The Slave Of Hades
by wendy.campos.988
Summary: La vida de Hercules y Meg estaban apunto de unirse en una sola, mas el amor de un corazon roto debe de remediar y hacer pagar a aquellos que le hicieron daño. Una historia croosover sobre Hercules y Meg donde mas de una vida se ha dañado por la union de un amor imposible viantart) imagenes de :)
1. Venganza De Persefone

**Chapter 1 Revenge of a broken heart**

**_"_**_las locuras se hacen por amor, el amor es lo que nos mueve en este mundo, pero ¿Qué sucederá con un corazón roto? El amor es bendición y a la vez una maldición..."_

Hace mucho tiempo en la bella época de la Antigua Grecia, el otoño estaba por cerrar con broche de oro, en el Olimpo los dioses celebraban un acontecimiento único, y en la tierra también dos almas se unieron en una sola, el grandioso héroe Hércules y la dulce megara, las bodas se celebraban en todo Grecia, todos estaban felices excepto la diosa Perséfone la cual esperaba el glorioso momento de regresar al lado de su amado, ignoraba los hechos sucedidos, ella soñaba que su amado estaba en las puertas del inframundo con los brazos abiertos, aprovechó el momento para poder preparase para volver.

Meg miro a Hércules con el rostro lleno de felicidad con su radiante vestido blanco frente al templo de Zeus -Hércules me has hecho la mujer más feliz de toda la existencia, ya no espero el momento en el que podamos unirnos y jamás separarnos-Meg dijo tomando a Hércules de las manos –pero hay que esperar, aunque -el joven acerco una de sus manos hacia el vientre de su amada- nuestra felicidad ya está escrita- Hérc, mi amor- La joven sello sus palabras con un beso apasionado mientras Hérc seguía tocando su vientre hasta que de los labios del joven susurraron "ya es hora de unirnos para toda la eternidad", tomo la mano de la joven y se dispusieron a entrar al templo.

Mientras tanto Perséfone corría por los valles esperando poder llegar a su destino, solo imaginaba lo que su amado esposo le tendría a ella preparado, una sonrisa salió de su rostro y entro al inframundo.

Paso por el estigia junto a Caronte, miro a su can recostado el cual se lleno de regocijo al ver a la dulce diosa llegar, hasta que entro al salón principal donde hades pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con sus figurillas; pero descubrió algo al llegar, no había nadie ni un alma el marcador de las almas seguía en el mismo conteo que hacía poco tiempo, la diosa se sintió un poco asustada pero recordó que su amado esposo gustaba de hacer bromas de ese tipo, o tal vez tenía algún asunto pendiente, la diosa se sentó en su trono y espero, paso el tiempo y siguió esperando hasta que poco tiempo después percibió un sonido, pensó que eran sus leales secuaces – ¡Pena, Pánico os ordeno su presencia ante mí, ahora!- exclamo la diosa nerviosa y asustada-Pena Y pánico reportándose mi lady- se presentaron los par de diablillos-Os exijo- grito Perséfone- que me digan en donde esta mi amado- mi señora.. Vera… como usted… ahm... -pena comenzó a tartamudear-Hércules… el no está aquí- interrumpió torpemente pánico- ¡Os exijo que me digan en donde esta ¡- grito la diosa ahora enfurecida- se perdió en el rio estigia, cuando Hércules ascendió a ser dios por salvar a Meg- respondió pánico con miedo.

Perséfone a oír las palabras de sus ayudantes, corrió hacia el estigia para obtener respuestas, creyendo que todo era mentira se inclino hacia el gran pozo de almas gritando el nombre de hades esperando respuesta, grito y grito pero nadie contesto a su llamado, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y el corazón destrozado grito desesperadamente, sus sollozas eran tan fuertes que hasta la tierra tembló, sus lagrimas pronto se convirtieron en sangre y su cuerpo se sentía débil hacia el hecho de haber perdido para siempre a su amado esposo –mi más sincero pésame mi señora- pena consoló a la joven diosa- entre sollozos y lagrimas apenas salieron unas palabras de la joven-Hades… pagaran… lo pagaran..-

Al levantar la mirada noto el broche que hades llevaba en su túnica atrancada en una de las piedras filosas en ese pozo sin final, la tomo entre sus delicadas manos y corrió hacia donde las arpías.

Pena y pánico la siguieron hasta que llegaron con su soberana- Os ordeno que me digan en donde se encuentra mi amado señor del inframundo- cuestiono Perséfone llena de ira y tristeza – mi señora nosotras podemos ver el pasado el presente y el futuro -contesto dino- mas no podemos percibir su presencia aquí- Tiene que haber una manera de traerlo de vuelta, exijo que me la muestren o sufrirán el castigo del inframundo- exigió Perséfone-Hay una manera -respondió enio- pero eso implicaría que el tiempo volviese hacia atrás y que siguiese el trascurso que se le encomiende-pero no podemos alterar el futuro excelencia –interrumpió penfredo- Os ordeno que me den esa manera quiero devuelta a hades-Perséfone presiono a las arpías

En ese momento las arpías se tomaron de las manos dejando el único ojo que tenían en el centro del oráculo "con este obsequio podrás cambiar el pasado , hacer del presente lo que vuestra voluntad desee mi señora solo si vuestro corazón desea el hecho" –Perséfone tomo en sus manos la flor que creció en el oráculo, con una risa de locura juro venganza contra los que le hicieron daño a su corazón, en ese momento desapareció dentro una nube de humo negro "mas una advertencia en este cuento hay, el destino no podrá cambiar" advirtieron a la diosa cuando ignoro esas palabras.

En ese mismo momento Hércules y Meg habían unido sus almas en una sola bajo la bendición de Zeus, de pronto una nube grande invadió el cielo azul de la hermosa Grecia, Zeus se enfado por ello y demando una respuesta a los demás dioses por el acontecimiento, nadie tenía una respuesta al hecho; en ese mismo instante Perséfone frente al pozo del estigia conjuro con todo el odio del mundo, "Oh gran flor del destino –recito con furia- yo Perséfone diosa y soberana del inframundo te ordeno que hagas pagar a todos por mi dolor, escucha mis palabras, destruye la vida de los traidores y condénalos al sufrimiento eterno, haz que mi deseo sea realidad devuelve al dios del inframundo a la tierra y devuélvenos al día en el que todo esto se desintegro, haz mi deseo realidad y que mi plegaria sea el sufrimiento de los culpables, castiga a la esclava traidora, y condénala al sufrimiento eterno-al decir estas palabras Perséfone vio que la flor brillo con tal intensidad, y sintió todo el poder de su odio resurgir, la luz se hundió en el rio estigia y de ella resurgió el fallido dios, Perséfone sintió su cuerpo caer y se desvaneció.

En ese instante una nube negra cubrió a Grecia llenando sus calles de niebla, y la feliz pareja que celebraba su boda la vieron acercarse, se abrazaron temiendo a separarse y entre la niebla desaparecieron, las últimas palabras que se dijeron los 2 enamorados se perdieron en el viento.

Perséfone despertó, pensando que todo los sucedido había sido una mentira, camino por los pasillos lúgubres del inframundo y miro a su esposo en la misma mesa donde tenía sus figurillas –malditos dioses, otra fiesta a la que no fui invitado mas ya me las pagaran –gruñía hades en ese momento- Esposo mío-Perséfone respondió con alegría- ¿de qué acontecimiento nos hemos perdido?-de una unión que la afrodita ha organizado, pero ya verá hare algo que les dolerá en el alma-hades exclamo; las palabras del dios desesperado fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un jarrón que se había caído-¿Quién habrá roto uno de mis jarrones?-dijo hades enfurecido con sus llamas rojas, se acerco al lugar y descubrió que en efecto uno de sus jarrones con el agua del estigia se había roto, Perséfone se acercó solo para observar que la causante de tal caos había sido nada más y nada menos que Meg, ahora era de nuevo la esclava de hades, vestía un traje negro gris que solo cubría sus pechos y la mitad de sus piernas como un taparrabo, estaba descalza, y su cabello estaba suelto, tenía una mirada triste y destrozada, su esperanza había desaparecido junto con su furia.

La diosa comprendió que sus deseos habían sido realidad ¿Qué has hecho esclava?- dijo la diosa llena de ira-pagaras por lo que has hecho-lo lamento mi señora pero se me resbalo de las manos-contesto Meg asustada-no era mi intención romper ese jarrón- ya.. Ya paso –ya respondió hades- ya que mas podemos hacer... Solo que mi pequeño champiñón tendrás que rehacer el jarrón y llenar de nuevo el mismo con su contenido, sabes el agua de la estigia no brota milagrosamente-como usted ordene amo- respondió Meg inclinándose ante su amo-

Hades regreso a su mesa pensando en que debería de hacer para vengarse de los dioses del Olimpo- esposo mío no os debes de preocupar, ya pronto los someterás a tu mando- se acerco Perséfone consolando- Tiene que haber una manera de hacerles pagar de una maldita vez- dijo hades golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa; el golpe hizo que sus figuras cayeran al suelo, el dios enfurecido levanto la mirada a una de sus figurillas que estaba frente a él, era la diosa Eris quien tampoco fue invitada al evento, y recordó que en el tártaro crecían manzanas doradas, las cuales eran muy codiciadas entre los dioses,-¡Bingo!- exclamo victorioso el codicioso dios- tengo la solución con la manzana de la discordia que posee Eris haremos que los mismos dioses caigan en caos, solo hay que pensar quien haría este trabajo-yo iré-dijo la diosa decidida a hacer lo que le encomendara su esposo- no-respondió hades- no quiero que te estreses mi dulce y pequeña flor del inframundo, hay peligros que pueden matarte en el tártaro, ya deshacernos de tu madre basto, pena y pánico pueden ir.

La diosa pensó en los peligros de los que hablaba su esposo, mas después de un rato reflexiono que solo había una persona la cual podía ir a los valles del tártaro, y era el plan perfecto para eliminarla de la faz de la existencia, y esa persona la cual odiaba con su alma era Meg.


	2. La manzana De Eris

**Chapter 2 the golden temptation**

"_no he de recordar nada, el dolor del corazón es lo único que se ha de escuchar, en un valle lleno de almas en pena, deambula un alma en busca de su libertad perdida"_

En lo más profundo del inframundo Perséfone permanecía sentada junto a su esposo en la sala donde juzgaba a las almas que entraban a su presencia, el contador de almas corría, jamás ese sonido la había hecho tan feliz,-amado esposo mío- Perséfone hablo con ternura- ya ha decidido quien irá por la dichosa manzana de la discordia- no lo sé florecilla-respondió hades desconfiando de sus queridos secuaces-propongo que envíes a tu esclava por ese mandato-sugirió la ambiciosa diosa- y que la acompañen pena y pánico así no perderíamos nada en esa codiciosa misión, y así afrodita pagara por no invitarnos a su maldito evento-

Hades sonrió al ver a su esposa y ordeno al par de diablillos que llevaran a su presencia a la muchacha encadenada, ya en su presencia la muchacha se inclino ante su amo-Oh gran dios hades, señor y soberano del inframundo, yo tu fiel esclava os pido y ruego que me encomiendes una tarea la cual sea a su voluntad.-Meg recito frente a su amo- Esclava te tengo una nueva tarea, la cual debes de cumplir al pie de la letra-hades dijo con mucha decisión- tienes que ir al tártaro, y en el valle de las Hespérides debes de traer la manzana de la discordia de Eris; irán contigo pena y pánico mas ellos te llevaran hasta la entrada del tártaro, solo tú eres capaz de hacer esta tarea esclava- lo hare amo- Meg respondió a la orden de hades

Tan pronto como pudo, partió con pena y pánico a su lado, llamo a Caronte cantándole su nombre 3 veces y se embarco hasta el final del rio de almas, el trayecto por el inframundo era rápido y corto gracias a las almas en pena que impulsaban el bote de Caronte ella pensó que el rio probablemente la llevaría hasta la entrada del tártaro, mas no fue así, solo la dejo en un lugar cercano a él, un desierto del cual brotaba un océano y a lo lejos resplandecía en el horizonte una estrella que casi podía tocar la tierra,-no te preocupes Meg-respondió pena mirando a la muchacha preocupada-como no he de estar preocupada, jamás podre llegar-dijo hincándose en la orilla de esa playa- Pena y pánico observaron a la chica y se transformaron en dragones, y decidieron llevar a la muchacha preocupada a su destino, Meg miro al par de diablillos que trataban de ayudarle, no tenían otra opción ya que hades los castigaría a los tres por igual, se monto en el lomo de pánico y decidieron echar vuelo hacia esa estrella del horizonte; Meg sintió su cabello volar por todo ese océano, miro los barcos fallidos de los antiguos, destruidos por la misma, cuando de pronto las estrellas se juntaron formando un camino, donde al final se juntaban y se veía le misma entrada al tártaro brillar, se sintió el aire correr hacia atrás, Meg sentía que los vientos los alejarían del lugar-No podremos hacerlo-Meg grito tapando sus ojos del aire – podremos pasar solo si encuentras a cetus-dijo pena algo exeptico- si bien dicho bicho-contesto pánico , Meg se lleno de valor, si cumplía sus misiones podría recuperar su libertad, y poder regresar a la tierra, pensando en esto salto del lomo de pánico, nado por las aguas turbulentas cercanas a tártaro y divisó a la bestia, sentía que se sofocaba mas no podía morir, tomo a la bestia de uno de sus tentáculos y se aferro fuertemente, Pena y pánico miraban aterrorizados, si Meg podía sobrevivir a esa misión, estarían salvados, de pronto de entre las aguas surgió cetus junto con Meg aferrada a sus tentáculos, en un momento las aguas se separaron de la tierra y se dejo ver un vacio espectral, era el fin del mundo,

Se rumoraba que en tiempos más antiguos él tártaro conectaba directamente con el inframundo pero con el tiempo se desvaneció, decidida cuando ya estaba en las puertas del tártaro se impulso y salto a ellas, una luz blanca cegó a la chica la cual sintió que caía, se desplomo y despertó en un desierto, estaba sola , las arenas se movían armoniosamente como las olas en el océano, de pronto desde el horizonte se levanto una tormenta de arenas negras frente a la chica, asustada se refugió tras una columna caída, mientras divisaba que en las arenas negras se divisaba la figura de un joven montado en un majestuoso caballo negro, al dispersarse las arenas esa figura masculina de tez gris, túnica negra, toga roja y cabello negro y puntiagudo se presento delante de ella,- haz de tener un valor enorme y querer vivir las más fuertes experiencias de la vida y la muerte-dijo el muchacho extrañado por la chica-, ¿Quién eres tú? –cuestiono al joven con extrañes- Mi nombre es Kozmotis Pitchner, Pitch Black mejor conocido, supongo que no has oído de mi- dijo poniéndose detrás de ella tomando con sus manos los hombros de la chica- ni siquiera en tus más profundas pesadillas-Meg miro al dios a los ojos y respondió- Eres el hijo de Eris –y de tu amo señor Hades- respondió Pitch alzando la voz- has de saber que el tártaro y el inframundo habían estado antes unidos en el rio estigia, Antes de esa maldita traidora la cual nos exilio aquí, como el señor de las pesadillas debo permanecer con mi madre mas solo yo puedo subir a la tierra a dar una visita corta, esa maldita, mi madre endureció cuando mi padre prefirió estar con ella, ella separo el tártaro y nos exilio aquí haciendo que mi madre no pueda volver a la tierra.-Meg se arrodillo a los pies del dios implorando- Oh señor, os suplico ayuda, mi amo desea la manzana de vuestra madre, os ruego que me ayude a obtenerla-No puedo hacerlo mi querida Meg-dijo Pitch mirando a la chica con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- pero puedo llevarte al valle de las Hespérides donde encontraras lo que mi padre busca de nosotros-. Una nube de arena cubrió a la muchacha envolviéndola, cuando su vista volvió en si observo un vasto valle lleno de vegetación, hermosas flores y arboles llenos de frutos y un hermoso lago que brotaba desde una roca que parecía una joya, el agua era cristalina como un diamante y brillaba con tal esplendor, el rostro de la muchacha se ilumino y comenzó su viaje para buscar la posesión de Eris.

Camino por uno de los valles que estaba lleno de flores color primavera, saltando en ese hermoso paraíso irreal, hasta que a lo lejos miro un conjunto de arboles con bellísimos frutos color otoño de los cuales uno de ellos sobresalía de tal belleza y sus manzanas doradas, que la chica se acerco a ese árbol, sus ramas eran de plata, los frutos dorados eran de oro, y resplandecía como el mismo amanecer, sus ojos brillaron, no había visto tanta belleza desde que hades la hizo su esclava, pensando que el fruto de Eris estaba en la cima del árbol, trepo por él, y observo desde arriba una escena escalofriante, una especie de dragón abatido se acercaba a los bellos frutos, la chica decidida tomo de su collar una esfera la cual usaba para ilusionar y abatir a los enemigos, mas en ese momento una voz desde lo lejos grito-"Es hora de eliminarte, eres la única cosa entre las manzanas y yo"- Meg bajo su arma y miro fijamente la escena, la bestia era poco a poco abatida por una figura masculina, este hombre golpeo a la bestia hasta dejarla sin aliento alguno, al terminar la batalla, la bestia abatida y ya sin vida se desintegro poco a poco, las ninfas salieron y comenzaron a llorar en donde estaba el cadáver, un grito horrible salía de sus bocas y de su voz, pero al joven no le importo en mucho, el comenzó a acercarse al árbol que resplandecía, Meg no quito la mirada de este apuesto hombre era fuerte, de cabello anaranjado, su tez blanca como la arena de las playas griegas, sus ojos azules y profundos como el océano, sin saberlo ella comenzó a sentir algo extraño dentro de ella, como si alguna vez lo hubiese visto, mas su mente borrosa no podía recordarlo, cuando el joven trato de trepar al árbol logro divisar a Meg en la cima, pensando que era una ninfa cuestiono- Oh ninfa del árbol dorado, yo hijo de Zeus te ruego que dejes llevarme manzanas para la diosa afrodita. Baja de ahí -el joven dijo a la muchacha hincándose en el árbol-No puedo darte las manzanas extraño, tendrías que ayudarme a conseguir una posesión valiosa para mi amo, si quieres las manzanas tendrás que traerla a mi presencia- Meg dijo ideando un plan-¿Cual es esa posesión ninfa? ¿Qué es lo que necesito?-el chico cuestiono levantando la mirada hacia la muchacha-La Manzana de la discordia de Eris, la necesito para mi amo Hades, tráela y obtendrás todas las manzanas que desees- la muchacha le dijo al joven con la esperanza de que le llevase esa posesión. El joven partió hacia el palacio de Eris, subió a su caballo blanco alado y emprendió el vuelo, en su viaje logro ver a atlas cargando el mundo en sus hombros, a las ninfas bailar en el valle completo haciendo que los elementos renacieran; y a lo lejos logro ver un desierto el cual no debería estar en ese lugar, había columnas colapsadas, parecía que había ocurrido un gran desastre catastrófico, el joven se desmonto de su caballo y divisó a las arenas que bailaban en el viento, continuo caminando tratando de encontrar a la dichosa manzana, hasta que una voz lo paralizo -¿Qué haces aquí mortal?, Admiro tu valentía y gallardía ¿Qué es lo que buscas en mi hogar?-dijo la voz apareciendo frente al joven; era Eris quien lo cuestionaba- Soy Hércules, hijo de Zeus el cual necesita una pertenencia de usted – dijo con una voz decidida- Lo siento chico, pero el que seas el hijo te Zeus no te hace especial, de mi no obtendrás nada más que el caos del universo en tu vida- la diosa contesto- Quiero la Manzana de la discordia, tu pertenencia más sagrada, la pertenencia de tu señor Hades- Hércules contesto- ¡Hades no es mi señor!- la diosa se enfureció- es para un regalo hacia Perséfone, como ofrenda para el regreso de la primavera-dijo tratando de convencer a la diosa-Así que deseas mi pertenencia más valiosa- dijo Eris tomando la manzana en sus manos ideando un plan para destruirla de todas formas- muy bien, tendrás mi manzana, y un regalo mas para ella y su esposo. Eris tomo la manzana en sus manos, la beso y conjuro "mi dulce manzana de la discordia que tu poseedora sea la más hermosa y bella mujer en el universo, llena su vida de caos, dulce y hermoso caos, cuando tu poseedora te tome en sus manos delicadas, yo podre volver hacia la tierra e inframundo", la diosa merodeo al joven con la manzana en la mano,-aquí tienes hijo de Zeus, llévala hacia la diosa y larga vida a Perséfone-Eris le dio la manzana al joven- toma querido, haz que llegue a las manos de Perséfone, te aseguro que la primavera llegara con gran fuerza- el chico tomo la manzana en sus manos y partió en su caballo blanco de regreso al valle.

El atardecer era bellísimo desde ese claro, Meg se había cansado de estar sentada en ese árbol, sus piernas ya tenían marcas, y ya daba por hecho que el apuesto joven jamás volvería, de pronto desde la luz de sol, un caballo alado se hacía venir, una sonrisa salió del rostro de la muchacha, y comenzó a juntar las manzanas doradas del árbol, poniéndolas en su falda larga. El joven llego al lugar con la manzana en la mano-Ninfa ya estoy aquí, baja de ahí y cumple tu parte de la promesa-el joven dijo mirando hacia el árbol- Meg en ese momento tomo las manzanas doradas y las puso en su falda y bajo del árbol, el joven quedo impresionado al ver a la muchacha, más que su atuendo poco común en una ninfa, su cuerpo sugería algo mas, era un color más vivo, sus cabellos cafés bailaban al son del viento, y cuando la muchacha le dirigió la mirada el quedo prendido de sus bellos y tristes ojos- gracias por tu ayuda, aquí está mi parte del trato-Meg dijo mostrándole las manzanas- No…N…. no fue na….nnnn…nana…Nada- dijo tartamudeado entregándole la manzana a la chica, Meg se dio la media vuelta a punto de irse-¡Espera!-grito el chico- ¿no quieres que te lleve?- Meg giro la cabeza y le respondió- no gracias sé cómo llegar a mi destino-pero-replico el joven- es más rápido si llegamos en mi caballo Pegaso, la verdad… es peligroso estar sola en estos lugares- lo miro a los ojos profundamente, sus ojos azules, sentía que ya lo conocía- No te debes de preocupar por mí, soy una chica muy fuerte y se como atarme mis sandalias yo misma-¿podre volverte a ver?- insistió el muchacho- Tal vez un día, cuando las aguas del tártaro se unan con el inframundo- Meg dijo tomando la mano del muchacho y alejándose en el vasto valle- pero… tu no usas sandalias- dijo el muchacho mirándola alejarse. Meg camino por los valles con la manzana en la mano, era lo que sus amos querían, mas había algo que ella sentía, no por la manzana sino por ese muchacho, quedo prendida de su valentía, no podría dejar de pensar en él; llego hasta donde había llegado, cerró los ojos y nuevamente una luz la cegó , al abrirlos se encontró en la barca de Caronte dirigiéndose al inframundo- Debió de haber pasado algo muy poco usual- dijo el barquero sin despegar la mirada hacia el frente-¿Por qué ha dicho eso?- pregunto la muchacha con un poco de curiosidad- porque en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, y no creo que sea por la manzana de Eris que lleva en sus manos- respondió el barquero- no la verdad no es la manzana, es solo que…

Hay cosas que una persona jamás podía encontrar – dijo Meg mirando la manzana y pensando en ese bello joven. Cuando Meg llego al inframundo, corrió hacia sus amos con la posesión de Eris en sus manos, al llegar Perséfone la vio con una mirada escéptica-Mis amos señores del inframundo, he aquí la posesión más valiosa del tártaro, La manzana de la discordia- Meg dijo inclinándose hacia sus amos- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que esa pueda ser la manzana de la propia diosa Eris?, ¿Cómo nos aseguraremos de que no es una más de sus manzanas de sus árboles?-tomo la manzana en sus manos y una nube de arena negra envolvió su brazo haciéndole una marca color gris en su brazo derecho, Hades tomo a su esposa sosteniéndola-Mi reina ¿Demando saber lo que ha pasado?- una risa conocida cayó en inframundo-¡Tu esclava¡-grito Perséfone llena de dolor-Pagaras por tu traición, ¡Pena…. Pánico! De mando sus presencias ante mi- Pena y pánico, a sus ordenes mis señores, -dijeron el par de diablillos presentándose torpemente ante la furia de sus amos- Hades lleno de ira hacia el daño causado a su reina ordeno- Lleven a esta muchacha a su castigo, Por haber traicionado a tu señora, serás atormentada y torturada, hasta que necesitemos de ti, será tu lección-Meg cerró los ojos llenos de lagrimas y acepto que los diablillos la llevaran a su destino. Perséfone la miro con odio y dolor, puesto que esa herida no era normal, la razón de que se formara no fue más que otra que la ira y maldición de Eris.

En un compartimiento, en lo más profundo del inframundo, Meg recibía su castigo, mas ella no se sentía aterrada, el dolor en su espalda no le importaba, incluso estar encadenada en ese lugar sin poder expresar su molestia, no le importaba ella solo podía pensar en ese muchacho que conoció, era tan familiar su mirada, tan cálida, seguramente ella volvería a verlo, de eso estaba ella segura.


	3. Ultima Mision

**Chapter 3 the last mission**

_"El destino nos puso en el mismo camino, una misión que debo de cumplir, la sentencia se terminara, acabar con el hijo de Zeus no será fácil, mas mi libertad está en juego"_

Hades había planeado ya hacía tiempo el tomar el Olimpo el día en que los titanes se liberaran, para ello había consultado a las arpías, quienes le habían revelado que el camino del Olimpo era libre y favorable si podía deshacerse de 3 obstáculos, sus hijos, su esposa y principalmente su sobrino quien iba a nacer, para ello necesitaba que su sobrino fuese mortal, Hades había convencido Zeus que el fruto de él y Hera lo tuviese una mortal, y en cuanto a sus hijos Ember y Pitch y su esposa Eris deberían desaparecer, Perséfone quien anhelaba pasar la eternidad con Hades, ideo separar el tártaro del inframundo, para ello uso la sangre de medusa vertiéndola en el rio estigia mientras Eris, Pitch y Ember estaban en el tártaro, mientas las puertas del tártaro se alejaban, Deméter reclamaba a su hija, mas Perséfone la traiciono y empujo al estigia, para salvarla Ember salto del tártaro quedando ella y Deméter fuera y perdidas entre el tártaro y la tierra. La profecía se cumpliría en 18 años de los cuales ya faltaban semanas, Hades tenía que deshacerse de su sobrino, de una forma u otra, miro su mesa de figurillas, tomo la estatua de Zeus y la tiro al suelo, tomo la suya y la puso sobre la montaña del Olimpo -¿Cómo he de deshacerme de mi sobrino?-suspiro- es el único obstáculo entre el Olimpo y yo, si solo pudiese matarlo yo mismo- en ese momento Perséfone entro a la sala vestida con un traje primaveral que hacía ver sus atributos, -Esposo mío-dijo la diosa mirando con compasión al frustrado dios- ¿Porque estas frustrado?, te necesito a mi lado- Perséfone mi pequeño cerezo,- el dios dijo tomando las delicadas manos de la diosa- necesitamos hablar de algo serio- ¿en algo puedo ayudar?- dijo Perséfone confundida- Mi hermosa flor del inframundo, hay un pequeño obstáculo entre nuestra nueva vida y el fracaso de ella, ese obstáculo es nada más y nada menos que mi sobrino mortal- solo es un fastidioso mortal, podremos acabar fácilmente con el mi amado hades-respondió Perséfone con ira e indiferencia, No es tan fácil Perséfone – hades contestó lleno de llamas rojas en su cuerpo- aun sigue siendo el hijo de Zeus, si lo matásemos el sabría que seriamos nosotros, nos rastrearía- hades tomo la mesa de sus figurillas y la derribo al suelo- maldito seas Zeus- Un Mortal, Otro mortal debería de acabar con él, podemos influenciarlo como lo ha hecho Hera con las mujeres mortales de Zeus- Perséfone respondió poniendo sus delicadas manos en los hombros de su esposo- es una buena idea- hades dijo poniendo sus dedos en su boca- mas los mortales nos traicionarían y dirían que los hemos influenciado, igual es el mismo resultado- Perséfone se hinco junto a su esposo pensado en la posible solución, una idea vino a su mente cuando miro la figurilla de Meg en el suelo, era una idea arriesgada ya que vagamente la diosa recordó la advertencia de las arpías, pero ella era la única mortal que podía destruir a Hércules sin la necesidad de que los castigasen -Hades esposo mío, aquí tengo la respuesta- Perséfone dijo a hades tomando su mano en su hombro y mostrándole la figurilla de Meg en sus delicadas manos- ¿Meg? Estas segura de que ella es la respuesta- hades cuestiono con escepticismo- es la única mortal que puede destruirlo, si le devuelves su libertad cuando ella ya haya acabado con el no nos culpara, será ella la castigada- Perséfone explico a su esposo con una lagrima de esperanza en su rostro- entonces que así sea esposa mía –hades contesto abrazándola con tal afecto.

En esos mismos momentos Meg se encontraba en una de las misiones que hades le encomendó, capturar a criaturas que lo ayudasen en su lucha en el Olimpo en este caso era Nessus el centauro más fuerte de su clan, se dirigió al lago la chica, vigilada por pena y pánico, se sentó en una roca cuando ya había divisado al centauro y con una pequeña ayuda para llamar su atención cruzo sus piernas y la escotadura de su falda develo una de sus piernas, el centauro cuando la miro hizo caso a sus instintos y se le acerco a la indefensa chica, la tomo con su gran mano y sonrió perversamente –Has venido a mi- el centauro dijo- un interés has de buscar humana, tu rostro lo dice tal tranquilidad te convertirás en mi centáuride cuando te entregues a mi- Meg sonrió y soltó una risa a la tonta inteligencia del centauro –yo solo he venido por tu alma- tomo una de las esferas mágicas que tenia y la tiro al suelo, una nube negra rodeo al centauro dejando caer a la chica, esa misma era inmensa e interminable, sintió como las aguas del rio subían sobre él y 3 voces resonaban como una maldición "te ordeno a ti Nessus el centauro que te unas al dios hades para servirle, ayudarle y brindarle tu alma hasta tu fin; pelearas por el hasta tu último aliento. En ese momento la nube subió a los cielos y desapareció el centauro con ella- Wow- una voz conocida decía-cada vez es más fácil para ti hermana- pena -respondió la muchacha- sabes de qué me valgo para no salir dañada,-suspirando añadió- y deseo con toda mi alma que mi sentencia pueda terminar- si- respondió pánico- bien dicho bicho- Pena, Pánico ¿Por qué estas vestidos como niños?- la muchacha cuestiono- veras hermana- respondió pena- puede que los humanos nos vean- Meg respondió con una risa- pero los humanos no vienen a estos lagos Desde lo profundo del bosque cercano se alcanzaban a distinguir ruidos que llamaron la atención de la muchacha- Te lo dije hermana- dijo pena afirmándole lo que dijo- esos sonidos son solo de un humano mortal -Meg miro con la mirada perdida- ¿un mortal? A su mente llego la imagen de ese muchacho que conoció en los valles del tártaro, la joven se acerco al bosque sin antes sacudirse sus ropas y arreglarse el cabello; dio unos cuantos pasos hacia lo más profundo de ese lugar,- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- la muchacha cuestiono al viento con una sonrisa en su rostro y pensando en que sería ese chico- Esperabas a alguien más mi querida nuez- una voz conocida emergió de la obscuridad- estoy a su disposición mi amo- Meg contesto inclinándose a su amo- déjate de eso Meg, creo que, si tengo una gran y bella idea, nena ¿qué te parece que solo tuvieses que hacer una última misión?- hades dijo a la muchacha- ¿Un solo trabajo?- contesto Meg confundida- Si mi pequeña nuececilla veras, si cumples con esta última misión podrás volver a ver la luz del día, caminar por las calles de Grecia, y poder reconstruir tu vida como siempre has soñado y entre otras más clausulas que bla, bla, bla, bla –el dios respondió – los ojos de Meg se llenaron de brillo -¿ qué es lo que tengo que hacer mi amo?- Debes destruir al hijo mortal de Zeus, se que para ti no sería complicado, solo tienes que buscar al hombre más buscado y afortunado de Grecia – hades dijo a Meg con seguridad- pero ¿Zeus tiene un hijo mortal?, eso es imposible – replico con inseguridad de lo que había ordenado su amo- Meg te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de que vuelvas a tu vida cotidiana- el dios dijo tratando de negociar con la mortal- Lo hare mi amo, no importa lo que esto implique destruiré al hijo de Zeus- Meg alzo su mano en muestra de un trato- muy bien me pequeña es un trato hecho- sellaron su trato tomando sus manos.

En ese momento una nube negra cubrió a la muchacha y la llevo hacia un gran e inmenso templo, era el templo de los héroes, el templo estaba lleno de pinturas imágenes de dioses, estelas y muchas cosas más, las columnas eran grandes, altas, en ellas habían escudos pulidos los cuales brillaban como diamantes, cubiertos de plantas, Meg se miro en uno de ellos miro su rostro, era como la ultima vez, su cabello estaba recogido como la última vez que llego a verse, y su ropa era la misma que llevaba ese desafortunado día, más que lo sentía muy apretado, comprendió que los años habían pasado. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos largos pensando en las pistas que su amo le dio, miro al joven Perseo, y pensó no Perseo no seria, está bajo la protección de Andrómeda su esposa, no podía ser el, pensó que más hijos de Zeus serian mortales, camino un poco mas y en la pared de los héroes caídos miro a una persona conocida llorando, Melaina estaba ahí con un bebe en brazos llorando en la estela de su padre Aquiles; Meg sintió un poco de lastima pero eso no pudo distraerla, siguió pensando hasta que llego al final del pasillo, una gran estatua del dios Zeus la pequeña mortal se hinco al estar frente a esa gran deidad y decidió orar. "Oh poderoso y grandioso dios Zeus, por favor escucha mi suplica, perdona a esta alma en pena, perdóname por la misión tan horrible que tengo que hacer, su hubiese una manera de evitar este desastre, dame una señal, Oh poderoso Zeus ayúdame". En ese instante la llama del fogón se encendió lo que indico que la suplica se había escuchado, al mismo tiempo un muchacho entro al salón escapando de una horda de chicas, cerró las puertas con una espada y dio pasos hacia atrás; -Disculpa, ¿estás bien? –Meg dijo confundida y algo preocupada- No te preocupes- el muchacho respondió- no puedo salir sin ser acosado o algo por el estilo, pero ya pasara, despues de todo soy el hijo de Zeus. Al decir estas palabras el muchacho dio la vuelta, Meg miro al muchacho a los ojos y se tropezó hacia atrás sorprendida – ¡Pero si eres tú!- Dioses, ¿estás bien? No quería…. Perdona, pensé que eras otra persona- el muchacho tomo a Meg de las manos levantándola, en ese momento su apretado vestido se rasgo por su espalda- lo siento espera- el muchacho dijo poniendo su capa en ella- Gracias- Meg accedió y se cubrió- aun no se tu nombre desde ese día en el tártaro ¿Quién eres? ¿Una sacerdotisa? – pregunto confundido el muchacho- Solo puedo decirte mi nombre, Me llamo Megara, hija de Creonte y de Eurídice –respondió con algo de dolor en sus palabras- No me he presentado aun verdad, Mi nombre es Hércules soy el hijo de Zeus y Alcmena- el muchacho se acerco a ella tomando su mano- estoy encantado de conocerte- por unos momentos hubo silencio, sus miradas se cruzaron y sus labios no dejaron salir ninguna palabra, ambos sentían que ya se habían conocido mas antes, el silencio lo interrumpió su entrenador Filoctetes- ¡Hey chico! - se alzo el sátiro- tenemos que ir a entrenar ahora mismo, tenemos mucho que hacer- el sátiro miro a Meg y se le acerco –Wow, hola lindura, dime ¿no tienes algún interés en un sátiro como yo?- el sátiro dijo- ¿está bien tu amigo? –Meg se dirigió a Hércules nerviosa- si no te preocupes así es el, Fil tengo que presentarte a Meg, Meg- fil, fil- Meg – el joven los presento- En ese momento entraron una horda de chicas aclamando al héroe, lo comenzaron a estrujar y a subirse en el hasta que termino en el suelo, Hérc miro a Meg y susurro "Ayúdame", Meg no sabía qué hacer, pronto fil llamo a Pegaso el cual inmediatamente, se intercepto en la horda y saco a Hércules del brazo, Hércules subió a su caballo junto con fil, cuando emprendían el vuelo, miro hacia el suelo y miro a Meg alejarse - Vaya chico, por poco y te dejan sin aliento- fil dijo- si- Hércules respondió mirando a Meg cuando se alejaba del lugar con la capa del héroe.

Mientras caminaba, imágenes vagas y barrosas pasaron por su mente, recordaba a un joven similar, recordaba haberlo visto en el inframundo, también recordó que este mismo la acompaño un solo día completo, mas solo recordó que era un sueño que había tenido ya hacía tiempo. Siguió caminando por las calles de Tebas, mirando los grandes templos y plazas que se habían establecido ahí, y miro una antigua pared donde se contaba la historia de los dioses, en ella pudo observar a Eris junto con hades rigiendo en el inframundo, a pitch con una extraña mujer y a una chica tocando su lira enseñando a los humanos la música; esta pared estaba rota, deteriorada y parecía que nadie le importaba, Meg recordó que ahí mismo había un templo al cual acudía frecuentemente cuando era niña, -veo que no eres la única que recuerda este monumento- una voz dijo desde atrás de ella –si, recuerdo que cuando yo era niña, mis padres me traían a este lugar, mas nunca entendí el significado de esta misma- Meg respondió- recuerdo que habían muchas cosas hermosas- Meg, ¿quisieras quedarte conmigo en mi casa?- la voz pregunto- Me encantaría, mas no quisiera ser un estorbo para un héroe- Meg respondió con la certeza de que era Hércules quien le hablaba- no eres un estorbo, quisiera que te quedases el tiempo que quisieras- respondió tomándola del hombro y dándole la media vuelta- Entonces así será- Meg respondió cerrando sus ojos- Hércules tomo a Meg de la cintura y la subió a Pegaso, y emprendieron el vuelo, Meg al momento del despegue se aferro al héroe de la espalda, y entonces abrió los ojos al sentir el aire en su rostro, miro hacia su alrededor y podía observar las nubes frente a ella y debajo de ella la gran ciudad; los campos empezaron a resurgir también y una risa juguetona salió de ella – ¿Te gusta? –Hércules pregunto- Tengo que admitir que la belleza de lo que veo, es más fuerte que mi pánico a las alturas- Meg respondió sonriendo- desde el bosque cercano una risa se escucho en los arbustos una figura femenina se figuraba ahí, era Macaria la hija de Hades y Perséfone -Sabia que un día serias libre -dijo - con tu libertad muchas personas dejaran de sufrir – ¿Macaria?- una figura femenina mas se le acerco se trataba de Ember - ¿de verdad crees que ella hará que los humanos vuelvan a ser felices como antes?- estoy tan segura Ember, no solo los humanos serán felices, tu volverás a ver a tu familia- Macaria afirmo, tomando la mano de su media hermana.

Hércules llevo a Meg a su mansión cercano al mar, era enorme su hogar, lleno de jardines y fuentes, y al fondo sobresalía su hogar tan grande como un templo. Meg quedo perpleja y entro a ese lugar, miro las paredes adornadas con hermosas- ¿así que este es tu hogar?- Meg pregunto asombrada- si, espero que sea de tu agrado, la verdad no lo llamaría un hogar está demasiado vacio- Hércules respondió entristecido- te entiendo un lugar tan grande para una persona no es buena idea- Meg contesto recordando escenas de su pasado- Hércules le dio a Meg un recorrido rápido por si residencia, mostrándole los enormes jardines en donde ella podía pasear, la vista al mar, las habitaciones en donde podía ella estar, y el gimnasio donde el siempre practicaba, Meg quedo impactada, parecía un palacio digno de los dioses y como no iba a serlo si Hércules era el propio hijo de Zeus. Anocheció muy pronto, Hércules miro a Meg profundamente y le pregunto con una voz de esperanza- Meg, sé que es algo espontaneo pero quisiera que te quedaras conmigo-Hérc, me encantaría, estoy alagada pero… solo me quedare hasta que me tenga que ir, y es muy lindo y tierno de tu parte por dejarme quedar en tu casa-Meg respondió sonriéndole al héroe- no es ningún problema –dijo bostezando- creo que ya es tarde, y…-si yo opino lo mismo- Meg respondió- y… ¿quieres dormir en mi habitación?-Hércules pregunto algo sonrojado- digo.. No quisiera... La verdad es…- no Hérc quisiera dormir en una habitación solo para mí- Meg contesto bajando su rostro- muy bien... Hay una habitación frente a la mía, no te preocupes hay 4 paredes separándonos -Hércules aseguró poniendo su mano en el hombro de Meg- gracias por todo Hérc- dijo la muchacha quitando su mano de su hombro- Hasta luego, duerme bien –Hércules dijo cuando Meg se dirigió a su habitación, Meg se sentó en una esquina de la cama, y dio una última oración a los dioses "oh poderosos dioses –Meg dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- porque me han destinado a esto, quisiera detener esta pesadilla, deseo detener esta misión, poderoso Zeus no quisiera hacer nada en contra de tu hijo, por favor perdónenme soy solo un ser en pena" Meg no aguanto y comenzó a llorar en la cama; desde las afueras Macaria la observaba y dijo tomando la luz de su oración "yo tomo la plegaria del ser infeliz, yo tomo su esperanza y deseos- Macaria soltó la esfera que formo y volvió a recitar "los convierto en realidad, con la canción" esa esfera de esperanza fue a llegar a las manos de Ember quien puso esa esfera en su arpa y comenzó a cantar, haciendo que esta se eleve al cielo hacia los dioses, "Ember seguro la escucharan, y volveremos a ser una familia unida"- Macaria dijo dándole un abrazo a su hermana.

Cuando Meg ya había conciliado el sueño, un canto la despertó, era la voz de Ember que le cantaba tocando su arpa a la traición de su padre, en esos momentos miro una sombra correr por las paredes de la habitación, y Meg no dudo en seguirla, al seguirla el rastro que dejo era de arena negra, en ese momento lo entendió, camino hacia la habitación de Hérc y se topo con pitch, quien estaba ahí tratando de hacer su trabajo causando pesadillas -Pitch espera- Meg dijo de teniendo su brazo- no lo hagas por favor- oh nos vemos de nuevo Meg, me pregunto por qué no quieres que haga mi trabajo en el- pitch dijo tratando de tomar el rostro de Hércules- se le ve que tiene sueños hermosos, solo les faltaría las pesadillas- pitch te lo ruego detente- Meg replico- te lo suplico no esta noche, no en mi presencia, hare lo que sea- muy bien- pitch respondió- perderé un poco de tiempo contigo- Meg se dirigió a su habitación, junto con pitch el cual quería saber el porqué había ido al tártaro la última vez que se vieron –Muy bien Meg, conseguiste lo que quisiste -dijo pitch- ahora quisiera saber una sola cosa- ¿qué quieres saber?- eres la esclava de mi padre, se supone que trabajas para el ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para merecerlo?, ¿Por qué quería la manzana de la discordia de mi madre?, ¿Por qué estas libre ahora y encima viviendo con el hijo de Zeus?- pitch cuestiono- es una larga historia, estaba enamorada de un hombre, el cual salve cuando estaba agonizando, le vendí el alma a tu padre por su vida, y despues de ello ese hombre se fue dejándome atrapada en el contrato de Hades, debería ayudarlo siempre y cuando él necesitara de mi. Sobre la manzana él quería dársela a Perséfone, para llevar una maldición a los dioses por olvidarse de ellos, y sobre mi libertad limitada, la verdad es mi última misión- ¿una última misión?- pitch cuestiono- Debo de eliminar al hijo mortal de Zeus –Meg dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- no quisiera hacerlo pero, no tengo opción, en juego está mi libertad- lo entiendo- pitch dijo- pero hay otra opción, podrías ser de mi ayuda- ¿qué es lo que desea?- Meg cuestiono algo insegura- Quisiera que me des la oportunidad de pelear en contra de mi padre- dijo pitch mostrándole en figuras de arena- y yo te proporcionare que ya no vuelvas a tener mas pesadillas, mi tu, ni él, y cuando se llegue el momento, tu pelearas a mi lado- ¡lo hare!- Meg respondió sellando el trato, en esos momentos pitch desapareció, quedando sellado el trato con los 2, Meg camino hacia la salida de la habitación, dio un último vistazo hacia atrás mirando a Hércules dormir plácidamente y se retiró, se recostó sobre la cama de su habitación y trato de conciliar su sueño, queriendo volver a ver su pasado, recordando así todo lo que ella amó.


	4. -1 El Acto de Un Heroe

**Chapter 4 The Hero**

_**"Ascender a los cielos es lo que siempre he estado esperando, mas "el sacrificio" se debe de cumplir"**_

Grecia un país lleno de héroes, monstruos, y misterios; la mayor de sus ciudades Tebas a la cual los dioses habían abandonado hacia tiempo, era constantemente azotada por la furia de diversos monstruos, fenómenos naturales y bestias, muchos héroes habían luchado contra ellas, mas al llegar Hércules todo esto termino, Tebas se había recuperado totalmente y Hércules era el héroe mas reclamado y famoso en toda Grecia, podría destruir con sus manos a la bestia más feroz que se le pusiera frente a él, era querido y a la vez temido por su gran fuerza, por ello vivía a las afueras de Tebas.

Como todos los días que se sentía en soledad visitaba a sus padres mortales y a su padre Zeus, anhelando el poder vivir junto a los dioses en el monte Olimpo. Ese mismo día antes del amanecer, Hércules monto a Pegaso y se dirigió al templo de su padre, pensaba que ya había hecho todo, había destruido al león de nemea, había conseguido las manzanas doradas, el jabalí de Erimanto, había ayudado a reyes y personas, había hasta evitado desastres naturales, estaba seguro que ya no había más que hacer para ir al Olimpo. Al llegar al templo Hércules invoco a su padre el cual se presento haciendo que su estatua tomara vida –hijo mío, Hércules hace tiempo que no venias a mi templo- Padre- Hércules contesto- he venido a hacerte una cuestión- yo sé a qué vienes hijo mío, cada vez que llegas a este lugar es por la misma razón- Zeus argumento- pero padre ¿quisiera saber porque aun no he podido ascender?, he hecho de todo he destruido bestias, he eliminado desastres naturales, las personas me aprecian y a la vez le temen a mi fuerza, me siento solo padre, necesito saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora, he hecho todo padre ¿Qué debo de hacer?- Hércules cuestiono a su padre con desesperación y tristeza- Hércules- Zeus respondió- se que has hecho hasta lo imposible, mas aun falta un poco más, descubrirás que la única forma de llegar al Olimpo es hacer el mayor sacrificio que ningún héroe haya hecho- pero padre ¿cómo sabré que estoy cerca?- eso lo tienes que descubrir tu mismo Hércules, lo encontraras sin saber, llegara lo inesperado y lo encontraras en tu corazón- la estatua de Zeus dijo esto dejando la estatua sin vida y apagando el fuego de los dioses;Hércules confundido se dirigió al oráculo donde se hallaba Casandra, una antigua amiga que se había convertido en el oráculo, dejó a Pegaso y entró, la obscuridad de sus pasillos no le dejaba ver a donde se dirigía y una voz conocida le cuestiono desde lo lejos - ¿Quién eres y que es lo que deseas?-¿Casandra? mi nombre es Hércules creo que ya no me recuerdas pero…-claro que te recuerdo, eres el héroe de la academia, y ser porque ahora has venido a mi oráculo- Casandra respondió desde lo dentro de su altar- cas de verdad necesito saber ¿qué es el mayor sacrificio al que estoy destinado?-Hércules cuestionó- Casandra miro en su vasija y cerro sus ojos, al abrirlos respondió esto- Tu destino está cerca, muy pronto ascenderás a los cielos, pero te costará tu mayor sacrificio es perder lo más valioso de tu vida, veo un alma, está atormentada, un alma que tratara de eliminarte, escucharas su risa y alegría, estará muy cercana a ti, mas la perderás -Casandra profetizo-eso sería una buena noticia- NO! Podrás vivir sus alegrías y pesares veo también que esta alma tiene otro rostro, en ella tendrás el cielo y el tártaro a la vez-Casandra replico- Casandra dime ¿Cómo es esa alma a la que te refieres? ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Hércules cuestiono nervioso – Nada, solo deja que el tiempo transcurra como debe de ir- ¿Cómo puedo identificarla?- Es la única alma del inframundo capaz de vivir-Casandra respondió cerrando los ojos y saliendo de su trance- Muchas gracias Casandra de verdad agradezco tu ayuda ahora si me permites, tengo que volver a Tebas-Hércules dijo alejándose del lugar- Gracias Casandra, ¡Hércules piensa en lo que acabo de ver, podrías arrepentirte un día! –Casandra grito mientras Hércules se alejaba del lugar.

Mientras volaba a Pegaso por las afueras de Tebas diviso el pequeño lugar a donde acudía con sus padres cuando era el aun niño, en el mismo lugar que lo habían humillado en su niñez, donde lo exiliaron en su juventud, al recordar esto el sintió un inmenso dolor y furia a la vez, mas recordó lo que se había convertido, descendió de los cielos y miro en una de las tiendas de túnicas, un hermoso vestido blanco, con detalles dorados, Hércules inmediatamente pensó en llevarle el vestido a Meg recordando el traje apretado que ella llevaba, de inmediato entro en el establecimiento y compro distintas túnicas para su amiga; al terminar esta labor se dirigió a la residencia de sus padres mortales, ya hacía tiempo que no los veía. Al entrar en la pequeña casa mil recuerdos lo envolvieron de su niñez – ¿Ma? ¿Pa? ¿Están ahí?- Hércules dijo entrando a su hogar- Hijito mío –desde adentro la voz de Alcmena se alzo- Madre- Hércules se acerco a ella en la silla donde estaba sentada- he estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa que ya no recordaba como eras realmente- dijo abrazándola- Mucho trabajo verdad hijito, desgraciadamente Tebas es azotada todos los días por todos los desastres- Madre quisiera saber algo que me ha estado abrumando- dime Hijito mío- Hace tiempo he soñado con una niña, creo que la había visto antes, cabello rizado.-hijito-Alcmena interrumpió- cuando eras niño decías conocer una niña con esas características pero jamás pudimos verla, supongo que trataste de recordar tus años felices-si madre-Hércules dijo suspirando desilusionado - espero que sea eso- Alcmena centro su atención en las prendas que llevaba su hijo en su brazo derecho- Hércules ¿Qué es eso que llevas en el brazo?- son regalos, para una chica que acabo de conocer- Hércules contesto sonrojado- ¿una chica?,- Alcmena contesto- esa es una muy buena noticia ¿hace cuanto la conoces? ¿cuándo podremos verla?,- hace unos días la conocí, -Hércules dijo dejando salir una risita- ¿pensarías que la conocí en uno de mis actos heroicos?, se veía tan bella encima de ese árbol- hijito- Alcmena dijo- he esperado este momento durante toda mi vida, jamás te había visto tan feliz- Madre, tu bien sabes que jamás tuve un amigo con quien contar, esta es la oportunidad de conocer a alguien como los demás, y poder dejar de ser temido por mi fuerza- Alcmena tomo el rostro de su hijo y le dijo en voz suave- tú no eres temido por tu padre, ni yo te temo, eres una bendición para nosotros 2 llegaste cuando no había esperanzas, y lo aseguro que la gente de Tebas piensa lo mismo de ti….

En la mansión desde su habitación Meg despertó con el primer rayo de sol que dio en su rostro, en ese momento se levanto de la confortable cama, se dirigió hacia la ventana y sonrió al ver el hermoso cielo azul y el mar a lo lejos, de verdad se sentía muy feliz por estar de nuevo en la luz, se dio la media vuelta para vestirse mas no encontró su ropa, encontró en cambio un hermoso vestido, supuso ella que se lo había enviado Hércules así que sonriendo decidió ponérselo. Hércules se encontraba en el primer piso tratando de que su escultor hiciera una estatua de él que ya hacia tanto tiempo fil había ordenado hacer, posaba así mismo portando el cuero del león de Nemea, cuando en ese instante apareció Meg- Hércules-Meg grito desde un lado de la habitación, Hércules giro la cabeza para ver a la joven y miro asombrado la belleza de esta portando ese vestido que le había regalado- Wow, Meg te ves preciosa con eso puesto- Hércules dijo saliendo del lugar donde posaba- pues lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti con eso puesto sobre tu cabeza- Meg dijo soltando una risita burlona- bueno veras, yo mate a este león y debo de posar con él para la estatua- explico Hércules quitándose el cuero, en cambio Meg contesto- seria un hermoso tapete, sin ofender, en ese momento Hércules ordeno que se llevaran la piel y la pusieran en la sala, Hércules no podía quitarle la mirada a Meg, ni Meg a Hércules ambos no sabían que decirse pero sus miradas decían todo –Meg, ¿quisieras salir a pasear? –Hércules cuestiono tratando de romper el hielo- ¿acaso me estas invitando a salir?- Meg respondió subiendo una de sus cejas- ¿acaso es una cita? –bueno... Ehmm… veras yo… pues…- Hércules dijo balbuceando mirando a Meg- la verdad quisiera salir un poco de la rutina- Meg acepto salir con él y tomando su mano salieron de la mansión; Hércules subió a Meg con delicadeza en el lomo de Pegaso y despego, se aseguro de que Meg se aferrara a su cintura, Meg solo se limito a ver los alrededores disfrutando de la vista.

Al poco tiempo Hércules llevo a Meg a una laguna que estaba cerca de una antigua ciudadela en el bosque, donde se dispusieron a pasear, Pegaso aterrizo y al bajar Hércules extendió sus brazos para tomar la cintura a Meg y así descenderla del caballo alado, tomo la prenda que Meg tenía en sus brazos y las extendió en el suelo –Creo que es mejor que consiga un poco de comida cerca de aquí- Meg dijo tomando la falda de su vestido en sus manos- muy bien, entonces me quedare aquí cerca- Hércules contesto dirigiéndose al sitio contrario, Meg solo miro hacia atrás y siguió adelante a ciegas, aun no podía creer que ese hombre había hecho tanto por ella sin ni siquiera sospechar de su misión, comenzó a buscar entre los arbustos y desde lo lejos oía una pequeña canción entonada con una lira, parecía decir estas palabras: _"Recuerda… recuerda debes regresar_. Meg trato de seguir la canción por el bosque hasta que llego a un vasto donde los arboles de manzanas y las viñas de uvas se unían en total armonía, una pequeña imagen llego a su vista, era un día de otoño, ese lugar era muy conocido, había muchos árboles y plantas de frutos muy hermosos, hay una pequeña niña corriendo, es muy familiar, muchos guardias alrededor del jardín, parece ser alguien importante, una mujer la toma del torso para cargarla, Meg divisa su rostro, es una mujer no mayor a los 26 años, cabello largo negro, su larga cabellera recogida con un hermoso listón verde, caía como una hermosa cascada brillante, sus ojos eran morados hermosamente delineados, los labios rojos y en su mirada hacia la niña estaba llena de amor, la visión desapareció para Meg, aun no comprendía que querría decir, tomo en sus manos unos cuantos frutos que había de esos árboles y decidió volver.

Al llegar al lugar miro asombrada como Hércules tenía preparado el lugar, la tela que Meg tenía en manos al llegar ahora estaba como un estilo de tapete en el suelo, a su lado había unas copas y en un canasto un poco de pan, Hércules se acerco a ella y tomo los frutos de sus ropas, y se sentó en el lugar –Hércules, hiciste un excelente trabajo, esto es perfecto- Meg dijo un poco tímida- Bueno era lo menos que podía hacer, despues de que me ayudaras con mi misión- Hércules dijo sacando de una bolsa una manzana dorada. Meg estaba asombrada - ¿Cómo es que aun tienes las manzanas?- veras- Hércules comenzó a relatar- cuando las presente a los dioses ellos tomaron unas, las demás me ordenaron devolverlas, y las devolví… pero… -¿Pero?- Meg pregunto- una imagen vino a mí, devolví algunas manzanas pero tome solo una, ya sabes… bueno… ehmm.. Es decir... - ¿para mí?- Meg dijo tomando en sus manos la manzana- es muy lindo de tu parte en pensar en mi- miro a Hércules a los ojos y se recostó, poniendo su manzana en su vientre, Hércules se recostó junto a ella mirando el cielo y se dispuso a descansar, de verdad era un momento de paz que nada podía destruir; al menos eso pensaba.

En Tebas, cerca del mar pena y pánico se dedicaban a tomar las bestias por Meg, el mandato de su amo debían completar, reunir a las bestias ya que Meg se encargaría del mortal, deberían encargarse de la hidra- debemos tomar a la hidra y llevarla hacia la entrada del inframundo- pena ordeno a pánico- tu no me ordenas nada pena – el par de diablillos comenzaron a discutir y descuidaron las esferas que Meg portaba- se perdieron en la arena pánico ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer?- pena dijo con nerviosismo- Hades nos matara si descubre que perdimos la trampa- pánico respondió corriendo como loco por todos lados- no te preocupes- pena dijo mientras cambiaba de forma- la atraparemos nosotros mismos- pena se transformo en una sirena y entro al agua, viendo lo sucedido pánico hizo lo mismo diciendo- si bien dicho bicho- Tras varios intentos los diablillos localizaron a la hidra, trataron de llamar su atención haciendo de todo pero no pudieron despertar a la bestia, otra riña entre las horrendas sirenas fue lo que capto la atención de la hidra, la sangre de pena quien había chocado con un arrecife fue lo que la despertó, pena y pánico al ver esto trataron de escapar de la hidra pero lo que consiguieron fue enfurecerla más, esta los expuso del agua con un intento de devorarlos, el levantamiento de las aguas y el rugido de la hidra causo caos en las playas y un enorme movimiento terrenal cuando esta empezó a golpear el suelo.

Un estruendo enorme estremeció al héroe en su siesta, tenía un presentimiento malo acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que inmediatamente debía de regresar a Tebas, Meg aun se encontraba recostada, al parecer no sabía lo que había pasado, Hércules se levanto y tomo a Pegaso mas antes de despegar Meg despertó – Hércules ¿A dónde iras?, ¿me dejaras sola en este lugar sin saber a dónde ir?- Meg cuestiono pensando que Hércules sabia sobre ella, Hércules solo se limito a despegar a Pegaso y decirle a Meg estas palabras- no te preocupes mandare a Pegaso por ti, quiero que estés a salvo, Hércules solo miro mientras se alejaba como Meg estiro su mano hacia el cielo hasta que se perdió entre las alturas.

De pronto alguien familiar llego cerca de él, volando desde lo lejos llego Ícaro desesperado –Hérc, hermano amigo mío, ha sucedido algo terrible- ¿Qué ha pasado Ícaro?- La hidra- Ícaro respondió- ha despertado y está atacando en la playa de Tebas, debes de hacer algo Hércules- Ícaro grito tomando a Hércules de su armadura- necesitamos de tu ayuda no hemos podido hacer nada -¿trataste de distraerlo con tus inventos?- Hércules pregunto extrañado- lo hice pero la bestia los destruyo, tenemos que ir rápido antes de que destruya todo Hérc- Ícaro dijo tomando sus alas para volar- Hércules hizo que Pegaso volara más rápido para poder combatir a la bestia y evitar que vidas se perdieran.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Meg trataba de recoger todo lo que habían planeado Hércules y ella, cuando tuvo todo junto, de nuevo el sonido del arpa la guio hacia ese jardín al cual había llegado horas antes, dejo la canasta por un lado y se dispuso a pasar por las viñas de uvas, con sus manos trato de separar las plantas y pudo divisar algo inusual, un palacio atacado por la maleza, el tiempo y el olvido; paso por entre las plantas y decidió entrar a ese antiguo palacio, sentía como si ya lo hubiese visto; el sonido del arpa se hacía más fuerte, camino por los pasillos mirando como las posiciones de ese hermoso palacio yacían en el suelo olvidados, las estatuas degolladas, y los espejos rotos, en las paredes parecía que se hubiese incendiado; finalmente llego al salón real, abrió la gran puerta y observo el trono, habían 3 sillas de mármol, 2 grandes y una más pequeña, se acerco hacia el trono tratando de encontrar el nombre del posible rey que gobernaría ese lugar, pero su atención fue captada por un dibujo en la pared, Meg sintió nostalgia al ver ese dibujo, ya que recordó que ella misma lo había hecho, una visión más paso por su mente, una niña dibujando en la pared, parecía un hermoso paisaje, el rey se acerco a ella y la cargo en sus brazos, Meg pudo divisar su rostro, era ella de pequeña se veía feliz, otra figura se le agrego la mujer de la visión anterior le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo con amor, Meg no contuvo las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar , una voz al fondo dijo con consuelo – Querida Megara pensé que te alegraría volver a casa- ¿Macaria?- Meg dijo volteando bruscamente y secándose las lagrimas- he escuchado tu plegaria querida mortal mas no soy la única que ha sufrido estos años- Macaria afirmo acercándose a ella poniendo su mano en su hombro, una voz más se les unió cantando una melodía conocida, era Ember quien tocaba la lira, Meg no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, Ember se acerco a ella diciendo- no te preocupes, no eres la única que perdió a sus padres, por un deseo- ¿un deseo?- Meg cuestiono ¿pero cómo?- mi querida mortal- Macaria dijo- acaso has olvidado lo que paso ese día terrible- Meg solo se limito a contestar- no he recordado nada, mi memoria es borrosa- No debes preocuparte- Macaria contesto- lo recordaras, el lúgubre inframundo debió borrarte la memoria- lo recordaras mortal- Ember replico tocando su lira- solo necesitas desearlo.


	5. 4-2 El Acto de Un Heroe

Chapter 4 The Hero

_"volveremos a encontrar nuestro pasado, para enmendar el daño que han causado en el pasado y en el presente" _

Hércules rápidamente había arribado al lugar con la ayuda de Ícaro, miro como la gente corría del terror de la bestia, la hidra se poso en la playa tratando de atrapar a los humanos los cuales escapaban de ella, rápidamente ideo un plan con Ícaro- Ícaro- Hércules dijo- necesito que tomes algunos de los inventos de tu padre, recuerdas la catapulta- si lo recuerdo, pero no es buen momento de recordar los desastres de la escuela – replico- no, lo necesitaremos para atacarla, será la distracción para poder derrotarla- Hércules dijo poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Ícaro- A la orden capitán- Hércules pensó que si cortaba las cabezas de la bestia acabaría con ella rápidamente, Ícaro mientras tanto regresó a la catapulta y atrajo la atención de la bestia- Víbora maldita, mira por aquí – tiro la primera piedra y esta ataco, Hércules mientras tanto montado en Pegaso se acerco a la hidra, salto a su cuello y al caer le encajo su espada en el cuello, corrió alrededor de su cuello hasta que este se separo y cayó al agua junto con su cuerpo, Hércules salto a la playa y de pronto la gente regreso a aclamarle, entre ellos estaba Anaxarete, una joven de la nobleza la cual Hércules recordaba, fue su novia por 3 días despues de que ella le botara , se acerco a él- me pareces algo familiar, héroe- Anaxarete dijo con seriedad- ¿Cómo podremos agradecerte tal acto heroico?- Tal vez una cita a solas esta noche- Ícaro llego interrumpiendo- Ícaro no…- No te preocupes- Anaxarete agrego- una cita no haría daño a nadie- Una cita…- Hércules susurro recordando lo sucedido minutos antes, pensando en cómo estaría Meg en ese bosque. De la nada una sombra se levanto en la playa, todos se horrorizaron al ver a la hidra de pie decapitada, pero esta vez 3 cabezas brotaron de su cuello, Anaxarete retrocedió varios pasos atrás y la bestia ataco, la gente volvió a correr por todos los lugares- Maldito demonio, esta vez acabare contigo- Hércules dijo enfurecido- Hércules subió a la hidra mientras esta arremetía con las personas, Anaxarete estaba a punto de ser devorada por la bestia pero fue salvada por un muchacho llamado Ifis, Hércules suspiro de alivio al ver a su amiga a salvo, de nuevo Hércules corto la raíz de las cabezas de la bestia la cual nuevamente cayo al lago abatida, pensó que esa vez no volvería a levantarse, mas no fue así, Ícaro asustado corrió a buscar piedras flaméales para poder incinerar a la bestia, Hércules dio la vuelta y de nuevo vio a la bestia en pie pero ahora con mas cabezas, esta arremetió en la playa con más fuerza contra todo, una de las cabezas tomo a Anaxarete- ¡Hércules!- grito- ¡Anaxarete!- Hércules grito al mismo tiempo que Ifis, Hércules subió a Pegaso para confundir a la hidra e Ifis se dispuso a salvar a su amor .

Mientras tanto pena y pánico se encontraban asustados – Hades nos hará trizas cuando sepa que hemos fallado- pánico dijo corriendo por todos lados- querrás decir "si" es que se entera de ello- exclamo pena mostrando una perla- Si bien dicho bicho- pánico dijo arrojándola al suelo. En el bosque Meg se encontraba en lo que alguna vez llego a ser su jardín donde trataba de encontrar rastros de la "tragedia" que paso y no recordaba- Meg, mi querida mortal- Macaria dijo acercándose a ella- no te desgastes en esto querida- Macaria- megara dijo con tristeza- quiero saber…, si pudieras sentir lo que es perder a tu familia, y la memoria de cada momento que pasaste- es mejor no saber quiénes fueron los que te hicieron daño- Ember dijo en el fondo del jardín- de repente 2 voces familiares se acercaron a ella – Hermana ayúdanos, Hermana- ¡pena, pánico¡- Macaria y Meg exclamaron en conjunto- hermana hemos fallado en la misión de nuestro amo- ¿misión? ¿Qué clase de misión están hablando, secuaces del mal? –Ember dijo apareciendo cerca de los diablillos tomándolos de los cuellos encendida en llamas- Hermana espera,-macara dijo haciendo que esta los soltara-¿Qué clase de misión muchachos?- La hidra, la liberamos y ahora está destruyendo todo- pánico dijo corriendo de un lugar a otro lleno de terror. Meg por un momento recordó el estruendo- Hércules seguramente se dirigió a ese lugar, debo detenerlo- tomo una perla que tenía en su vestido- te acompañaremos hermana- pena dijo- No- Meg exclamo- ya hicieron mucho por hoy, es mi turno- dijo esto arrojando la perla al suelo y desvaneciéndose en el aire- De verdad la dejaremos ir hermana- Ember dijo- No si ellos nos guían- Macaria dijo tomando a ambos diablillos de la cola.

Al llegar a la playa Meg quedo horrorizada al observar como la hidra destrozaba a las personas, quienes corrían por su vida-¡A un lado, es hora de rostizar a esta bestia!- Ícaro dijo empujando gente con su catapulta- Hércules- Meg dijo al mirar como Hércules se partía la cabeza con la hidra, como si algo la hubiese hipnotizado, comenzó a caminar hacia la bestia, desde lo alto Hércules logro ver entre la multitud a Meg- ¡Meg No, detente!- Hércules grito mientras saltaba de la hidra, Meg parecía no entender ya que no respondía, tomo a Pegaso y se dirigió a ella, del otro lado de la playa Macaria y Ember llegaron transformadas en mortales – esto es inhumano, mi padre ¿Cómo es posible que el haya?- Ember cuestiono mientras veía como esta bestia destruía todo- lo sé, también quisiera una respuesta- Macaria respondió- habrá que acercarnos- pena dijo jalando las túnicas de las muchachas. Meg seguía caminando hasta que Hércules la tomo de su cintura aun volando a Pegaso- en que estas pensando, te dije que te quedaras en el bosque, no deberías estar aquí- dijo Hércules frenético- lo siento es solo que, algo me trajo hacia acá y odio estar sola- Hércules pensó que sería por la situación en la que ella se encontraba, Ícaro comenzó a atacar a la hidra y descubrió que cuando golpeaba el fuego a una cabeza esta dejaba de crecer u se deshacía mas la cabeza principal comenzaba a atacar a las demás, así que decidió avisar inmediatamente a Hércules , tomo sus alas y despego, en ese momento las columnas de los lugares se desplomaron, mientras Ember y Macaria no sospechaban una de ellas iba a caerle a Ember, un muchacho salto junto a ella -¡cuidado!- dio el joven tomándola- ¡Hermana!- Macaria grito al ver la columna dividiéndolas.

Ember abrió los ojos y miro al chico lo observo detenidamente, su tez era blanca, su cabello negro algo lizo, y sus ojos azul profundo, mas su sonrisa blanca tal como estrellas destellantes- ¿estás bien?- el chico pregunto- Ahora lo estoy- Ember respondió sonrojada- está bien deja te levanto- dijo el chico tomando la mano de Ember- ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Ember cuestiono- ehmm.. Chi… chip…. Chipacles pero puedes llamarme Chip- el chico dijo sonrojado- ¿y el tuyo?- Ember –ambos quedaron petrificados ente sus miradas y desaparecieron entre la multitud como si no hubiese nada en ese lugar. Ícaro logro llegar con Hércules- Hérc, hermano sé cómo detenerla- Ícaro dijo al ver como Hércules tomaba de los hombros a Megara- Pero ella ya está aquí- Hércules contesto confundido refiriéndose a megara- ¡A la Hidra!- Meg e Ícaro gritaron- hay que cortar sus cabezas y quemarlas antes de que se regeneren y la que está conectada totalmente al cuello hay que destruirla y así caerá – entonces hay que hacerlo- diciendo esto Hércules bajo a la playa y dejo a Meg en un sitio seguro y decidió acabar con la hidra, su plan era conseguir acabar con la cabeza principal y cualquier otra cabeza que tratara de oponerse la degollaría y quemaría, ese momento de terror para los habitantes de Tebas se convirtió en uno de entretenimiento cuando vieron como los heroes acababan con la bestia poco a poco, Hércules tomo su espada y salto de Pegaso para correr por el cuello de la bestia, enfrentando a cabezas enfurecidas y bolas de fuego cruzando su valentía hizo que llegara a la cima, tomo su espada con sus 2 manos – llego tu hora, es tiempo que vayas al tártaro-

Encajo la espada en el cráneo de la bestia la cual cayo inmediatamente al suelo, dejando un enorme charco de sangre y fuego. La multitud comenzó a aclamar al par de heroes acercándose a ellos mientras la bestia poco a poco se arrastraba hacia el agua, Hércules miro buscando a Meg, ella lo veía con una sonrisa mas no noto que la cola de la bestia la tenia agarrada de la pierna, cuando la fuerza de la hidra reclamada por el mar ganó, Meg se suspendió por el aire cayendo al agua, Hércules horrorizado de ver esto se dirigió al mar nadando, Meg sentía como perdía el aire, sentía como la cola de la hidra la tomaba hasta su cuello como si esta la quisiera llevar "siento como si muriese- Meg pensó quedando poco apoco inconsciente cerrando poco a poco sus ojos - mas no puedo, poco a poco se me acaba el aire ¿Acaso estoy muriendo otra ves?" antes de cerrarlos completamente pudo divisar a Hércules descender entre las aguas, Hércules con su fuerza libero el cuerpo de Meg, y tomándola subió a la superficie , nado hacia la playa y recostó a Meg en la arena, todos los espectadores quedaron atónitos entre ellos Macaria, pena y pánico, Hércules le dio respiración boca a boca y Meg despertó, ambos sintieron algo diferente, más pensaron que solo era el hecho de casi estar ahogada, Meg se levanto y estuvo a punto de volver a caer solo que Hércules la tomo de los hombros, ahora con delicadeza- Meg- Hércules dijo- es hora de ir a casa- Meg volteo a mirarlo y repitió susurrando-A casa- le devolvió una sonrisa, llamo a Pegaso y subió a la muchacha, Hércules subió despidiendo a la gante moviendo su mano y despego, Macaria miro hacia el cielo y suspiro tranquilamente- A pesar de que hubo perdidas increíbles, despues de todo lo necesitas para que muchas vidas sean felices- tomo a pena y pánico- Y ustedes, más vale que no vuelvan a causar otro holocausto- lo prometemos hermana, lo prometemos- Macaria miro a el sol ocultarse en la playa- el atardecer es hora de ir a casa- Macaria camino por la sangrienta playa hasta llegar a un establecimiento donde Ember estaba con Chipacles- Uno de mis intereses es la música- Chipacles dijo- de verdad, la mía también, la música es mi vida entera- Ember contesto tomando en sus manos una soda- Tenemos muchas cosas en común- dijo Chipacles tomando sus manos- ¡Hermana!- Macaria grito desde el otro lado de la calle acercándose a ellos- oh Macaria, el es Chipacles, Chipacles ella es mi hermana Macaria- puedes llamarme chip- dijo extendiendo su mano en muestra de amistad- tienes un nombre muy parecido- dijo chip examinando a la chica- Hermana-dijo Macaria- tenemos que irnos ya casi anochece- pero hermana yo y…- No te preocupes Ember- chip dijo- ¿nos volveremos a ver? – Ember cuestiono- si, mas quiero saber dónde vives- chip pregunto- en el bosque de la antigua Tebas, me encontraras al oír una melodía- Ember dijo soltando la mano de Chipacles y alejándose con Macaria- lo recordare Ember, lo recordare-.

En la mansión de Hércules, Megara se encontraba tomando unos frutos, preparándole algo a Hércules en agradecimiento por salvarla de su estado de inconsciencia, un llamado llego a la puerta del héroe , fil se ofreció a abrir la puerta, al abrirla llego Anaxarete vestida con una túnica de seda blanca muy hermosa ,- oh dioses- fil dijo- me presento mi nombre es Filoctetes, pero….- vine a ver a Hércules, ¿se encuentra en casa?- Anaxarete dijo con una mueca en la boca de mala gana- ah el chico se encuentra en su habitación, deja que la chica te acompañe- Gracias- contesto. Meg se acerco a ella y le llevo a la habitación de Hércules, despues de esto se devolvió a terminar el platillo para el héroe, en la habitación Hércules se encontraba afilando su espada con un cuero – Anaxarete- Hércules dijo sorprendido- ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?- la verdad Hércules- Anaxarete explico-lamento haberte dejado en la escuela, esos 3 días fueron lo mejor que pudimos haber vivido en mucho tiempo y ahora, quisiera darte una muestra de agradecimiento- Hércules quedo atónito al ver como ella se desnudo frente a él, soltó su cabello y se acerco al héroe pidiéndole un beso, lo que no sabían ambos era que más de ellos sabían de lo que pasaba, por una rendija de la puerta Meg pudo divisar al par de almas que se encontraban ahí sorprendida, del otro lado por la ventana el enamorado Ifis quien al ver a ambos juntos soltó lagrimas de dolor y con su corazón roto, decidió irse del lugar, por otra parte Meg solo dejo la vasija llena de frutos en un diván que había cerca de ese lugar y al mismo tiempo la manzana que él le había regalado, y se encerró en su habitación, en la ventana divisó un pedacito de piedra, se acerco y la tomo en sus manos, no era solo un trozo de piedra, era el dibujo que ella había hecho en el palacio, lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos sin sentir la tristeza llegar, y lloro. En la habitación Anaxarete tenía a Hércules recostado en su cama y cuando sus labios iban a encontrarse Hércules sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza y empujo a Anaxarete al otro lado de la cama- ¿Te pasa algo querido?- Anaxarete pregunto- ¿estás bien?-tengo que… vístete te llevare a casa- Hércules dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de su habitación- malhumorada Anaxarete tomo sus prendas y se dispuso a vestirse, Hércules paso cerca de la habitación de Meg y oyó el llanto de ella, quiso entrar mas no tuvo el valor, Anaxarete salió de la habitación y se dispuso a irse con Hércules, Hércules tomo a Pegaso subieron a él y comenzaron su vuelo.

Al poco tiempo Hércules estaba en la casa de Anaxarete cuando una horrible escena estaba en su puerta, el joven Ifis yacía colgado en la puerta de entrada, Hércules quiso cubrir los ojos de Anaxarete mas esta no tubo reacción alguna- Anaxarete no veas esto- Hércules dijo- No me importa- contesto la muchacha- era un chico muy fastidioso, lo detestaba si es que sentía algo por él, este es el destino que se merece por haberme tratado de enamorar- ¡pero te salvo la vida Anaxarete!- Hércules exclamo- acaso no sientes pena por el- lo que llegare a sentir y siempre sentiré, es repulsión- despues de esto una voz dijo- mortal, por tus pecados te maldigo, el amor de este hombre te ha llevado a tu destino, te conservaras así como es tu corazón, una piedra – dicho esto la figura de Anaxarete se conservo como una estatua, hermosa pero fría, Hércules quedo atónito y se dispuso a bajar el cuerpo del hombre y ponerlo junto a su fría e insensible amada,- Hércules, no te debes de sentir triste- la voz dijo- su alma es como la piedra- en ese momento comprendió todo, tomo a Pegaso y se dirigió a casa. Al llegarse dirigió a su habitación mas en el diván divisó una vasija llena de frutos junto con la manzana de Meg, pensó en lo que oyó antes de irse, se dirigió a la habitación de Meg y entro, miro a la muchacha tendida en la cama con un pedazo de piedra en sus manos, se acerco y la acomodo en la cama, la arropo y puso su piedra en sus manos, observo el pequeño dibujo y una sonrisa salió de él, solo acaricio su rostro y salió de la habitación,.

En el inframundo llego Macaria, -madre he regresado a casa- Macaria hija- Perséfone se acerco a la diosa- ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo?- he seguido a pena y pánico- una voz se les unió era la del dios Hades- han conseguido atrapar a la hidra- la verdad no padre- Macaria contesto- ahora se encuentra en el tártaro- Macaria dijo- ¡Pena, Pánico!- hades grito enfurecido lleno de llamas, los diablillos se acercaron a su amo atemorizados- Os demando que me digan ¿qué ha pasado, porque no tengo a la hidra?- hades grito tomando a los diablillos del cuello- fue Hércules- pena dijo con dificultad- si por qué Hércules es un héroe todo el día- pánico continuo diciendo- en ese momento hades soltó a los diablillos y ordeno que se retiraran- padre- Macaria dijo- que hay de malo que la hidra este en tártaro, podrías ir tu mismo por ella- no lo entiendes Macaria- hades dijo- si en el tártaro está junto a Eris, y no puedo presentármele a ella- en el tártaro Eris recibió a la nueva bestia caída- así que hades hizo que esta hermosura cayera, no te preocupes- Eris dijo tomándola con las manos- serás feliz con mis niños- pitch tomo a la bestia con la arena negra y la puso junto a las demás bestias caídas- Madre, -pitch dijo- ¿Qué pasara ahora qué mi padre está reuniendo bestias?- se hará lo que el destino nos prepare- Eris dijo juntando sus manos- En Grecia una dulce melodía se oía en cada rincón, la cual Ember canto con alegría, fuera de la casa de Chipacles, Ember lo observo dormir plácidamente, con es dulce imagen comenzó a cantar y a volar, pensando en ese maravilloso momento que vivió, esperando volver a ver a ese muchacho de nuevo.


	6. ¿Disculpa?

Chapter 5 apologize

_"marcaste mi destino con tu desgracia, ¿volver a ti?, acaso no he aprendido mi lección, una disculpa no será suficiente para los 2" _

Ya habían pasado semanas desde el suceso de la hidra en Tebas, las hojas caían al mismo tiempo que el viento las hacia danzar, parecía como si hubiese llegado la paz al fin a esas tierras, todos estaban tranquilos bajo la protección de Hércules y los mismos dioses, todos los días era la misma rutina, por la mañana Hércules salía de su mansión y se dirigía al templo de su padre, fil le encomendaba tareas para ayudar a reinos vecinos, y Meg se encargaba de la mansión, esa mañana Meg cruzo miradas con Hércules, desde ese día ambos no se dirigieron una sola palabra, sintió como su corazón sobresaltaba en su pecho, ambos petrificados no sabían que decir, Hércules rompió el momento se dirigió a tomar su espada y su yelmo y salió de la casa, Meg bajó la mirada y se decidió a observar cómo se alejaba por la ventana, miro como Hércules despegaba con Pegaso desde el patio y decidió salir, miro hacia un balcón que daba la vista hacia el mar aun cuestionándose sobre el destino con ese hombre ¿es en realidad un obstáculo para su amo Hades? ¿un mortal contra el dios del inframundo? ¿Siendo un semidiós podía derrotarlo? Había muchas preguntas sin responder en su mente, solo se dispuso a juntar sus manos para elevar un deseo a los dioses, deseó con su corazón que alguno de los dioses lo escuchara que le ayudase a olvidar completamente esta misión

Mientras tanto en el monte Olimpo, los "olímpicos" se habían reunido para discutir una última cuestión los deseos de los humanos los han estado abrumando, entre ellos se encontraba Hera, Zeus, Poseidón, Atenea, Ares, Hefestos, Apolo, Hestia, Hermes, Afrodita, Hades y su esposa Perséfone en representación de su madre Deméter, y otros dioses quienes oían las decisiones de Zeus -Hermanos- Zeus dijo- nos hemos reunido por una cuestión muy importante, los humanos han deseado hasta lo que es imposible conseguir, y estamos sobre cargados de las plegarias que en verdad valen la pena, necesito sugerencias- tal vez necesitan más templos y ríos que conecten a sus cosechas- Poseidón agrego- yo creo que esos deseos provienen de una fuente mas fuerte- Morfeo dijo- debería concentrarme en darles un mejor descanso- querida afrodita- se acerco Hera a la diosa- los deseos que han llegado desde mi templo son los mismos, una unión más pura en el matrimonio- creo que podremos solucionar eso, si no siguiesen los deseos animales que llevan dentro de ellos- afrodita dijo- o tal vez tu hijo no está haciendo su trabajo como debe de ser- Hera replicó abofeteando en la espalda a eros, quien descansaba plácidamente en una nube- ¡¿Acaso creen ustedes que me rasco el ombligo todos los días?!- Eros grito- estoy todos los días y las noches me paso complaciendo sus vagas necesidades para que no valoren lo que hago- ¡Hey! Zeus hermano –hades hablo- tal vez necesiten dirigirse a un dios diferente, ósea lo que trato de decir es que no hay ningún templo hacia mí, no hay un sol o templo en toda Grecia a mi honor, solo los mortales me buscan cuando están muertos o en peligro de…..- afrodita interrumpió- hay que mandarles un poco de amor, o darles algo que los haga ser felices- ¡Ja!- Ares se burlo- ¿Acaso no lo ves afrodita? La guerra les satisface, todos los reyes vienen a mi pidiendo plegarias, les hace sentir vivos, es el mismo caso de Esparta- Me disculpas Ares- Atenea dijo- pero solo los hombres que pelean tienen deseos carnales retenidos, por eso se desahogan matando a sus similares- ¡Ares!- Perséfone se sobresalto- lo único que hacen tus mortales es manchar de sangre la tierra fértil, las plantas y las flores, y también tener el inframundo saturado de almas perdidas en el limbo- ¡Ya Basta!, es suficiente- Zeus se levanto de su asiento- aun no lo podemos saber y si nadie se pone de acuerdo con los demás, se pueden retirar de mi salón- los dioses abandonaron la sala al oír las ordenes de su padre supremo dejándolo solo en la habitación, mas unos dioses menores se habían mantenido en el lugar, ante la presencia de Zeus se acercaron, Macaria, Eilethia, Sandman, Aura, Erebus, Tyche, Ember entre otros. Macaria fue la primera en acercarse al imponente Zeus,- Oh poderoso dios, padre y señor de los dioses, nosotros los dioses menores tenemos una propuesta- Macaria dijo inclinándose- Que es lo que desean dioses jóvenes- Zeus dijo poniendo su mano en la barba, mostrando interés- Nosotros hemos hecho un poco de nuestro empeño en presentarles a ustedes los grandes dioses los deseos de los humanos- Erebus explico al dios- Hemos hecho hasta lo inexplicable mi señor, hemos convertido sus deseos en luces que se elevan hacia el cielo- Ember explico tomando a su hermana de la mano- ¿Cuál es su propuesta chicos?- dijo Zeus interesado- Seguir ese mismo sistema, mas presentárselos de manera individual- aura respondió- ¿ y cómo lo harán muchachos? No todos pueden estar en más de 1 lugar a la vez- Zeus aclaro- No, pero Sandy sabe como lo haremos, con un poco de arena en ellos- Macaria dijo- será como la labor de Morfeo, mas esta llegara a usted de forma inmediata…

Ya había pasado un poco la mañana ese día y Meg se había dirigido al mercado como todas las mañanas, se dirigió a comprar un poco de comida, tomo una manzana en sus manos y desde el cielo logro ver a Hércules vigilando el lugar, solo se dispuso a bajar la mirada y pensar, un sonido de trompetas distrajo la atención de la gente, de la nada unos guardias comenzaron a mover a la gente para abrir el paso, desde lo lejos se dejaban ver que cargaban una carroza en sus manos, donde tenían a los próximos reyes de Tebas y Tracia, cuando se acercaban logro divisar a Adonis y a una joven princesa Lavinia, sintió un frio en su espalda, un nudo en la garganta, un peso en su pecho y quedo petrificada, Adonis la había traicionado, recordó su desgracia, estaba completamente enamorada de él, aun en su lecho de muerte el juro amor y lealtad a la joven, y aunque ella vendió su alma para devolverle la vida a su amado, y aun así la única condición que si él se alejaba de ella seria la fiel asistente del dios de la muerte, la rabia consumió el corazón roto de Megara, por él iba a hacerla daño a alguien ajeno, todos comenzaron a reverenciar a la joven pareja todos excepto Meg, rápidamente Adonis reconoció a la chica que no reverenciaba a sus próximos reyes- Guardias- Adonis ordeno- traigan a la chica que no reverencia- dicho esto los guardias tomaron a Meg de los hombros y la pusieron frente a él- Querida- Adonis dijo tomando el rostro de Meg en sus manos- hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que no te veía, me siento encantado, aun sigues siendo ardiente-

Afortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- Meg dijo de mala gana- sigues siendo el mismo engreído, desalmado, y estúpido de siempre- uno de los guardias la apretó del hombro con fuerza- ¿Cómo osas hablarle así a tu futuro rey?, Espera- adonis interrumpió- me siento misericordioso hoy, te daré una última oportunidad, una oferta por los viejos tiempos, querida se que aun sientes algo por mi- Adonis querido, no deberías hacer esto- Lavinia dijo a adonis mas no hizo caso a sus palabras- te ofrezco la oportunidad de vivir en mi palacio, quiero que seas mi concubina,- dijo esto tocando a megara desde su cuello hasta su hombro- ya sabes cómo me pones querida- Sobre mi pútrido y destrozado cadáver- Meg respondió con furia escupiéndole en la cara, adonis se indigno y ordeno a los guardias que la llevasen afueras de la ciudad, llevaron a Meg arrastrando mientras Lavinia gritaba como loca que se detuviesen, pero una vez más nadie la escucho, buscando un poco de ayuda recordó al héroe con la que una vez se había comprometido, al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad tomaron a Meg de ambos brazos y la acorralaron en un árbol –Esperen- adonis se acerco a Meg- No te tengo miedo- Meg dijo- lo sé querida- adonis respondió tomando un mechón de su coleta- Sabes la vida es maravillosa, gracias a los dioses puedo vivir como nunca- golpeo a Meg en el vientre- pero no tendría nada si no fuese por ti, Guardias es toda suya- ordenando esto mientras Meg se encontraba tumbada en el suelo del dolor, los guardias se acercaban a Meg no con buenas intenciones, desde las alturas descendió Hércules desenfundando su espada e interponiéndose entre los guardias y Meg- Tontules- adonis dijo con mal humor- mi héroe- Lavinia suspiro aliviada- Mi nombre es Hércules, Adonis, no deberías estar haciendo esto- pero si solo nos estábamos divirtiendo ¿o no es cierto muchachos?- Adonis dijo sarcásticamente-

El tratar de golpear a una persona y tratarla como un objeto ¿acaso eso es para ti un acto de diversión?-Hércules dijo furioso- Hérc, querido amigo, sabemos que desde que éramos adolecentes nunca estuvimos de acuerdo así que te propongo algo, hagamos una tregua, una tregua de amigos- adonis dijo esto extendiendo su mano hacia Hércules, Hércules paso su espada a su mano izquierda y le dio la mano si saber que adonis tenía un plan, trato de apuñalar a Hércules en el cuello al acercarse más solo pudo encajar su cuchilla en su brazo, Hércules sintió un dolor enorme pero eso no impidió que se decidiese a luchar con adonis, tomo su espada y se levanto para luchar- Eres un desalmado-Hércules grito atacando a adonis- Eso es un halago para mi querido Hércules- y así comenzaron la lucha, Lavinia se había acercado a Meg para protegerla de algún daño, Adonis estaba furioso con Hércules y esta era la oportunidad para demostrarle al mundo que él podía matar a un semidiós

en las ruinas de la antigua capital, Ember se encontraba sola, esperando a su hermana ya que ese día, todos los dioses menores se darían una ardua tarea en toda Grecia. Una voz familiar comenzó a llamarla- Ember.. ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¡Oh Ember!- Ember sabía que era Chipacles- Estoy aquí chip- ¿Dónde? Siempre te me escondes- chip dijo bromeando- solo sigue mi voz y el sonido de mi lira-Ember comenzó a tocar su lira y a cantar un poco, cuando chip se acercaba a ella un poco mas guiado por el bello sonido, Ember cambiaba a su forma humana-Oh te encontré Ember- dijo chip corriendo a su lado- y tu bello cabello ondulado negro- Ember hecho una risita burlona- por favor chip, siempre haces notar mi cabello- es tan notorio como mis dientes- Ember puso su mano en su cara- si chip tus dientes se notarían hasta el final del tártaro-no tanto como tu rostro- chip dijo burlándose de lo que Ember le había dicho

En las alturas un ente molesto se hacía ver, era Eros quien molesto con el comentario de Hera, decidió hacer su voluntad con sus flechas, desde lo alto miro a Ember y a Chip jugueteando y a su mente llego la idea de dispararles a ambos, siempre él había disparado con una sola flecha, la idea era perfecta, tomo en sus manos su arco y apunto hacia Ember, Ember al instante comenzó a sentirse un poco diferente, y se quedo perdida, chip se le acerco pensando que algo le había pasado, eros otra vez apunto y disparo esta vez a Chip, en ese momento ambos comenzaron a sentir un dolor fuerte de cabeza y se hincaron, eros reía desde las alturas mas no se dio cuenta que otro ente descendía del cielo, era Macaria quien al ver lo que eros había hecho con su hermana decidió tomar justicia, mas quería asegurarse que tanto Ember como Chip estarían bien. Cuando Ember y chip encontraron miradas, se perdieron, tomaron sus manos y entonces todo paso- Me siento un poco extraña- Ember dijo- ¿Qué es lo que sientes querida?- La verdad siento muchas cosas chip, muchas cosas, como si volase en los cielos y tomara la misma lira de Orfeo para ir directo al paraíso-sabes algo Ember, -chip agrego tomando un mechón de su cabello- lo mismo siento yo- Ember y Chip se dispusieron a caminar un poco, y Macaria suspiro tranquila, miró hacia el horizonte y observo a Eros quien se burlaba de lo sucedido, y decidió continuar con ello, Macaria lo siguió sin pensarlo 2 veces

mientras tanto Adonis se estaba abatiendo en la batalla, llamo a los pocos guardias que quedaban para que abatieran a Hércules, mas sus guardias no hicieron caso ya que tenían miedo del héroe, un aventurado quiso tomarlo por la espalda, saltándole encima mas Hércules logro tomarlo del brazo y lo lanzo hacia los demás guardias- ¡¿eso es todo lo que tienes tontules?!- Adonis grito enfurecido- es mejor que te vayas al templo de tu padre y resignarte- eso no va hacer que te deje ir- Hércules dijo abalanzándose a adonis- tienes que admitirlo siempre quisiste ser como yo- Hércules recordó cada momento que Adonis le había hecho pasar en la Academia, le tiro una patada y lo alejo de su vista- tengo que admitirlo,-Hércules dijo levantándose del suelo- alguna vez quise ser como tú, pero me di cuenta que eres un engreído, devuélvete a tu palacio y reina- Hércules se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a donde Lavinia y Meg, en ese momento Adonis se levanto tomando una espada que estaba en el suelo, Meg y Lavinia miraron horrorizadas y ambas gritaron a una voz- ¡Hércules cuidado!- Hércules se volteo y tomo a adonis del brazo evitando que este lo apuñalara. Desde las alturas el ente los capto Eros miro la batalla- jojojo- dijo burlonamente-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una batalla, y quienes la han iniciado, Un Engreído príncipe, y nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Zeus- punto hacia Hércules y disparo, Hércules se sintió un poco mareado más eso no dejo que siguiera la batalla, Macaria miro horrorizada, debería hacer algo- Seria una verdadera diversión ver a los 2 mas grandes enemigos convertirse en los más apasionados amantes- cuando eros iba a disparar Macaria se abalanzo evitando que la flecha cayera en adonis, en cambio la flecha se dirigió en Meg quien se había levantado, de pronto ambos sintieron un dolor inmenso en la cabeza y se arrodillaron, Hércules estaba perdiendo la mente, el dolor era inmenso, Adonis aprovecho para eliminar a su enemigo- llego tu hora -adonis dijo apuntando su espada en el cuello del héroe, marcándole un corte ligero en el mismo- No!- una voz se unió, Lavinia se había interpuesto entre Hércules y Adonis- ¡Lavinia Vete de aquí!- Adonis Ordeno, ella solo puso su mano junto a la de él y susurro a su oído- Adonis, es hora de ir a palacio, no derrames sangre aquí- Adonis pensó y antes de hacerlo, guardo su espada y ordeno a los guardias que irían a palacio. Macaria furiosa tomo de la túnica a Eros- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?, esto no es por lo que eres un dios asignado- Tranquila hermana- eros dijo separándose de Macaria- Solo son mortales ¿Qué podría salir mal?- dijo eros riendo y alejándose del lugar lo más rápido que podían

habían dejado a Hércules y a Meg, cuando Hércules recupero la sensibilidad, la miro tumbada bajo un árbol, rápidamente se acerco y tomo a la muchacha en sus brazos fuertes- Meg despierta, Meg, no- H…He... Hércules- dijo Meg abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y tocando su rostro- Dioses- Hércules la abrazo- pensé que te había perdido- recuerdas soy una chica fuerte- Hércules soltó una risita burlona- Hey ¿acaso creías que te iba a dejar sola?- no- Meg dijo mirando con atención a su héroe- definitivamente no- Meg se aferro al cuello del héroe y este hablo a Pegaso, subió a Meg primero y el se sentó detrás de ella, la abrazo entre sus brazos y la luz del atardecer ilumino el rostro de Hércules, Meg quedo encantada verdaderamente el parecía un dios verdadero

en las ruinas, Ember y chip jugaban inocentemente ambos se sentían libres, y enamorados, entre juegos inocentes y cantos sin sentido ambos se dieron cuenta de este sentimiento que los invadía, de entre los arbustos una voz se hizo presente, era Macaria- Mi hermana, ha vuelto- Ember dijo tomando las manos de chip- Debo irme, ¿verdad querida?- si- asintió bajando la mirada con tristeza- Pero volveré a verte, no te preocupes Ember, mi dulce Ember- dijo chip besando su mano y alejándose entre los arbustos, en un suspiro Ember tomo su firma original, en ese momento Macaria apareció- Ember, Hermana ¿estás lista?-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro- Mas que lista hermana, es hora de atar cabos sueltos, en esos momentos su lira tomo un tamaño más grande y salto a él para elevarse en los cielos mientras Apollo descienda ocultaba el sol.

Hércules había llegado a la mansión con Meg en brazos,- chico dónde estabas- dijo fil furioso- debiste estar en los establos del rey de Augias- Lo siento fil, pero paso un incidente en el centro- Hércules dijo entrando con Meg- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado chico?-dijo preocupado- Adonis, fil, eso es lo que ha pasado, trato de golpear a Meg- Woah! Chico, y te dejo muy mal herido- dijo fil mirando la herida que le habían hecho- pienso que deben de descansar ambos- diciendo esto Hércules llevó a Meg a su habitación y la recostó en su cama- debes descansar Meg, fue un día muy fuerte para ambos- Hércules beso la mejilla de Meg y salió de la habitación. De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta, Hércules se dispuso a abrir, y se asombro al ver a Lavinia en la puerta con una canasta en brazos- Hérc, hola espero no estar en un mal momento, vine a ver – ¿Meg? Está en su habitación- Hércules respondió- si, ¿puedo verla?- Hércules pensó que posiblemente seria una trampa de adonis, pero Lavinia había protegido a Meg y a el mismo cuando este los iba a descuartizar- bien Lavinia pero apresúrate, no quisiera tu esposo saber que estas aquí. Lavinia entro en la habitación, diviso a Meg recostada, se sentó a su lado dejando la canasta en la ventana- Lo siento tanto, ¿Esto nunca debió pasar?- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me defendiste?- Meg pregunto confundida- mi nombre es Lavinia, era injusto que mi esposo te tratase de esa manera- Muchas gracias Lavinia- No fue nada Meg, solo vine a disculparme, y pronto me devolveré a palacio, mi esposo espera- Lo sé- Meg dijo soltando una pequeña risita- debo irme- Lavinia- Meg dijo antes de que esta saliera de la habitación- No hagas nada que él no se merezca- Lavinia miro asombrada a Meg y sonrió- lo hare mi querida Megara- Lavinia se alejo del lugar poco despues entro Hércules a la habitación- Le agradaste mucho Meg- ¿enserio?- sí, pero me queda una cuestión- ¿Cuál es Hércules?-¿Qué quisiste decir? ¿Qué causo que adonis te hiciera eso?- Meg trago saliva y sintió un nudo en la garganta-no… no puedo decirlo- Meg si no me dices no podre ayudarte- Hércules dijo tomando su rostro con su mano-y quiero de verdad ayudarte- las lagrimas de Meg se hicieron notar y un dolor en su pecho también- él… yo le salve la vida, y él me traiciono- Meg no pudo más y lloro en el pecho de Hércules

caída la noche y el manto de Morfeo cubrió toda Grecia, el nuevo plan salía perfectamente a la perfección, los dioses menores y guardianes se dispusieron a buscar a aquellas plegarias que no se podían elevar, de pronto el aprendiz de Morfeo, Sandman se elevo en los cielos en una nube de arena dorada y comenzó a danzar, moviendo las manos en todas direcciones, ese era el plan, mediante esa arena los deseos se harían presente en figuras ante Zeus, todo iba de la mansión de Hércules, Meg aun estaba despierta, pensaba en las heridas de Hércules, y una idea vino a su mente, el cristal que la mantenía con vida, puede curarlo; salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de él, lo miro dormir plácidamente, tomo el cristal y lo puso cerca de la herida, cerró los ojos y espero que esta surtiera efecto, el cristal brillo con tal intensidad, mas ella comenzaba a sentirse débil, su respiración era irregular, no pudo más y separo el cristal de la herida, observo aliviada como quedo una cicatriz y sonrió de regocijo; miro detenidamente el rostro de Hércules y sintió una fuerza que la atraía a él, junto sus manos e imploro "dioses, oh poderosos escuchen mi suplica, deseo olvidar por completo esta misión, y quiero la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo", un ente fuera de la habitación tomo su deseo puro, era Ember quien acompañada de Macaria tomaron el deseo de megara y lo elevaron con una fuerza tal que este mismo se cumpliría- Hermana, Quiero que todo esto termine- Ember dijo- No te preocupes Ember- Macaria respondió- todo saldrá bien, ella ya está bien sin nosotras ahora- Ember miro como Meg se recostaba en su cama y la arena amarilla se situaba en su rostro, haciendo la figura de 2 personas juntas encerradas en un corazón, Ember sonrió y se alejo del lugar, pensando que definitivamente esos deseos se cumplirían. Si se cumplirán.


	7. Los secretos de Ember

**Chapter 6 Ember's secret**

_"¿cuanto tiempo he de ocultar mis secretos? Huellas en el tiempo, historias enredadas con esta mórbida realidad, tengo en mis manos la realidad de mi padre…"_

Era un día memorable en Grecia, los mortales estaban tan contentos por las respuestas de los dioses que sus templos estaban abarrotados de tributos y los dioses estaban felices de ello.

En el inframundo, Macaria se encontraba deambulando rápidamente en el inframundo con Ember de la mano, quería que su hermana supiera como era el cambio de estación, lo sabia como era, casi mágico Hades surcaba el cielo con Perséfone montados en una carroza dejando caer de una ánfora un liquido cristalino y brillante sobre las nubes de toda Grecia, haciendo que estas produzcan los copos de nieve, al principio pequeños mas al final culminaban en los campos convirtiéndolos en un hermoso paisaje blanco.

Tras una columna Ember miro como su padre preparaba todo, subió a Perséfone delicadamente en la carroza y esta misma tenia la ánfora en sus manos, -Adiós padre- Ember dijo suspirando al ver como despegaba en la carroza, Macaria volteo y vio como en los ojos verdes de su hermana brotaban pequeñas lagrimitas de tristeza,- no te preocupes Hermana- Macaria dijo tomando su mano- muy pronto volveremos a ser una familia unida-Ember soltó una sonrisa triste y se decidió a entrar en el salón principal, Ember quedo impactada, todo era igual a desde la última vez que había entrado ahí, corrió hacia la mesa circular de su padre- Mira hermana- dijo con emoción- habías visto este mapa, es una réplica de toda Grecia, jeje recuerdo cuando aún era muy pequeña y mi madre y hermano aun vivíamos aquí, nuestro padre se la pasaba pegado a este lugar- un pequeño flashback le llego a su mente, Ember había salido de su habitación buscando a su padre, era muy pequeña, camino por los pasillos y miro a su madre en una habitación levantando los ánimos de su hermano mayor que hacia figuras con arena negra, pareciera un corcel; camino hasta el salón principal donde miro a su padre inclinado en esa mesa, apoyado en sus brazos,- dioses-refunfuñaba-ya estoy harto de que Zeusin esté a cargo, ni con las infidelidades que tiene he podido convencer a Hera-pa...papa- Ember dijo jalando de su túnica-Ember- hades la cargó al ver los ojos verdes de su hija- mi pedacito de caos- Pa... ¿porque estas molesto?- dijo con tristeza- son cosas que no puedes entender aun pequeña- hades dijo, Ember tomo en sus pequeñas manos la figura de las arpías- pa.. deberías hablar con ellas, te pueden ayudar- Hades miro con asombro la inteligencia de su hija- tienes razón Ember, pero ahora pequeña diablilla deberías estar en la cama;- y lo comprendí, ahora lo entiendo, porque nuestro padre pasaba un largo tiempo en este lugar, entendí porque en el invierno teníamos que irnos al templo del caos, cuando el tártaro cayó me di cuenta de que mi padre tenía muchos secretos bajo la manga- Ember dijo apoyándose en la mesa, el silencio invadió a Macaria acerco su mano a la de Ember- me tienes a mí, Somos hermanas para eso estamos- dijo con una sonrisa- tal vez no deba de estar aquí- dijo Ember-y si mi lugar es el tártaro con mi madre y mi hermano-Ember, sabemos que tanto nuestras madres como nosotros pertenecemos aquí- Macaria dijo- y nuestro padre lo sabe- Pero.. ¿Porque lo hizo?, ¿por qué?-Ember cuestiono- Solo el destino lo sabe hermana...

A lo lejos unos sollozos se hacían oír en los pasillos del inframundo-Las almas perdidas del Limbo- Ember soltó con una sonrisa en su cara-Espera ¡Ember, Ember, regresa!- Macaria se exaltó al ver como su hermana salía disparada del salón, la siguió con mucha rapidez y Ember quiso jugar una carrera, Macaria preocupada acelero su paso, no quería que su hermana entrara en problemas- ¡Ember, hermana espera! ¡No debemos pasar por aquí!- Exclamaba al no querer desobedecer las órdenes de su madre-¡Vamos Macaria!-Ember dijo- Nadie se enterará- siguieron su inocente carrera hasta que Ember quedo frente una cámara del inframundo, esta cámara tenía una cortina de enredaderas y algunas flores, la invadió su curiosidad y decidió entrar -¡Ember detente!- Macaria dijo sosteniendo el brazo de su hermana- mi madre te matara si entras ahí- descuida Maki-Ember dijo entrando- Nadie se enterará- diciendo esto Macaria entro junto con su hermana. En la habitación estaba llena de ánforas de todos tamaños, también había una increíble cantidad de flores y plantas, en el centro de ese lugar había otra cortina en medio de una especie de fuente.

Ember sin dudas se acerco a ella y la abrió, quedo horrorizada al ver que en ese lugar estaba una mujer estirada de sus extremidades superiores por enredaderas con espinas, sus piernas estaban enterradas en una roca, pareciera que estuviese embarazada, tenia cabello largo y negro casi no se le notaba la cara, de su boca salía una especie de tubo que conectaba con las paredes, y los sonidos de perdida salían de ella como si fuese dolor, sus lagrimas caían por su cara y al juntarse con las gotas de sangre caían en una hermosa flor dorada de la cual se formaban un liquido brillante; horrorizada Ember trato de gritar mas se cubrió la boca -Oh dioses- Macaria dijo sorprendida- no puede ser- ¡la liberare!, Ember puso sus manos en la enredadera de sus brazos y una luz cegadora la envolvió, y se transporto a otro lugar. los sollozos aun se oían, Ember se encontraba sentada en una roca, en un bosque lleno de flora y fauna, al parecer era invierno ya que el viento era muy frío, entre los arboles una mujer bailaba y danzaba llena de felicidad y alegría, tomando flores en sus manos, al acercarse a Ember se detuvo, quedo petrificada y atravesó a la joven chica, Ember miro hacia atrás y miro a un hombre tirado en el suelo, la mujer se acerco y se puso sobre ella "hombre extraño ¿quien eres?"- la escena cambio al parecer el hombre se había quedado con la mujer -estas seguro que te tienes que ir koz- la mujer dijo- Tengo que volver mi amada, mas no te preocupes volveré, por ustedes 2- el hombre dijo tomando la cabeza de la mujer en sus manos dándole un beso apasionado dejándole un medallón dorado- Kozmotis esperare por ti- la mujer dijo, Ember se sorprendió al oír ese nombre, era el mismo que el de su Hermano, trato de divisar su rostro más las visión cambio, esta vez el bosque estaba destruido, lleno en llamas y la mujer lloraba y sollozaba dolorosamente, una voz femenina se hizo notar "Ahora no te queda nada ninfa, tú me serás útil"...

La visión termino y Ember se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con un poco de dolor en su cabeza, Macaria la sostenía con sus manos -Ember ¡Ember!, hermana despierta-ma... Maki- Ember dijo tratando de recuperar la cordura- que paso Maki- te desvaneciste, Macaria dijo abrazando a su hermana- tenía miedo-no te preocupes Maki, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí- Ember dijo tratando de levantarse, miro hacia atrás y susurro algo "pronto serás libre". Macaria miro a su hermana caminar con dificultad- No debimos haber entrado, le pediré una explicación a mi madre sobre esto-¡No! Maki no- Ember se sobre salto- Acaso crees que tu madre tendiría algo sobre esto, es más, ¿acaso sabias de esto, Maki?- Macaria miro al techo- No, no sabía hermana- Entonces será nuestro secreto- dijo Ember tomando las manos de su hermana...

En el mundo de los mortales, los preparativos casi estaban por culminar, más un mensajero tenía que dejar una nota urgente de la reina Lavinia, el mensajero dejo en la gran puerta blanca un ánfora llena de flores con una nota, tocó la puerta y salió rápidamente sin que nadie lo viese, la puerta se abrió y una mujer salió, era Megara quien tomó en sus manos el ánfora extrañada y entró a la mansión, miro detenidamente el ánfora pensando en que la había dejado una admiradora del héroe, tomo en sus manos la nota y la comenzó a leer, al terminar decidió llevársela a Hércules, bajó por unas escaleras las cuales conducían al gimnasio donde Hércules estaba entrenando, al llegar ahí observó al héroe entrenar, Meg quedo impactada ya que no tenía nada puesto más que una faldilla, a su mente llegaron pensamientos que jamás había experimentado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sentía que quería correr hacia esos fuertes brazos y que su piel y la de él se juntase, hipnotizada por esa escena, se acerco al balcón dejo a un lado el jarrón con flores y se apoyo en el balcón; Hércules refunfuñaba mientras hacía pesas "fil tenía razón, debo de poner más esfuerzo en esto", Meg soltó una risita leve y se le ocurrió una travesura, tomo en sus manos una flor y comenzó a deshojarla, cuando ya tubo los pétalos en sus manos los lanzó hacia Hércules, él iba a retomar sus pesas cuando de pronto un pétalo de flor le cayó en el hombro, miró hacia el techo tratando de encontrar de donde provenían hasta que miro a Meg, Hércules sonrió inocentemente y se acercó al balcón-!Meg¡- exclamó estirando sus brazos- baja, te necesito conmigo-Meg se mordió el labio inferior y pensó- no puedo-contestó debes de venir por mi- Hércules movió la cabeza hacia los lados y decidió subir las escaleras, al estar cerca de Meg- no sé por qué quieres que venga por ti- Hércules dijo esto al estar frente a frente con Meg-¿acaso no recuerdas que soy una damisela en peligro?-dijo mientras se tiraba de su cuerpo, Hércules la tomó de la cintura y sonrió- ¿ah sí?, entonces vamos a sentarte cerca- diciendo esto Hércules cargo a Meg en sus brazos y la puso en la barandilla del balcón- entonces, a que ha venido esta sorpresa-veras Hérc, llego una nota, al parecer es urgente...

En la ciudad el oficial chipacles ahora ascendido a cargo de capitán iba a estar presenta en la festividad, entre ellos su cuerpo de seguridad se aseguraría de que todo fuese en buen camino- MUY BIEN SEÑORITAS-Chipacles anunció- ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor en todas mis tropas de Grecia, como han de saber hoy es un día de alegría y felicidad para las familias, pero también es temporada de que los chicos quebranten las reglas, a las que se acataran ustedes, y las recordare Regla #1 mantener los ojos abiertos y regla #2 evitar estar en los disturbios, ¡HABEIS ENTENDIDO PRINCESAS!- chipacles se exaltó- ¡Si señor!-sus cadetes le respondieron- Ya saben cuáles son sus posiciones cadetes, ya saben qué hacer, poned mucha atención cuando de que Apolo descienda el sol- 10 hombres eran los encargados de esa misión, entre ellos estaba Chip. Chip se dirigió a vigilar los templos menores junto con 2 compañeros mas entre ellos una mujer, Armis y Estuss, esperaba con ansias el atardecer, antes de que llegase la hora de entrar al templo. Al pasar las horas chip se mantenía en un lugar, vigilándolo como si esperase a alguien en particular sus compañeros observaron cómo se mantenía como una estatua. La gente comenzaba a llegar de todos lados de Grecia, entre todos ellos estaba Hércules quien se dirigía a la festividad en pegasus, con Meg delante suyo,- ¿no te sientes mareada Meg?- pregunto- no te preocupes fortachón, mientras me tengas entre tus brazos todo saldrá bien- dijo recargándose en el pecho del héroe. Desde abajo se oían los gritos de las chicas al percatarse de la llegada del héroe "miren arriba ¡es Hércules!"- ¡oh no!- Meg exclamó tomando a pegasus con más fuerza- aun no es tiempo de descender al héroe, agárrate con fuerza Hérc, que este camino será turbulento y largo; las chicas corrían esperando que el héroe descendiera mas no lo hizo, gritaban y armaban un escándalo, los agentes de chipacles se dieron cuenta del escándalo y pronto acudieron todos excepto Chip, Armis al ver como chip se quedaba pasmado en la nada decidió tomar rienda del asunto- Ember… oh Ember….. Si eso suena bien-susurraba chip entre palabras- ¡AGENTE CHIPACLES!-gritó – ¿ah sí?-dijo despreocupado- Deberías hacer tu trabajo y evitar balbucear- dijo la muchacha furiosa- ¡ENTENDIDO AGENTE!- a lo lejos una voz alejada se dejo oír algo presurosa-¡Chip, Chip!- ¡Ember!- suspiro con esperanza y se acerco a ella abrazándola fuertemente- lo siento tanto, no debí llegar tarde- no importa, ahora estas a mi lado- chip dijo tomando sus manos, chip pensaba "de verdad es hermosa, su cabello negro ondulado, esos ojos verdes que contrastaban justo con su vestido azul y su tez de arenas- ¡AGENTE CHIPACLES!-Armis exclamó- hay trabajo que hacer, debemos de cumplir con las normas que nuestro capitán nos ha encomendado- Ember tomo a chip del brazo y miro a la muchacha fijamente- chip, te acompañare a tu labor- chip asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al ver el tal disturbio, tras ella iba Macaria un poco apurada y malhumorada por la situación..

Desde las alturas Hércules decidió bajar a calmar ese tumulto de gente, al aterrizar pegasus Hércules bajo de el de un solo salto, las chicas admiradoras de Hércules estuvieron a punto de acercarse a él, miraron como una segunda figura era descendida del caballo con delicadeza por el héroe, hubo silencio y el cuerpo de agentes se presento como protectores del tumulto, entre las personas que habían llegado estaban Ember y Macaria-es ella- Macaria susurro con alegría- y se ve tan alegre y cambiada- una de las muchachas admiradoras saltó a Meg y le arremetió una cachetada fuerte exigiendo el saber quien era ella, Meg la empujó antes de que alguien se interpusiera entre ellas – Mi nombre es Megara- dijo con voz fuerte, Hércules la tomó de la mano mientras Chip alejaba a la agresora- ¿Te hicieron daño Meg?-dijo acariciando su mejilla- No te preocupes Hérc, estoy bien- dijo la chica mirando a Hércules como tiernamente tomaba cuidado de ella; -ya tiene fuerza de valentía- Macaria dijo poniendo sus manos en su boca en señal de asombro…Las trompetas reales anunciaban la llegada de los reyes de Tebas al evento, los ojos de Meg se abrieron y su cuerpo tembló, Hércules se percató de ello y llevo lejos de la vista de cualquiera a Meg, Ember en cambio se dirigió con chip a sacar del lugar a la muchacha furiosa, mientras Macaria entraba al templo principal, al llegar ella noto algo familiar, habían flores y comida, las personas traían cada quien una ofrenda, pero en particular al entrar al templo pudo divisar a lo lejos una estatua de mármol que le resulto un poco familiar, se alzaba una diosa quien en sus brazos sostenía una cazuela, sus atuendos estaban decorados con oro y se denotaban detalles primaverescos, se quedo pasmada mirando a la estatua cuidadosamente, estudiando y tratando de recordar ¿Dónde la había visto?, poco después llego Ember, tras ella llego chip,- no deberías estar aquí antes de la hora- chip dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro- ¿Quién es ella?, me resulta familiar…-chip miro extrañado a la muchacha- es la diosa Deméter, diosa de la vida y la fertilidad-Chip- Ember dijo tomándolo de la capa- alguien se acerca-Vamos necesitamos salir de aquí-chip dijo tomando a las muchachas saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndose a donde la gente…

En la plaza principal frente al templo se situó un mini teatro, donde se representaría la obra al descender el sol entre los espectadores estaban Chip, Ember, Macaria, y a lo lejos Hércules y Meg; los jóvenes reyes tomaron sus asientos y decidieron esperar y disfrutar el ver lo que sus súbditos hacían, todos se reunieron para ver el espectáculo, al estar todo ya listo y el sol apunto de esconderse Lavinia se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al centro del lugar –Queridos súbditos, hoy es un día especial, hemos organizado esta pequeña obra para recordarnos el porqué debemos estar aquí , y rendimos agradecimiento por la vida… Larga vida a la Diosa Deméter- todos aplaudieron a las palabras de su soberana, en el centro de lugar un efecto de humo apareció como si fuera magia, desde dentro de ella apareció una figura femenina, cubierta por una capucha blanca con color oro, mas figuras vestidas como los mismos dioses aparecieron a su lado y esta figura femenina comenzó a narrar, mientras las demás actuaban

_"cuenta la historia que en tiempos donde la tierra jamás sintió frio, la gran diosa vivía felizmente con su hija única, la cual creció bajo la protección de su padre, hasta llegar a ser adulta; oculta en el templo de su madre miraba con nostalgia a los humanos quienes compartían su felicidad. Hasta que un día Eros fechó por orden de Zeus al primer rey que llegó a su mente, en el jardín de Deméter una nueva flor apareció, la joven se acerco a ella y entonces fue raptada y llevada a otro mundo; Deméter al ver como su hija había desaparecido, decidió buscarla demandando a Zeus que le entregase a su hija, sino la flora y fauna morirían y el Olimpo caería. Zeus se reusó por 4 meses hasta que ordeno a Hermes que devolviesen a la diosa, para ese entonces la doncella se enamoro de su captor que celebraban sus bodas, ocultando la realidad a los dioses, cuando Hermes se presentó sugirió que la doncella permanecería con su ahora esposo un mes por cada semilla de granada que ingiriese-_macaría miro hacia el cielo pensando en ese suceso, ya le era familiar las semillas de granada-_ la doncella comenzó a ingerir las semillas una por una hasta completar las 4 semillas, Hermes la detuvo y la envió directo con su madre, así que desde entonces hasta ahora la dulce doncella vuelve al inframundo en compañía de su esposo a reinar, y la diosa Deméter con tristeza descuida la tierra y sus lagrimas son convertidos en blancos copos de nieve como una protesta para que su hija Perséfone abandone a Hades y vuelva a ella_- Ember y Macaria abrieron los ojos al oír el nombre de Perséfone en la historia y Macaria estuvo por caer-_ así que ahora para calmar su dolor damos ofrendas a la diosa melancólica hasta que Perséfone retorne a su madre"._ Terminando la narración todos los espectadores aplaudieron al oír magnifica obra, Ember miro a su hermana confusa –pero no entiendo-Macaria susurro a su hermana- mi madre en toda mi vida, jamás ha abandonado el inframundo, necesito respuestas hermana-¿iras con tu madre?-cuestiono nerviosa- lo lamento hermana, pero te dejare sola al caer la nieve en la tierra, quiero saber qué es lo que paso en realidad….

Pasando la tarde hacia la noche todos se encontraban reunidos en las atracciones de la festividad, había sitios con comidas de otras partes, había concursos de fuerza y destreza, pero sobre todo la seguridad era un éxito, la gente podía entrar y salir del templo de Deméter sin necesidad de temer, al entrar al templo Ember y Macaria llevando cada quien su ofrenda y presentándola en el altar a ella, ambas muchachas miraron a la gran estatua con detenimiento- quisiera saber su secreto, es mi abuela-susurro Macaria con nostalgia. Yo la conocí una vez hermana- Ember dijo recordando lo que había sucedido- cuéntame hermana ¿sabes donde esta ella? ¿Podre verla un día?- Ember solo se limito a bajar la mirada mientras su hermana apretaba sus brazos, Macaria miro con tristeza a su hermana al sentir el silencio abrumador- Maki, la conocí, el día en que el tártaro se separo del inframundo, de las aguas descendientes la vi cayendo como si la hubiesen empujado, subí en un trozo de madera y volé afuera del tártaro, trate de tomar su mano y vi como de su cara brotaba el sufrimiento, una roca cayo y perdí el equilibrio, no pude sostenerla y mire por última vez a mi padre, riendo desde lo alto del cielo del tártaro y la voz de mi madre gritar mi nombre, y caí- Macaria miro a su hermana y la abrazo,-oye, pero si no hubiese pasado eso, no me tendrías contigo- Ember dejo salir una sonrisa y abrazo a su hermana-Solo espero que tu abuela este bien donde quiera que este- Ember dijo consolando a su hermana, de pronto la gente comenzó a gritar de emoción al ver las primeras gotas de nieve al caer –debo irme hermana- Macaria dijo con nostalgia- debo de conseguir respuestas- acompaño a su hermana hacia donde chip –Chip, cuida a mi hermanita, ahora está en tus manos- no te preocupes, cuidare a tu hermana como si fuese mi vida- chip contesto, Macaria se alejo entre la gente y desapareció entre ella…

Meg estaba encantada con la nieve cuando comenzó a caer, sentada en una banca esperaba a su héroe que llegara, miro como las parejas caminaban juntas y con nostalgia miro hacia el mar, un sentimiento en su corazón hizo que de sus sentimientos se convirtieran en una hermosa melodía, comenzó a tararear esa melodía, tras ella llego Hércules quien encantado con la chica la abrazo y acercó a ella- que hermosa melodía Meg- Hércules susurro a la muchacha- acaso mi héroe termino sus deberes con sus admiradores- Meg dijo frunciendo el seño- aun no, me falta la mejor persona del mundo- enserio ¿y quién es esa persona?- Meg dijo con curiosidad, Hércules tomo el rostro de Meg y sonrió- eres tu- Meg soltó una sonrisa y abrazo a Hércules, Hércules se recostó en la banca haciendo que Meg se desplazara hacia casi la esquina de esta, recostó su rostro en sus piernas y dejo que esta lo mimara- Meg, podrías de nuevo tararear esa bella melodía-claro Hérc- Meg dijo pasando su mano por su cabello anaranjado. Desde lo lejos Ember caminaba de la mano con chip, chip con cautela se escondía de su capitán ya que tenía prohibido alejarse de su trabajo en momentos así, Ember al ver su nerviosismo lo abrazo hacia él y se dirigieron hacia un balcón cercano hacia el mar, al acercarse miraron al héroe reposando en las piernas de su acompañante-¿Qué te parece que descanse así contigo?- chip dijo a Ember guiñando un ojo- jaja no gracias chipacles, prefiero que me lleves cargando al balcón- chip cumplió su palabra y llevo a la muchacha cargando a la muchacha…

Hércules decidió levantarse para ir por algo de comida, y dejo a Meg sola de nuevo, esta vez prometió no tardase y se alejó, un grupo de personas la observaba molesta de lo que hacía con el héroe, así que decidieron tomar acción de ello…

En ese balcón se encontraban los 2 amantes hablando de su pasado, historias más sobre sus vidas que jamás se habían contado, chip comenzó a hablar de su familia una traición hacia ella que le hizo tomar la decisión de tratar de valer justicia por los demás….- entonces estaba ahí, mirando cómo se llevaban a mi padre, jamás lo volví a ver, vivía solo sin hermanos... viendo como las demás personas se satisfacían de la traición hacia mi familia- eso es muy triste chip- Ember dijo- que paso con tu madre-chip trago saliva y dijo- mi madre … murió junto a quien sería mi hermano menor Timothy, por ello estoy aquí, quiero ser un héroe mortal, un ejemplo a seguir entre las personas- lo lamento chip- Ember dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de el- háblame de ti- chip dijo- quisiera saber sobre tu vida- Ember trago saliva y comenzó a temblar, tenía miedo de lo que chip pudiese pensar sobre ella-no.. No puedo decírtelo- Ember dijo bajando la mirada- anda dímelo Ember, no pasara nada- Ember pensó y solo pudo decir un poco de ella- bueno… tengo una familia mi padre… mi madre, y mi hermano koz- háblame de tus padres y de tu hermana- en realidad es mi media hermana, mi padre tiene 2 esposas- Ember…-chip dijo- ¿Quién es tu padre?- Ember se puso pálida como su color original- chip, si te dijera todos mis secretos ¿me creerías?- antes de que chip contestase un grito en las cercanías se hizo notar, saco su espada y corrió al lugar seguido de Ember, llegaron al lugar y un grupo de chicas enfurecidas tenia rodeada a Meg- No necesitamos que una perra seduzca a Hércules- una de ellas dijo- tampoco que estés de guarda espaldas de él, es un hombre puro y sincero- otra dijo tomando a Meg del pelo- Meg trato de soltarse pero otra chica tomo una manga de su vestido y lo rasgo- te destrozaremos perra- decían una y otra vez mientras la acorralaban- ¡Ordeno que se detengan, en nombre de los dioses!- dio chip desenfundando su espada- y que nos harás ¿arrestarnos?- una de ellas se acerco furiosamente a él, Ember se metió en ambos y la chica la golpeo insultándola, Ember en el suelo la miro con odio así que lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego azul de su dedo índice discretamente haciendo que rápidamente el vestido que llevaba ardiera en llamas azules, chip se quedo perplejo al ver la llama azul, mas al oír los gritos de la chica en llamas el cuerpo de agentes llego rápidamente y al ver a chip que ayudaba a esa chica decidió entrar en acción y arrestar a las demás chicas y apagar el fuego de la muchacha, Hércules llego corriendo al oír el escándalo y miro a Meg tendida en el suelo con la manga de su vestido rota se acerco rápidamente, -Meg ¿ estás bien?- si Hérc-Meg respondió levantándose- solo un montón de muchachas con el mal de hormona-Hércules miro como una manga del vestido de Meg cayo dejando casi al descubierto uno de sus senos, Hércules se sonrojo acomodo su cabello de manera que no se notase- Meg, creo que ya es momento de ir a casa- Meg asintió con la cabeza y decidió irse, Hércules agradeció a chip que ayudase a Meg en su ausencia y le dio alientos para seguir su sueño.

Chip miro como Hércules y Meg se alejaban del lugar y volteo a ver a Ember, esta vez se asusto porque pareciera que un mechón de su cabello se estaba quemando, Ember noto el descuido e hizo como si lo apagase, ambos quedaron perplejos pero decidieron ir hacia donde los compañeros de chip y sacar la evidencia de las chicas….

Al llegar a la mansión de Hércules, ambos al bajar de Pegaso comenzaron a hablar –Meg- Hércules comenzó la plática antes de que la chica entrase a la casa- si Hérc- Meg digo poniéndose cara a cara con ella, Hércules comenzó a acariciar su rostro, Meg sintió el tierno contacto con ella-¿Qué pasa Hérc? ¿Hay algo mal en mi?- solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien, lo siento Meg, ya son 2 veces que te he fallado como héroe- no Hérc- Meg dijo dándole un abrazo- tu nunca me has fallado- Hércules bajo la mirada con tristeza y entonces Meg miro a su alrededor-¿Acaso es por esto?- Meg dijo descubriéndose la ruptura de la manga, Hércules abrió los ojos y se sonrojo- tapate ahí Meg, te puede dar un resfriado- Meg solo hizo un puchero y se pudo roja, tomo un mechón de su cabello- no soy una niña sabes, sé que puedo hacer y que no- Hércules sonrió nerviosamente- bueno entonces… ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?- miro al cielo estrellado- quisiera bailar Hérc, deseo sentirme que vuelo- Hércules tomo a Meg de los brazos y comenzaron a danzar, y a correr de un lado al otro de la mano, riendo como niños, Hércules cayó al suelo y Meg llego tras de el, y lo ayudo a levantarse y entraron a la casa…

Mientras tanto en el bosque de la antigua ciudadela, chip acompaño a su dulce dama a su hogar, cuando Ember bajo de su caballo y chip al descender la tomo de las manos- fue el día mejor de mi vida chip, jamás había sido tan feliz- Ember hay una cuestión que quisiera hacerte… ¿Por qué vives en este lugar?, ¿eres una especie de ninfa o musa?- Ember dejo salir una risita- Oh chip, no soy una ninfa, cuando me separe de mis padres termine en este lugar, desde entonces he vivido aquí- ven conmigo Ember- chip dijo tomando sus manos- te necesito a mi lado Ember….-no puedo chip- los ojos verdes de Ember se encontraron con los de chip- ¿Por qué no Ember?- dijo tristemente- aquí pertenezco, este es mi lugar, y siento que…-cualquier cosa que pase o que sea no importa Ember-interrumpió a la muchacha- si supieras chip, no dirías eso.. Chip te soy honesta….- totalmente Ember, nada importa, yo te necesito conmigo…- bueno chip, este es mi más grande secreto- Ember se alzo a él y lo beso en los labios, chip quedo pasmado unos segundos pero se dejo guiar por el momento-, ¿si supieses mis secretos me amarías Chip? -Ember dijo tomando el rostro de chip en sus manos- Selene esta presente Ember, siempre te amare- un dulce beso y tierno se hizo notar como señal para ambos- tengo que irme Ember- chip susurro-estás segura que no quieres ir a mi casa- no chip… yo estaré siempre aquí… siempre- chip se despidió de Ember, en ese bosque, mientras se alejaba chip Ember suspiraba y susurraba de emoción, se sentía tan bien decir la verdad…. De entre los arboles obscuros una sombra se hizo notar, Ember se asustó y comenzó a buscar, "¡quién eres! Muéstrate"- Ember gritaba aterrorizada, una de las ramas de un árbol se cayó haciendo un ruido estruendoso, Ember comenzó a correr y veía como esa sombra se acercaba a ella, siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó con una roca y se golpeo en la cabeza, la sombra reía diabólicamente, se acercó a ella diciendo "te gusta estar sola en los bosques ¿verdad?-riendo- muéstrame el poder del miedo". Ember al sentir la sombra, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y miro hacia la luna, miro al ser con miedo y este se sorprendió, jamás había visto a una chica que se pareciera tanto a su hermana- EM… ¿Hermana?- Ember se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo del lugar, pitch se quedo pasmado, no sabía qué hacer, tenía mucho parentesco pero era mortal, no ella no era su hermana, así que decidió irse…

En el inframundo sus soberanos habían llegado a casa, Macaria se encontraba en la sala, al entrar a la sala Perséfone y hades apapacharon a su hija- Macaria- Perséfone dijo mientras la abrazaba- hija mía, te hemos extrañado bastante… ¿qué ha pasado en tu día?, ¿te divertiste en casa?- la verdad madre quiero que me contestes una duda que tengo- Macaria dijo acercándose a la mesa de su padre- ¿Quién es Deméter?- Perséfone se puso pálida y se acerco a su hija- fuiste de nuevo a la tierra- Madre sabes que yo lo hago desde que los mortales no tienen una muerte justa, nadie llega a las islas de los salvados, dime madre ¿Quién es Deméter?- Perséfone se acerco a su hija haciéndole ver un pequeño flash back "_hija. Deméter era mi madre, ella me mantuvo cautiva en su jardín, hasta que tu padre me trajo aquí, desde ese entonces creo que ya no recuerdas que yo tenía que irme cada 8 meses del año, cuando eras bebe trate de llevarte conmigo, quería que tu abuela viese la hermosa bebe que había llevado en mi vientre, pero ella jamás te quiso, cuando desapareció yo tome su lugar y ahora yo me encargo de su trabajo"_ –pero madre¿ y porque no haces que el invierno jamás vuelva a la tierra?¿porque la gente debe de creer en la diosa caída?- hija mía- Perséfone dijo acariciando su cabecita- aun no lo entenderías, tu eres total pureza, el odio jamás lo entenderás- en la cabeza de Macaria resonaban las palabras de Ember _"por última vez a mi padre, riendo desde lo alto del cielo del tártaro y la voz de mi madre gritar mi nombre, y caí"…._

Una escena inusual apareció, una batalla entre un centauro una figura masculina _"como lo hice fil", _esa voz era tan familiar_ "la próxima vez no bajes la guardia por un par de ojos coquetos"_ , el sátiro dijo furioso, en el momento Meg miro su imagen, era muy distinta a lo que es ahora, una dama llena de valor y seducción, despertó; todo fue casi real, Meg se tomo el rostro con una mano y salió de su habitación, entro a la de Hércules y miro como dormía plácidamente, se acerco a él y comenzó a cantar esa melodía que tanto le encanto, mientras tocaba su cabello anaranjado, fuera de la casa esa canción de entrelazo con 3 entes, pitch en el tártaro pensando en esa chica que le pareció a su hermana, sintió nostalgia y saco de su túnica un medallón, de entre las arenas y las ruinas apareció Eris- hijo mío,¿ aun la recuerdas?- le extraño madre, ella sabría que hacer – no te preocupes hijo mío, tu mujer está viva… solo debes tener esperanza-¿así como el regreso de mi hermana?...

En otro lugar la melodía llego a los oídos de Ember quien volaba en los cielos, buscando a chip, se detuvo a oírla, toco su lira desencadenando su versión y convirtiéndose en ambas una sola, esta hermosa melodía llego a los oídos de la presa de Perséfone, la dulce ninfa quien derramo una lagrima de esperanza, esta tenía un verso hermoso….

_M: "alumbran los dioses mi camino, un suspiro de esperanza sale de mi corazón, cuando te tengo a mi lado, todo es distinto, soy una mujer afortunada, soy una mujer enamorada, con miedo a perder lo que llevo junto a mi lado, prefiero no confiar en ello._

_E: mi amor es un misterio, si descubres quien soy en realidad yo sé que te alejaras de mi, el aire lo dice, el cielo lo escribe, si pudiese renunciar a mi inmortalidad y renunciar a lo que soy de verdad, reharía mi vida a tu lado, lejos del sufrimiento y de la traición._

_M: tomar el camino, y volver a empezar de los errores del pasado debo escapar, no te dejare ir, no te dejare jamás, ahora lo sé y siempre lo sabré eres tú mi mundo y mi ser, seré tu sombra, seré tu leal ayudante mas desearía ser más que todo Tu Amante…_

_C: atrapada en un mundo con miedo y destrucción, espero que por nosotras vuelvas como has prometido, Oh mi amado, Oh mi corazón inmortal, oye mi plegaria amor mío, destrucción y terror invades mi alma… _

**Muchas gracias a quienes me han apoyado en continuar este proyecto, me he tardado mas por la razón de que he presentado exámenes y he trabajado en turnos, un saludo a todas mis seguidores :)**

**Lo siento si me quedo cursi este capitulo y largo... ah el nuevo personaje se llama Ceres (esposa de pitch black) Oc ( . /c4c127775abb8814ed444058f701290f/tumblr_msu61flqV v1rgqf7oo2_ ) imagen con la familia de pitch**


	8. Familia

**Chapter 7 Family**

_"temo que ser famoso no significa que puedas tener amor verdadero… necesitas buscar más dentro de tu corazón querido… necesitas esa felicidad que aun no has descubierto"_

Era un hermoso amanecer sobre Grecia, aun la luna y las estrellas se podían divisar en lo que quedaba de ese cielo negro sobre las blancas villas, se divisó a Hércules volando sobre pegasus en la frialdad, como siempre visito el templo de su padre; bajo de su caballo a toda prisa pensando que ya todo para él había acabado, entro corriendo y en ese momento la estatua del imponente dios cobro vida -Padre- dijo Hércules ansioso- necesito hablar contigo- Hijo mío, Hércules ¿Que es lo que pasa?- quiero saber ¿que es lo que falta por hacer?, creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelva a su lado padre ¿acaso tu y mi madre no me extrañan?, cada día y cada noche siempre he tenido el mismo sueño, vuelvo a su lado como un dios y rijo la vida de los mortales siguiendo sus huellas con mis primos y demás hermanos...-Hércules, hijo -Zeus dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su cuello- lo has hecho muy bien, estupendo, pero te falta un poco mas...-¡pero padre!-Hércules exclamo- he vencido a todo en Grecia, ya no hay monstruos ni desastres, he salvado millones de personas de morir ¿que es lo que falta? - aun hay un alma que necesita de ti hijo, un alma perdida-¿que puedo hacer yo?- eso es solo algo que tu corazón tiene profundo- pero... padre... ¿como sabré quien es?- Zeus enseño a Hércules que el podía ver los deseos mas no a quien lo deseaba- hijo mío lo que debes de aprender es que debes de hacer hasta lo imposible- padre pero esta con ustedes, en el Olimpo... o acaso algo me tiene atado a este mundo mortal -Hércules dijo con la mirada perdida- tienes que hacer tu mayor sacrifico hijo, así como tu madre quien dio su fruto fértil a una mortal... hijo mío se que tu harás lo mismo- el sabio padre a consejo al joven antes de que su estatua volviese a la normalidad, en el rostro de Hércules había desesperanza, tomo a Pegaso y se dirigió a su hogar.

Al llegar dejo a Pegaso en su cálido establo, y entro a la casa, se dirigía a su habitación, una idea le paso por la mente, miro la habitación de Meg "debería de... no... pero... tengo que verla...voy a verla" se dijo así mismo y decidio entrar a ver como estaba su amiga, miro como la muchacha estaba placidamente dormida en su lecho, acurrucada con una sueve y calido manto de pieles y la poca luz del amanecer alumbraba su delicado perfil, Hércules se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente "dioses es tan hermosa"-pensó tenia sensaciones exrañas, quería acariciar su rostro, quería sentir su piel, quería abrazarla y estrecharla en sus brazos en señal de afecto, tenia que sentir sus labios inocentes colapsando en sus labios sedientos de esa inocencia, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, reprimio sus deseos y salio de ese lugar; al llegar a su habitacion y se tiro en su cama, poco a poco cerro sus ojos hasta que el sueño lo vencio.

Al poco rato, un ruido le despertó, había una disputa en los jardines, llamo tanto su atención que corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio trasero. Miro como fil y Meg tenían una disputa por el entrenamiento del héroe, Meg sostenía en sus manos un arco y una flecha -no puedes interferir en el entrenamiento del chico-fil dijo molesto -¿acaso no es suficiente lo que hace?, siempre día y noche entrena, esta exhausto solo te pido un día-he dicho que no mujer- oh por favor fil, necesita descansar- muy bien muchacha dejémoslo a la suerte-fil desafío a la chica- si tu aciertas en el blanco 3 veces seguidas en el mismo punto, el chico es tuyo por un día, pero si yo gano, tu dejaras al muchacho en paz y te encargaras de todo el quehacer de la casa- acepto fil-dijo la muchacha decidida. El tiro estaba a un extremo del jardín, del otro Meg se encontraba sosteniendo el arco y la flecha, se posiciono y tomo la flecha en sus manos, Hércules miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Meg suspiro, apunto y sin pensárselo 2 veces disparo, su flecha se posiciono en el centro del tiro un poco a la derecha- nada mal para una mujer- fil dijo incrédulo, Meg repitió el hecho y disparo en el centro del tiro- no lograras que este quede en el mismo lugar- dijo el sátiro algo sorprendido pero aun exceptivo, Meg volvió a repetir el hecho y la flecha no atravesó a la anterior, pero se situó muy pegada, Fil comenzó a aplaudirle a la muchacha - Muy bien mujer, eres excepcional, dime ¿donde aprendiste a tirar así?-no lo sé...- muy bien tienes al chico por el resto del día- ah ah-dijo en tono negativo- 24 horas, has prometido un día entero- muy bien- dijo molesto- puedes llevártelo- Hércules salió corriendo hacia Meg, estaba emocionado y sorprendido- eres maravillosa Meg ¿pero como…?- es mejor no saberlo fortachón- Meg interrumpió- así que.. Eres todo mío por 24 horas- me supongo que sí- dijo Hércules sonrojado- ¿Qué es lo que quisieras hacer?-dijo acercándose a él- la verdad Meg… no tengo… no…-suspiro sin saber que contestar- ¿no sabes a donde ir?- la verdad es, que siempre entreno sino estoy en batalla con monstruos o mi agenda está llena- Meg bajo la mirada con una mueca de tristeza- lo lamento Meg, pero no tengo un plan- Meg lo tomo de las manos y chiflo, instantáneamente pegasus llego al lugar- pues ideemos uno ahora, que sea espontaneo- Hércules sonrió y subió a Meg delicadamente, se subió el en su caballo- cúbrete bien con tu capa Meg, el viaje será frio y aférrate a mi- pegasus despego y comenzaron el vuelo, desde otro lugar un ente los observaba, dejando caer una lagrima de sus mejillas…

Hércules surcaba el cielo frio pensando a donde deberían ir, miro como su querida amiga se acurrucaba en su espalda y sonrió un poco, miro hacia los alrededores y pensó "sería buena idea visitar a mis padres", así que se dirigió hacia el lugar, -Hérc cariño- Meg dijo al notar que los vientos se hacían más fuertes- está muy lejos a donde vamos- no Meg, ya casi llegamos – Meg observo que Hércules descendió hacia una pequeña casa, "tal vez… haya parado por el clima, no importa… mientras este con él", rápidamente al tocar tierra bajo a Meg de pegasus y caminaron al establo, dejo dentro a pegasus y ambos se dirigieron a la casita; tocaron la puerta y a la puerta atendió Alcmena quien al ver a su hijo pálido se exalto -hijito, mírate por los dioses estas pálido y frio como el mármol-madre- Hércules respondió- estaremos bien solo es el clima- ¿estaremos?- Alcmena se sorprendió a su hijo decir eso- de quien...- las palabras de Alcmena se perdieron al ver a Meg tras el héroe, Hércules entro de la mano con la muchacha hacia la pequeña chimenea- hijito mío manténganse cerca, hace mucho frio y pueden agarrar un resfriado-si madre- iré a buscar a papa para ver como esta-Hércules dijo acercándose a Meg- ¿necesitas algo Meg?- no gracias Hérc, estoy bien- Meg respondió mirándolo, Hércules salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Alcmena y a Meg solas, Alcmena se le acerco a la muchacha perdida en su mirada -¿estas bien querida?- Alcmena dijo acercándose a ella- si, si lo estoy muchas gracias-Meg respondió sintiéndose algo nerviosa- ¿cómo te llamas querida?- megara, mi nombre es megara pero, me pueden llamar Meg- mi nombre es Alcmena, Soy la madre de Hércules- si, debe de estar muy orgullosa al tener un hijo como el- lo estoy hijita- Meg sintió una pequeña chispa dentro de ella- y es mi orgullo desde el momento en que los dioses lo trajeron a mi vida, pero háblame de ti hijita, Hérc me ha platicado que te conoció en un acto heroico- si la verdad- Meg dijo tartamudeando un poco y haciendo pausas-es que ... el llego de... de casualidad, fue como la luz a mi obscuridad, el llego cuando más lo necesite...- pero..-Alcmena interrumpió- ¿y tu familia? ¿Que paso con ella?-Meg sintió un vacio en su corazón- la verdad poco recuerdo de ello, no... solo recuerdo que la perdí y jamás volví a ver a mis padres- Alcmena se acerco a ella poniendo su mano en su hombro- querida debió haber sido muy doloroso, espero que tus padres te estén buscando- Meg solo miro al fuego y suspiro- así espero...

Unos momentos más tarde Hércules llego con un poco de leña y un venado que había casado, miro como su madre estaba platicando alegremente con su amiga, se acerco a su madre y se dispusieran estar un tiempo cerca de la chimenea, anfitrión se sentó junto a su esposa y Hércules se sentó abrazando a su amiga, después de un muy buen rato platicaron de todo, Meg ponía mucha atención en los relatos de su héroe, era increíble, era un hombre puro y le emocionaba ese trabajo de ser el héroe- entonces-Hércules relataba a su padre- la hidra se elevo a los aires antes de caer al agua, y Meg estaba atrapada en su cola, corrí hacia el mar y me comenzó a sumergir hasta que la logre divisar y la libere- debiste tener mucho miedo pequeña -Alcmena dijo preocupada- la verdad fue un momento aterrador pensé que de nuevo iba...- Meg paro de hablar y pensó- iba... iba.. Iba a volver a nacer- eso fue aterrador, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver- dijo Hércules abrazando a Meg, Alcmena y anfitrión sonrieron al ver a su hijo tan feliz- creo que iré a cocer el venado hijo- Alcmena dijo- ¿no queseras ayudarme esposo mío?-guiñando un ojo, anfitrión rápidamente entendió y si levanto con su esposa y decidieron dejar a su hijo con su amiga. Al ausentarse Meg tenía abrazado a Hércules muy fuertemente, no quería que se le despegase un momento- tu familia es muy hermosa Hérc- enserio- dijo Hércules abrazándola- sabia que les caerías bien- ¿De verdad Hérc?- sí, pero espera a que te vean mis padres inmortales se que te adoraran- Meg solo volteo su rostro y dijo en tono de desanimo- yey... Hérc tengo un poco de frio- Meg dijo acurrucándose en su hombro- descuida deja te arropo- Hércules tomo su capa de piel de jabalí y cubrió a ambos frente a la chimenea mientras la mantenía acurrucada en el, desde lo lejos Alcmena miraba a la feliz pareja frente al fuego, se acerco a su esposo con una sonrisa- anfitrión, alguna vez has visto a nuestro hijo tan feliz-se le ve muy contento- dijo anfitrión cortando la pierna del venado- recuerdas cuando lo tuvimos, fue un milagro anfitrión, como Hera nos dio la oportunidad de tener un hijo- Alcmena por favor- anfitrión dijo mirando a su esposa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- y ahora solo míralo, ya es un hombre- anfitrión solo acerco a su esposa a el mismo- ya Alcmena, recuerda ya no es un niño, hay que dejarlo vivir- si anfitrión lo sé-dijo con melancolía- cálmenos sabremos que tendremos nietos muy pronto- ambos rieron un poco y se dispusieron a terminar el platillo...

En la sala Meg estaba conciliando el sueño, otra escena apareció en su mente -mama... papa... tengo miedo- una pequeña niña se dirigía al cuarto de sus padres, Meg se veía entrando a la habitación- que es lo que pasa hija mía- la madre cargo a su pequeña hija en sus brazos-vi a hombres malos en mis sueños, pensé que me llevarían y no los volvería a ver- la madre miro con amor a su pequeña y la sentó a su lado- descuida pequeña megara, no pasara nada , recuerda siempre estaré aquí a tu lado protegiéndote- mama...mama...-Meg repitió entre sueños pero al abrirlos miro a Hércules sosteniéndola preocupado- Meg ¿estas bien Meg?- Hérc... ¿que pasa?- dijo confundida y un poco somnolienta- estabas repitiendo palabras entre sueños- ah, lo siento Hérc es que... me siento muy cómoda a tu lado- Meg quiero preguntarte algo- Hércules dijo en tono serio- ¿si Hércules? - ¿podre algún día ver a tus padres?- Meg abrió los ojos en ese instante ¿que podría decirle acerca de sus padres? - Hérc...- dijo con dificultad- mis padres... no... me temo que no podremos verlos Hérc- pero ¿porque no?, conoces a mis padres...- Hérc no recuerdo nada de ellos, perdí a mi familia y eso es lo único que se- dijo quedando callado el sitio, Hércules se mordió el labio inferior y la volvió a arropar en sus brazos -siempre me tendrás a mi- Meg dejo salir una risita- que pasa Meg dije algo gracioso- dijo confundido- siempre dices eso Hérc... siempre,-meg acerco su rostro al de el como tratando de besarlo, pero Hércules la abrazo mas fuerte-Hérc- dijo Meg con dificultad- me estoy ahogando- lo siento jamás pude controlar mi fuerza- Hércules dijo avergonzado- no te preocupes fortachón estaré bien.

Paso la tarde y los padres de Hércules hablaban de su antigua vida con Hérc de niño, sus travesuras, hablaban también de cuando era adolecente, sus amigos y claro de los desastres que el causo; a Meg parecía interesarle esas historias, le parecía divertido el hecho que Hércules terminase siendo el héroe desde el principio, sus padres sacaron el anuario de Hércules mostrándole a su querida amiga como era su hijo en la adolescencia, Meg miro la pintura de Hércules con el rostro confundido y se hecho a reír, Hércules rápidamente se acero a ella y le quito el rollo - oh por favor fortachón- Meg le dijo a Hércules tratando de controlar su risa- déjame mirar- no Meg creo que ya es suficiente- dijo avergonzado y malhumorado- solo déjame mirarlo, prometo no reír- Hércules lo pensó y al ver el rostro de Meg estiro su brazo y le entrego el rollo, Meg lo volvió a abrir pero esta vez solo para mirar detenidamente su rostro, una imagen vaga llego a su mente, un establecimiento, 2 personas hablando un chico y una chica... desapareció su visión, quedo callada el resto del día, no entendía que le estaba pasando.

Casi al anochecer Hércules decidió que era hora de retirarse, antes de irse su madre tomo una manta y se la entrego a su hijo -lleva esta manta contigo hijo mío, afuera hace frio y puede que te enfermes- si madre estaré bien-dijo Hércules liándole un beso en la frente-y megara- dijo antes de que subiese a Pegaso- ¿si Alcmena?- recuerda que eres parte de nuestra familia y siempre te veré como mi hija- diciendo esto abrazo a la muchacha fuertemente, quedo un poco pasmada pero esa calidez, ese amor, hacía mucho tiempo, había estado en el frio pero ahora, se sentía en un hogar.

Al despegar junto con Pegaso Hércules miro a la muchacha algo seria-te noto distante Meg- no pasa nada Hérc, de verdad, es solo que...- es solo ¿que?... - me gusta tu familia Hérc, de verdad dan un calor de hogar único- deja que conozcas a mis padres, te adoraran...

Hércules se dirigió al templo de Zeus y entro muy emocionado de la mano de Meg, parecía como un niño con un juguete nuevo "padre, he vuelto" Hércules dijo con entusiasmo frente a la estatua de su padre, pero esta no tomo vida esta vez, Hércules no se dio por vencido y volvió a intentar, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, Meg bajo la mirada con tristeza, Zeus había rechazado el hablar con su propio hijo porque ella estaba presente...-Hérc...- Meg dij popniendo su mano en su hombro- hay que volver a casa, hace frio...-pero...pero... mi...-Hércules tartamudeo un poco insistente- podemos volver después Hérc, ha de estar ocupado en asuntos importantes -Hércules asintio conla cabeza y se dio la media vuelta y se alejo junto con la muchacha.

En el Olimpo Zeus miraba como su esposa se desgastaba día con día mirando al mundo de los mortales, sus lagrimas y cólera eran acumuladas en una ánfora, desde hacía 18 años deseaba que Hércules estuviese a su lado, quería cargarlo en sus brazos cuando era un bebe, verlo caminar y dar sus pasos para ser un gran dios, pero solo se podía lamentar de no poder hacer nada por ello -Hera, esposa mía que es lo que preocupa- las lagrimas esposo mío, el dolor de una madre que no puede estar con su hijo en los momentos más bellos de su vida, el odio por que una mortal es la que compartió el amor de MI HIJO...-Zeus se acerco a Hera nostálgicamente- si Hera lose, también quisiera que Hércules este aquí pero no quería perderte ¿recuerdas lo que las arpías profetizaron?- si, si lo recuerdo-Hera dijo soltando lagrimas- pero menos puedo ver a mi hijo crecer desde lejos, verle sonreír, verle llorar, mas aun así no puedo hacer nada, ¿no solo podemos darle la inmortalidad y hacer que vuelva?- Zeus bajo la mirada y movió la cabeza para ambos lados- sabes cuales son...- ¡no me importa Zeus!- Hera grito con todo su aliento- tú has hecho lo mismo con todas las mortales, siempre has vivido de amoríos entre las mortales, he visto como has estado una por una como si fueses una abeja polinizando- pero recuerda esposa mía, la causa, una mujer infértil con deseos de procrear contra la perdida de mi esposa...- ahora lo entiendo, pero este dolor es insoportable, tengo miedo de perder a mi hijo para siempre-esposa mía- Zeus dijo abrazándola- nada de eso pasara...-¡se te olvida que es mortal y puede morir verdad!, no soportare perder a mi hijo por segunda vez, ni aunque eso me cueste mi inmortalidad y la vida...

Al llegar a la mansión rápidamente ambos entraron ya que el frio estaba como para hacerse hielo, la casa estaba cálida, desde lo lejos de la sala el sátiro malhumorado se disgusto- muy bien par de pajarillos de invierno ¿se divirtieron mucho?- recuerda fil aun no se cumplen las 24 horas -Meg dijo apuntando al sátiro y mirándolo de una forma exaltada- Ya mujer que es lo que quieres de él, podrías dejar que entrene de una vez- fil-Hércules interrumpió- si pudiese solo lo que queda hasta mañana, desearía pasarlo con Meg- Lo que quieras chico, pero mañana al alba te quiero que hagas 500 abdominales ¡entendido!- si fil... entendí perfectamente- Hércules tomo las manos de su amiga- bueno y ahora Hérc...-dijo Meg mirándolo a los ojos- hay que improvisar un poco-respondió Hércules haciéndole cosquillasen los costados, Meg se resistía y comenzó a correr por la casa, parecían 2 niños, fil observo desde lejos como entre juegos infantiles en ambos se dejaba notar un lazo especial entre ambos, Meg de pronto se resbalo sobre Hércules cayendo ambos al suelo, sus miradas se profundizaron -Hérc... yo...-Creo que es hora- Hércules dijo levantándose- si hay que descansar-. Hércules acompaño a Meg a su habitación de la mano y antes de que entrasen a sus respectivos apretó con un poco de fuerza a Meg y la soltó.-buenas noches Meg- tiernamente dijo- hasta mañana fortachón- respondió sonriendo. La noche fría se hacía denotar, la obscuridad se hacía notar por cada esquina de Tebas, dese los cielos una madre melancólica miraba a su hijo descansar plácidamente, y decidida bajo a la tierra a visitarlo mientras dormía, al acercarse a el sonrió acariciando su rostro "mi hijo, tanto tiempo-susurro- espero poderte ver con éxito en nuestro hogar, como siempre debió ser". Un ruido en la habitación se oía, el ente se escondió para no ser descubierto, de entre la obscuridad una figura femenina salió cubierta por una confortable manta, se acerco al héroe mirándolo perdidamente, se acerco a su oído y susurro "la fama no lo es todo" acaricio su rostro y con inseguridad le dio un beso en la mejilla, el ente estaba furioso, cuando la mujer se alejo del lugar el ente se alejo hacia los cielos a descargar su ira y cólera como siempre lo ha hecho...

**espero que les agrade mi nuevo capitulo :)**


	9. Ira Olimpica

**Chapter 8 Olympic Rage**

_"bajo la protección de los dioses, bajo las circunstancias de la vida, bajo cualquiera de los obstáculos que mis enemigos quisiesen ponernos en contra a nuestra decisión, el destino depara sorpresas sin importar las profecías"_

Era una hermosa mañana blanca y Hércules antes de que el sol saliera de entre las montañas estaba entrenando, haciendo abdominales, levantando pesas, corriendo en círculos, sinceramente se sentía descansado, en su habitación dormida se encontraba Meg con placenteros sueños que la dejaban descansar todo lo que quisiera; fil se encontraba con pegasus en su isla donde se encargaba de algunas cosas pendientes que había dejado así que la mansión estaba para los 2 chicos. En otro lado bajo el inframundo Macaria se encontraba en el valle de los salvados, ahí le encantaba convivir con los hombres más felices y dichosos de la tierra, era un paraíso al cual casi nadie entraba, su madre Perséfone aun se encontraba en cama con su amado esposo hades, pero le abrumaba algo, en sus sueños aparecían viejos fantasmas que le atormentaban el sueño, su madre quien estaba buscándola, el recuerdo de la verdad tras la historia de Hércules y Meg, la traición que provoco con la relación de Eris y Hades y una posible venganza de sus ambos hijos, y una cuestión mas ¿cómo se habrán conocido?, se levanto de la cama semidesnuda y se situó frente a un espejo, comenzó a peinar su hermoso cabello dorado y se imagino varias cosas, ¿qué hubiese pasado si no hubiera tomado venganza?, ¿acaso hades de todas maneras hubiese conocido a eris tras la derrota? O otra cuestión más fuerte, si hubiese seguido el transcurso de la vida así ¿eris hubiese devuelto a hades? Y si no fuese así ¿acaso ella y su amado hubiesen procreado a estos nuevos entes que aparecieron en su vida? y si de verdad, ellos serian un obstáculo para que su plan del Olimpo fallase, había tantas dudas en la diosa, tenía miedo de perder todo lo que ha llegado a tener, sin pensárselo 2 veces se dirigió a su habitación secreta.

Al entrar a su habitación llena de fauna, se poso cerca de su pequeña fuente y miro a su flor en el centro de ella se hinco frente a su florecilla y su ninfa y _recito "Oh flor del destino, yo tu soberana Perséfone quisiera que me mostraras a los bastardos que mi esposo ha procreado, y exijo saber cómo en realidad pudo pasar ese suceso en todas nuestras realidades"_ en ese momento las aguas cristalinas brillaron en color dorado y la ninfa de la naturaleza comenzó a narrar con una voz profunda que no salía de su _boca "en la realidad que has destruido, al caer hades al rio estigia; fue tragado por las profundidades del flajetonte, y cayó a lo profundo del tártaro, conoció a eris de cual quedo perdidamente enamorado de ella __**"hades dios de la muerte hola que tal"- "eris la diosa de la discordia"**__ ambos mantuvieron relación en esos pocos meses y de ellos había un fruto el cual no llego a hacerse…. En tu realidad mi señora hades ya había conocido a eris ya que Zeus estaba anunciando la llegada de un nuevo héroe al Olimpo, eris cayo enamorada de los encantos de hades y hades había conocido a su destino, poco después engendró a 2 entes poderosos el primero fue Kozmotis Pitcher guardián de las pesadillas, tiempo después conoció a mi señora y la mantuvo junto con él en el inframundo, procrearon a una niña Macaria, pero hades volvía al tártaro para ver a su mujer y su hijo, poco después procrearon otro ente, su nombre era Ember..."_

-Ember huh- Perséfone suspiro en tono de desacuerdo- quiero verla ahora mismo- entre las aguas se dejaban ver a Ember mortal, paseando por Tebas de la mano de chip- ella no parece problema para mi, muéstrame ahora al bastardo- las aguas mostraron a pitch en el tártaro enfurecido, golpeando monstruos caídos con arenas negras-ese bastardo- Perséfone dijo enfurecida- es un gran problema, siempre lo fue ¿debo destruirte?... no, creo que debería mandarles una pequeña sorpresa - una pequeña lagrima cayó en el agua haciendo una onda, un sollozo de dolor salió de la ninfa- oh ya veo- Perséfone dijo sonriendo- así que conoces ese bastardo- puso su mano en el vientre de la mujer- y me di cuenta, ese engendró que llevas dentro... pero no te preocupes, tú y tu hija me serán muy útiles cuando sea la reina del Olimpo...

Esa tarde Hércules y megara se habían dado el tiempo de salir al centro de Tebas, desde la cima del Olimpo Hera observaba con cólera, no quería que ninguna mujer se le acercara a su hijo, y esa mujer estaba violando ese decreto; ideo un plan la ira que llevaba contenida en esa ánfora la depositaria en Hércules, y dejaría a la suerte lo que pasara, le dio el ánfora a Hermes y ordeno que se lo llevase a la tierra, y que sin dejar sospecha lo arrojase al héroe; Hermes acepto la misión y rápidamente se dirigió a la tierra a cumplir con el mandato que Hera le encomendó...

Entre la gente chip estaba paseando con Ember, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y Ember esperaba que chip le declarase su amor, Ember se situó a un lado de chip tras una columna-¿por qué hemos venido aquí Ember?- dijo chip- ¿acaso quieres ver la belez de toda Tebas? O prefieres...- shhh- Ember tomo su mano suavemente pidiendo su atención antes que nada- acaso es que jamás paras de hablar- susurro Ember- solo quería estar a solas a tu lado- la cara de chip se puso de color rojo- Ember.. yo... que...-Ember solo se limito en poner su mano derecha en su rostro y chip en cambio miro como ella le daba la atención con tanto cariño, de pronto un temblor se sintió en toda Tebas, esto llamo la atención de la gente y del héroe, de la nada un gran ciclope gigante apareció en el lugar, persiguiendo a Hermes, la gente estaba horrorizada y corría sin rumbo alguno, el héroe susurro a Meg que se quedase en ese lugar y no se moviese por nada de nada y despego, en el otro extremo chip se aseguro de que Ember estuviese tras del, el ciclope se acerco al par de amantes furioso -vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?- aléjate monstruo horrible- el ciclope miro con desprecio al mortal que había desenfundado su espada y le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a volar, tomo a Ember con su brazo y la puso cerca de su cara- oh ya veo... no eres mortal que tiste situación- suéltame maldito adefesio...- Ember dijo con furia- o que harás hija de hades, te destruiré con mis manos- una espada atravesó el brazo del ciclope-por los dioses te ordeno que la sueltes-humano tonto, te arrancare la cabeza- el ciclope dijo apretando a Ember mas fuerte, Ember no pudo resistir sus poderes y dejo salir un grito ensordecedor, Hércules había llegado al lugar y sucumbió al espantoso y ensordecedor sonido, Hermes quien había seguido a Hércules dejo caer la mitad del contenido de la ánfora sobre él, incrementando su furia e ira.

-Detente- Hércules ordeno atacando con su espada sobre pegasus- Espantoso hijo de Zeus, esto no te incumbe- Hércules lo miro con furia y comenzó a atacarlo. En otro extremo del inframundo Perséfone miraba como este ser cumplía su misión, miro con desprecio como Hércules se interfería en sus planes- Pena, pánico ¡- la diosa ordeno- pena y pánico, reportándose- dijeron a coro al ver a su reina enfurecida- Diríjanse a Tebas, y eviten a toda costa que ese héroe mate al ciclope, lo necesito vivo- el par de diablillos desaparecieron entre ser una nube negra y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

Hércules seguía distrayendo al ciclope, y chip trepo por su pierna para poder llegar hacia Ember,- ya basta de juegos- el ciclope dijo golpeando a Pegaso y mandándolo a volar, Hércules golpeo contra una columna y Una pared, Meg logro divisar el golpe catastrófico del héroe pero debería esperar a su héroe, tenía miedo pero prefirió esperar; el par de diablillos apareció en el lugar transformados en niños, esperando captar la atención del héroe, pero fue inútil, estaba muy concentrado, volvió al lugar y miro una cuerda larga, chip en cambio ya había llagado a abdomen del ciclope, miro en la mano del la espada encajada y salto, cuando logro tomarla esta se despego, haciendo que cayera al vacio, Ember al mirar esto do un grito desesperado pero pegasus al ver que el mortal decencia lo recogió en su lomo y chip se sostuvo en el caballo alado, al estar cerca de la mano del ciclope, chip hirió al ciclope, haciendo que de su mano soltase a Ember, chip logro tomarla del brazo y a subió al hermoso caballo alado, descendieron y observaron como el héroe tomaba la larga cuerda,- quédate aquí Ember, no te muevas- chip dijo dándole un beso en los labios y alejándose del lugar.

En otro lugar el par de niños busco a megara- ayuda- uno de ellos grito- ayúdenos a salvar al héroe- la atención de Meg fue captada por esos niños-¿que pasa?, ¿que es lo que sucede?- oh hermosa mujer- uno de ellos dijo- nuestro héroe va a morir, el ciclope lo matara de un solo pisotón- no te preocupes chiquito- Meg dijo- el es muy fuerte y listo- pero no podrá sin el caballo, y el golpe lo debilito demasiado y esta bañado en sangre- la imaginación de Meg voló e imaginó mil cosas, la gente la ponía más nerviosa, corría de un lugar a otro, así que corrió hacia donde el héroe estaba con temor de que el más leve descuido pudiese matarlo.

En el inframundo, Macaria buscaba a su madre, camino desde los hermosos valles de los salvos, hasta toparse frente a frente con esa habitación horrible, una voz conocida salió del lugar "MALDITO MORTAL" Macaria supo que esa voz era de su madre y solo corrió un poco la cortina, y miro horrorizada a su madre en furia y cólera con el héroe " esto no es nada bueno" pensó con tristeza, pero antes de hacer algo decidió sacar conclusiones...

En Tebas Chip se acerco al héroe y tomo un extremo de la soga -tengo un plan héroe, atemos a los pies del ciclope la cuerda y que se golpee- Hércules asintió al oír esto- corrieron cerca del ciclope mientras pegasus lo distraía, Meg llego al lugar y miro a ambos héroes correr entre los pies del ciclope, cuando tuvieron atados los pies del ciclope Chip le dio su estreno de la cuerda a Hércules y al estirarlo, perdió el equilibro, Chip miro que el ciclope caía en el lugar donde había dejado a Ember, chip corrió lo más rápido que pudo y tomo a Ember de la cintura y cayó al suelo cubriéndola con su cuerpo, Hércules miro horrorizado como el ciclope en su caída trato de sostenerse con las estructuras y las derrumbaba, miro como las personas eran aplastadas por columnas y pedazos de piedras, trato de correr para salvarlas, pero Meg corrió temiendo lo peor, tomo al Hércules de su cintura y lo jalo hacia atrás- no Hérc, no vayas- dijo preocupada, Hércules al sentir los brazos que lo rodeaban se zafo aventando así a Meg a un lado, dejando que los escombros la cubrieran, paro cuando el cuerpo del ciclope cayó al suelo muriendo al instante por las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, una montaña de humo de hizo notar, la visión de Hércules se nublo; en el inframundo Perséfone dejo caer un horrible grito, su monstruo estaba muerto y el Mortal había dado la vida por esa bastarda "MALDITA SEA, ESA ESTUPIDA DEBE MORIR... DEBE MORIR" Macaria sabia que se refería a su hermana, ahora tenía que cuidar más de ella.

Cuando la nube se disipo Hermes logro divisar al, héroe pero ya había derramado el contenido en muchas partes, a mortales y al ciclope, lo poco que tenia se lo derramo al héroe, Hércules miro ese horroroso holocausto, había sangre en todos lados, cuerpos aplastados por columnas, piedras, hasta por el mismo ciclope, una culpabilidad le llego, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, "he fallado" se dijo a sí mismo, el suelo que era gris y blanco por la nieve ahora estaba rojo se miro las manos llenas de sangre, tras los escombros de un lugar cercano Meg salió algo lastimada pero ilesa, Hércules la miro y su cuerpo se comenzó a sentir pesado, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad se transformo en ira, pensó que Meg se interpuso cuando pudo salvar a personas, llamo a Pegaso y subió en el, despego ahora sin la muchacha, Meg no logro ver a Hércules pero miro a los pocos sobrevivientes que buscaban desesperadamente a sus seres queridos, con dificultad se levanto y decidió ir caminando a la mansión adolorida, los sonidos de dolor de las personas era muy fuerte pero a ella no le importo...

De entre las ruinas, Ember salió ilesa con pocos rasguños con Chip en brazos, chip estaba muy herido, había arriesgado su vida por salvarla, dejo salir lagrimas por miedo a perderlo, así que tomo su lira y se trepo sobre ella, se transporto con chip a la antigua Tebas en el bosque, chip abrió un poco los ojos y diviso a Ember en su forma original, mas el cansancio era demasiado y volvió a cerrarlos.

Ya había pasado horas y Meg llego a la mansión de Hércules, fil estaba en el jardín principal - won, mírate muchacha, ¿que ha pasado?- dijo el sátiro sosteniendo a Meg- fil, hubo un horrible suceso, no sé nada de Hércules-dijo preocupada- el chico está en la casa-fil dijo señalando a la mansión- llego un poco triste- Meg con dificultad se dirigió a la mansión y al entrar pudo ver a Hércules sentado en el suelo, Meg sintió alivio al verlo con bien, se acerco y lo abrazo- oh Hércules estas bien- Meg suspiro- pensé que…- Hércules se levanto del suelo y se alejo de Meg, se le hizo extraño ese comportamiento, y se acerco al héroe- Hérc.. ¿Estás bien?- Hércules apretó las manos con fuerza y al voltear a ver a la muchacha grito lleno de ira- ¡¿ACASO TE PARECE QUE ESTE BIEN?!- Meg se alejo un poco al ver como Hércules había reaccionado hacia ella- no pero estas vivo y eso es...- ESTOY VIVO, POR ESO ESTAS AQUI, ESTOY VIVO- grito Hércules con furia- oye me había asustado pensé que...- NADA MEG, NADA, muchas personas han muerto por tu intervención, mira mis manos están llenas de sangre de hombres, mujeres y niños- yo sé Hérc- Meg dijo alzando la voz- pero tenía miedo- ama no me importa el hecho de que muriese en esa situación, mientras hubiese podido salvar a la gente, todo es mi culpa...- no lo es Hérc- Meg dijo acercándose a él tomando su mano- NO ME TOQUES-grito- TODO ESTO QUE PASO ES TU CULPA MEG- ¿MI CULPA?-Meg grito- ESO NO ES CIERTO HERC YO SOLO QUERIA QUE ESTUBIESES A SALVO- NO MEG, esa no es justificación, muchas personas están sufriendo ahora, perdieron personas que amaban, PERO ES TU CULPA MEG- ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?- PORQUE DESDE QUE TE CONOCI MUCHAS DESGRACIAS HAN OCURRIDO EN MI VIDA- Meg no podía creer que él había dicho eso- bien si eso quieres... - se alejo hacia el cuarto de baño, puso a calentar un poco de agua al llegar ahí, de pronto de sus mejillas grandes lagrimas caían, unos pocos sollozos se dejaron salir "¿como podía el haber dicho eso?, ¿realmente había hecho su vida un infierno desde que la conoció?" La verdad no lo sabía, esas palabras fueron muy duras, pero el hecho de que él no se preocupo de las pequeñas heridas que él llevaba en su cuerpo, solo le preocupaba las personas ajenas a él. Limpio su cuerpo, el resto de sangre combinada con polvo, su cabello lleno de escombros, pero sus lágrimas no podían ser removidas, ni el vacio que él le hizo sentir, los sollozos más fuertes se hacían y un nudo en su garganta la sofocaba, pero trato de que nadie la oyese...

En la antigua Tebas Ember tomaba cuidados de chip, trato de conservar su forma humana, para no asustarlo, de los arbustos su hermana salió corriendo abrazarla- Ember hermanita, pensé que estabas lastimada- Ember miro a chip mientras lo tenía en sus brazos- lo estaría gravemente, si él no me hubiese salvado- los ojos de Ember se llenaron de lagrimas- tengo que salvarlo, tengo que, el... -ya hermana veras que sanara- Macaria guio una de sus manos hacia el pecho de chip- pero necesito tu ayuda Ember- Ember comprendió y puso su mano en el mismo lugar, comenzó a cantar una melodía y poco a poco las heridas comenzaron a disminuir, Macaria estaba feliz, ese hombre arriesgo su vida por Ember, de verdad la amaba; cuando estas estuvieron cerradas Macaria decidí alejarse del lugar -hermanita-dijo con ternura- te dejare a solas con este héroe, deberás de cuidarlo, quererlo y amarlo, ten cuidado de amos hermanita- dijo abrazándola- Espera Macaria ¿no te quedaras conmigo?-esta vez no sus, pero volveré- dijo desapareciendo del lugar- Ember siguió contándole a chip mientras vendaba las heridas de héroe...

En la mansión Hércules aun se encontraba furioso pero comenzó a evaluar la escena técnicamente no podría salvar a nadie quedaría totalmente aplastado por el ciclope, si Meg no lo hubiese detenido hubiese tenido más heridas que con las que termino obteniendo, tenía que buscar a Meg de verdad se sintió un poco mal, corrió hacia la habitación de Meg, y la abrió pero no vio a nadie, corrió por los pasillos, fue el cuarto de baño, a la cocina, a la sala, al gimnasio pero no la encontró, entonces pensó en buscarla en el jardín, corrió por el jardín gritando su nombre, pero nadie le contesto, hasta que llego al balcón, allí la miro recostada con los ojos cerrados, Hércules la tomo en sus brazos, la sentía fría, corrió a la sala y la abrazo fuertemente, la recostó en el tapete de león y fue corriendo por una manta, al tenerla la tapo con ella y comenzó a calentarla, abrazaba Meg no quería soltarla, miro su rostro frio pálido y sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda " lo siento tanto Meg" susurro el héroe mientras acercaba su cara, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, en la frente, y en los labios cuando sintió la tenue respiración de Meg, Hércules separo su rostro y la acerco a su pecho, " de verdad Meg, lo lamento, no debí comportarme así" Meg abrió un poco los ojos para mirar a su héroe -Hérc- dijo con dificultad- de... de verdad?- Hércules miro con calidez a la muchacha que apenas despertaba- megara.. Me alegro que estés bien- eres... Hérc...-dijo temblando- eres un tonto- Hércules cerró los ojos y rio- si Meg... soy un estúpido-dijo abrazando a Meg- perdóname- Meg miro a Hércules y sonrió- solo abrázame tontito- Hércules hizo caso y la abrazo a su pecho-¿por qué hiciste esto Meg?- solo quise ver el cielo estrellado, para olvidar lo ocurrido, pero el frio y el sueño me gano- Meg dijo acurrucando su rostro en el pecho de su amado, Hércules subió el rostro al techo y pensó en la ira que llego a sentir _"sentía tanto odio que hasta quería alejarla a los confines del inframundo y que sufriera se dolor de las almas perdidas ¿como pude desear eso a un alma que llego a mí con la pureza de Meg? Soy un animal"_ Meg sabía lo que él pensaba, lo miro a los ojos y su mirada lo dijo todo...

En el bosque cuando la nieve comenzó a caer intensamente Ember decidió tomar medidas, se dirigieron a una casa abandonada que estaba bien conservada, mas en el camino no pudo resistir mas y su transformación se debilito, su forma original quedo al descubierto, entro a la casa y situó a chip en el viejo diván que estaba cerca de la chimenea, y se acerco a la polvorienta chimenea, puso un poco de paja y junto sus manos, formo una pequeña bola de fuego y prendió la chimenea, chip al ver la llama azul abro los ojos, - ¿acaso estoy en el inframundo?- dijo tratando de divisar algo- ¿estoy muerto? O solo agonizo; las llamas azules de hades... y no tengo una moneda de Caronte- la figura que había divisado era Ember, la sombra tomo la lira y comenzó a cantarle a su amado, chip aun no veía nada pero camino hacia la chimenea donde se hinco frente a la muchacha y bajo la mirada, Ember se hinco junto a él y sello su canción con un beso intenso, conforme chip comenzaba a mirar Ember se hacía más humana, los ojos vedes de Ember fue lo que chip diviso sintiéndose seguro - oh Ember.. Me has venido a salvar del inframundo- no chip- Ember dijo tiernamente- tu viniste a mi... - Ember y chip pasaron esa noche en esa casa y cantaron hasta el cansancio...

Esa noche las arenas doradas comenzaron a surgir del manto de Morfeo, entre el bosque Sandy había entrado para buscar a Ember, la encontró recostada en el pecho de chip, en su forma humana, Ember sintió su presencia y se levanto del frio suelo y se dirigió a la ventana, miro a sus compañeros viajar por el cielo estrellado, los deseos formados por los canales de arena dorada y las hermosas esferas elevadas al cielo, en ese momento sondan pasaba por ese lugar de la mano de Macaria -lo vez Meme, te lo dije, estaba en este lugar-dijo Macaria con alegría a lo que meme respondió levantando sus hombros, alzo una mano y señalo a Ember que debería ir con ellos,-me encantaría volver meme- Ember respondió, pero miro a chip y dejo ir un suspiro- pero no puedo chicos, lo siento hermanita pero debo de permanecer con él- meme dejo ir un poco de arenilla sobre la cabeza de chip y reflejo una pequeña nota musical- meme tiene razón Ember, necesitamos tus canciones para elevar los deseos a los dioses, hermanita te necesitamos- Macaria dijo tomando las manos de su hermana- él estará bien Ember, está a salvo- No puedo Maki, el me necesita, fue y se acerco a su amado durmiente y tomo su lira, la miro fijamente y cerró los ojos, se acerco a la ventana - toma esto Maki yo se que tu puedes con ello-sus, ¿pero quién...?- no te preocupes Maki, yo estaré bien aquí con mi amado, ahora me hare a cargo de él- dicho esto Macaria accedió y meme se despidió de a muchacha -Ember, prométeme que estarás bien hermana- dijo Macaria antes de irse- no te preocupes Maki yo permaneceré con chip aquí, si me necesitases te llamare al viento- dicho esto Macaria se elevo al cielo desapareciendo entre melodías, Ember volví con chip y se recostó a su lado lo cubrió con la capa de su vestido...

En el Olimpo Zeus miraba el trabajo de sus dioses menores, se sentía feliz y contento de que. Todo estuviese en orden, se dirigió al jardín de Hera para visitarla, logro ver a su esposa, mirando fijamente las aguas de una fuente, en ellas se diviso la imagen de su hijo, acariciaba las aguas como si pudiese tocar su rostro; al ver ese suceso Zeus se acerco a su esposa y tomo una de sus manos, sin decir una sola palabra Hizo que las aguas reflejaran las hazañas de su hijo, Hera entre las aguas miro como su hijo había derrotado al feroz león de Nemea, había salvado muchas personas en su adolescencia y había hecho miles de hazañas dignas de un gran héroe, Hera miro a su esposo con melancolía tratando de comprender lo que le trataba de decir –Entonces ¿ por que el no asciende con nosotros? ¿Por qué no puedo tener a mi hijo a mi lado?- Zeus bajo la mirada y tomo las manos de su amada diosa- porque hasta el mismo destino rige las vidas de un dios querida, solo sé que hay alguien más que lo necesita a su lado- ¿cuándo volveré a tener a mi hijo en mis brazos?- dijo la madre melancólica- recuerda esposa mía- Zeus dijo a Hera tomando su rostro melancólico- no eres la única diosa que sufre por la pérdida de un hijo…

En el inframundo la imponente Perséfone modificaba su plan junto a su esposo, ahora no solo tomarían el Olimpo también querían liberar los monstruos caídos del tártaro y desaparecerlo cuando ellos fuesen amos supremos del universo, Macaria había vuelto de la ronda nocturna estaba cansada mas al pasar por la sala principal sus padres captaran su atención, entro a la sala para oír los detalles -querido hades... -Perséfone dijo tomando en sus manos una estatua del titán de hielo- creo que sería más conveniente tomar el Olimpo con estos titanes al frente- no Perséfone- hades dijo acercándose a ella- yo creo que los ciclopes deben de estar al frente, para que la crema y nata os sorprenda ya débiles-si querido- Perséfone dijo acercándose- pero ¿como es que destruiremos el tártaro mi amado?-hades solo rio un poco de forma maligna- creo que no lo necesitaremos amada flor del inframundo, ya que el tártaro será nuestro y cuando logremos sacar de ese hoyo sucio a nuestro ejército, seremos los dioses supremos del mundo- ambos rieron a un solo coro y tumbaron al suelo la figura de la entrada al tártaro, Macaria miro con los ojos abiertos el hecho y se dirigió al lugar donde se hallaba la ninfa, en sus manos tenia la lira de su hermana, la miro y se acerco a ella, arrodillada recito unas palabras _"oh hermosa ninfa padres desean la toma del Olimpo?, porque quisieses deshacerse del tártaro y lo existente"_ de las aguas una luz brillante azul emergió seguido de un conjunto de imágenes y la voz de la ninfa profetiza _" oh hermosa soberana de los salvados, hace tiempo atrás se profetizo a vuestro padre que la toma del Olimpo seria al 18vo año que el hijo de Zeus llegase al mundo, pero la toma del Olimpo podría fallar si los entes se unían para lidiar con la batalla"_ Macaria quedo atónita _"quiero saber quiénes son ellos querida amiga"_ una luz dorada dejo ver a los entes y una vez más la ninfa narro, _"el poderoso Hércules era un ente muy fuerte, siguiente a él era Pitch, la astucia le pertenecía al, el poder le pertenecía a su hermana Ember quien se hacía más fuerte por la pureza de su corazón, Meg también estaba ahí dejando salir la furia de su corazón" _y el ultimo ente era la clave para detener a los dioses implacables, Macaria se asombro al ver su rostro, ella era la clave para derrotar a sus padres pero ¿porque lo haría?, ella siempre había querido ser una diosa de los grandes, pero a causa de la destrucción de los mismos dioses no._ "Macaria eres una de las diosas libres en esta batalla, el ente que puede tomar decisiones libres, no estás atada a un destino fijo como los demás, hermosa niña, solo tú puedes hacer todo por el mundo ¿ser una diosa o ser una heroína?"_ Macaria bajo la mirada y vio la lira de Ember, tenía miedo si seguía el camino de sus padres perdería a sus hermanos y la humanidad estaría en manos de su padre, pero si se revelaba podría salvas más de una vida, debería de empezar a pensar por ella, a no esconderse de sus padres para hacer su camino... miro a la ninfa atrapada tristemente y toco su vientre miro su historia en sus ojos "hermosa ninfa del bosque, pronto te reunirás con mi hermano"...

Poco más tarde la hermosa diosa Perséfone se acerco a su mágica fuente, esta vez pidió ver a la esclava, en las aguas se diviso a Meg durmiendo placenteramente, predefine la miro con rabia"¿como una esclava podía disfrutar de placidos sueños dada la situación? Debería hacer algo, y sabia que hacer, de su mano dejo caer un poco de arena negra, la esparció por la pequeña lagunilla y susurro unas palabras...

Meg en sus sueños era aun adolecente, vivía sola pero sabia subsistir, estudiaba en un colegio de Tebas reconocido y era una miembro del cuerpo de porristas, ese día había una gran competencia contra la Prometheus Academy, el equipo de Meg de porrista e hizo una hermosa actuación, esta capto la atracción de varios hombres de la escuela Prometheus, un mensaje en una paloma blanca llego a las manos de la joven megara, _"quisiera conocerte mejor querida, podríamos vernos al atardecer - A_" Las compañeras de megara comenzaron a gritar y emocionarse, una escena bella en la playa perla de Grecia, la joven vestida de color azul cielo se encontró con su amor secreto, le regalo un ramo de flores hermosas, dejo salir la pequeña megara una sonrisa al ver al joven tan apuesto _"adonis"_ dijo antes de besar su mano en muestra de cortesía, mientras en los sueños de Meg recordaba los más hermosos momentos con adonis de ella salían sollozos y lagrimas de tristeza, un nudo en su garganta se formo y lloro, al otro lado de la habitación Hércules tenia visiones muy extrañas, estaba atacando a la hidra, en una especie de acantilado donde la gente veía su progreso y lo aclamaba, a lo lejos veía megara, con una sonrisa seductora y de alivio, se sintió extraño _"¿Meg eres tú?"_ La visión desapareció y Hércules se despertó con ese sentimiento de confusión, se sentó al borde de la cama y puso sus manos en su rostro _"¿que me está pasando? ¿Acaso esto tiene significado?"_ Miro la puerta y decidió ir a ver a Meg ¿Por qué esta visión era tan familiar?, Morfeo le estaba jugando cosas extrañas o ambos ya tenían vidas pasadas, Hércules no lo sabía, solo sentía que la presencia de Meg era algo más que una sola "casualidad"...

Meg en sus visiones miro como adonis la llevaba de la mano prometiéndole lo más hermoso que un hombre podía prometer a una mujer_ "amor eterno"_ dijo adonis tomando las manos de la joven Meg, la escena cambio bruscamente un accidente grave, Adonis estaba a punto de morir la joven Meg estaba envuelta en lagrimas abrazo a su amado adonis antes de que desfalleciese, las palabras que él le dijo fueron tan bellas y dulces que en su mente y corazón se quedaron grabadas cual palabras en el mármol, al sentir el último suspiro de adonis, Meg grito de desesperación pidiendo ayuda divina, pero nadie acudió a ella , excepto… Hades, acudió a ella e hizo un trato para salvar a su amado Adonis _"tu alma servicial por la eternidad hasta que ya no necesite de ti"_ hades extendió su mano y Meg sin dudar alguno _"seré tu fiel servidora poderoso dios Hades hasta el final"_ el alma de Adonis volvió a su cuerpo _"solo te diré muchacha, si el llegase a traicionar tu amor TU ME PERTENECERAS…_." Meg sintió una mano acariciando su rostro, y abrió los ojos miro a Hércules observarla fijamente, Meg se cubrió hasta el cuello con su manta- Meg ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto el héroe al ver agitada a Meg- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Hérc?- contesto extrañada- estas llorando – respondió sentándose al lado de su cama, Meg quedo atónita, fría y petrificada pero de un segundo a otro ya se encontraba abrazando a su amado héroe- tengo miedo Hérc, no sé que me pasa- Hércules se quedo pasmado y abrazo a la muchacha- sea lo que sea que te acongoje, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte- aun no lo entendía Meg, ¿Por qué estos recuerdos le llegaban a su mente?, ¿Qué trataban de decirle?, sea lo que sea mientras estuviese con Hércules todo saldría bien…..


	10. Memorias & Pesadillas

**Chapter 9 Memories and Nightmares**

_"Tal vez no sean pesadillas, tal vez son recuerdos, recuerdos olvidados que la mente trata de recordarnos para hacernos sufrir o dejarnos ver la felicidad olvidada; cuando la batalla se llegue deberemos unir fuerzas para eliminar estos tormentos" _

Una escena inusual paso en ese momento, Meg se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del palacio en llamas; a lo lejos oía una voz "mami… papi…. Mama ayúdame"; Meg corrió siguiendo esa voz y de pronto una niña paso corriendo tras ella, sintió un vacio y su visión ahora era en primera persona; corría buscando refugio contra el fuego, "Meg…" a lo lejos pudo distinguir esa voz, la pequeña volteo hacia atrás "ven con mama" en el pasillo su madre le extendió sus brazos pero algo inusual paso, su madre se lleno de llamas al momento de abrazarla, los gritos de dolor asustaron a la pequeña Meg que despertó agitada, se sentó en su cama y miro por la ventana, mirando la luna y temblando de miedo…

_"Placenteros sueños, hermosas pesadillas recordad a la esclava cual es su lugar y misión, cumplid mi propósito, que acaben hasta que el hijo de Zeus perezca" _Perséfone maldijo a los vientos del inframundo, todas las almas atormentadas se aterrorizaron al sentir el odio de su soberana, a lo lejos Macaria oía con los ojos cerrados y trataba de comprender ¿Por qué su madre odiaba tanto a Meg? El dios Hades se encontraba en una habitación repleta de monstruos feroces, tras las fuertes rejas forjadas por Hefestos rugían con ira y desesperación; hades solo se limito a pasar por los pasillos riendo malignamente, esperando a que su plan estuviese en orden, se acerco a la ráfaga de viento que había en un cuarto secreto, y miraba el conteo de almas condenadas que servirían para él en la toma del Olimpo, sonrió al ver que la guerrera principal seria Meg, y como no agradecer su fidelidad, la daría el más grande de los honores en el inframundo... la muerte...

Mientras Hades se encargaba de observar y planear su ataque, Macaria se encontraba en el cuarto secreto de su madre, miraba atentamente a la ninfa, oía sus lamentos y sentía su dolor, una idea llego a su mente -querida amiga, desearía que me contases sobre mi madre, ¿por qué te mantiene cautiva en este sitio?- por mi capacidad para mantener con vida a los seres-contesto la ninfa- pero si mi madre tiene los poderes de mi abuela ¿porque simplemente ella no hace el trabajo?- Macaria cuestiono levantando una ceja mientras des hojeaba una flor- ella podría, si sui corazón no estuviese lleno de odio y obscuridad- ¿odio y obscuridad? - Macaria se levanto del suelo y se acerco a ella tocando su vientre- cuéntame amiga que no logro comprender- _"había otra dimensión, donde tu aun no existías, un héroe para salvar a su amada, tenía que derrotar a vuestro padre, cuando la diosa se dio cuenta de lo sucedido decidió tomar venganza, conjuro a otra dimensión donde sus deseos se cumpliesen, y lo hizo pero... tenía que compartir su amada alegría, lo que hizo que su corazón se hiciera un gran vacío arrasando todo lo que se le interpusiera a su camino"_- así que mi madre... por ello Eris esta exiliada, ahora todo tiene sentido- pero una advertencia joven diosa, para aplacar la ira de vuestra madre, los hermanos deben permanecer unidos y la furia de 2 amantes heridos - la ninfa predijo, la joven diosa se acerco mas y acaricio el rostro demacrado- te prometo, que hare todo lo posible para liberarte- le dio un beso en la panza y se salió del lugar sin antes tomar un pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía lagrimas de un alma. Tenía un plan entre manos.

En la tierra la nieve caía armoniosamente sobre los arboles y pastos de Grecia, frente a un árbol del palacio abandonado se encontraba Meg, mirando al cielo gris, pensando en las pesadillas que agobiaban su mente "¿que querrán decir esos pensamientos?" "¿necesito esperar una señal de lo acontecido?" "¿debería de buscar señales?" "Solo son huellas de mi pensamiento retorcido" -¡Meg!- una voz conocida la llamo, era Hércules quien la llamaba- te he buscado en todas partes- logro notar que se encontraba un tanto distante, y miro en su rostro el cansancio dibujado en sus ojeras que sobresalían- Meg ¿estás bien? - ¿Por qué preguntas Hérc?- dijo megara algo distraída- has estado muy distante- Meg parpadeo y volteo de nuevo dándole la espalda a Hérc- no he podido descansar bien Hérc, hay huellas en mi pasado que aun no puedo descifrar y quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa por mi mente cada una de estas noches- tal vez- dijo Hércules tomándola de los brazos- solo sean pesadillas- Meg puso una de sus manos tomando la de Hérc- tal vez lo sean, no lo sé en verdad, pero que conexión tengo con este lugar- me contaste que lo encontraste por casualidad ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Meg?- que es más que una sola casualidad, y mis sueños también- Hércules miro el rostro de Meg con confusión mientras no quitaba la mirada al árbol, y la abrazo fuertemente- Hérc, ¡alguna vez has tenido sueños que no tienen sentido alguno… pero … que crees que son reales?- Hérc levanto la mirada, confundido, había tenido sueños extraños, en todos ellos mantenía una relación distante con Meg, pero sus actos heroicos eran "especiales"- los he tenido Meg, pero es hora es volver a casa- ¿Qué quieres decir con "casa"?- Meg dijo algo molesta, Hércules se separo de ella dejando que se volteara a verlo, sus ojos estaban perplejos por la pregunta- quiero decir a nuestra…- Hérc, por favor no hagas eso- Meg dijo cerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada- vamos Meg, es hora de regresar, te congelaras si sigues aquí- dijo Hércules cargándola- Hérc, por….-shhh-Hércules interrumpió a la muchacha- solo volvamos a casa- Hércules subió a Meg al caballo y el mismo trepo, al momento del despegue Hércules noto la mirada perdida de Meg, pareciera que extrañara algo, algo estaba ocultando, debería de saberlo….

Al llegar a la mansión Fil miro al muchacho al descender del caballo con una nota en la mano- muchacho tengo noticias urgentes- Hércules giro la mirada con una preocupación extrema -¿Qué sucede fil?- es tu amiga la princesa- fil dijo preocupado, Hércules tomo la nota de las manos de fil y al leerla se asusto, _"mi héroe- decía- te escribo esta carta porque quisiera hablar contigo, ha sucedido un evento desagradable en mi vida desde la muerte repentina de mi padre, quisiera verte en estos momentos en donde necesito a un amigo que me aconseje, temo que esta situación no debe de causarte algún problema fuerte en tu vida, pero es que necesito que me ayudes a superar a mis demonios internos, en este momento necesito un héroe… más que nada…. Lavinia"_ ; Hércules rápidamente bajo a Meg del caballo y decidió visitar a su amiga al palacio Tebano –Meg necesito hacer un viaje largo- dijo Hércules tomando a Meg- no te preocupes estaré bien- dijo con melancolía- no tardare, prometo volver rápidamente- Hércules diciendo esto subió a pegasus y voló hasta el palacio.

En la entrada al tártaro, se encontraba Macaria, con una pequeña pócima para poderle permitir la entrada a él, derramo una sola gota y estas le dejaron pasar; sobre su hermoso caballo blanco logro divisar las dunas del desierto, mas tras ella una flecha hecha de arena negra hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese en el desierto, una risa gloriosa de logro oír en todo el tártaro, Macaria ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, se levanto de las dunas "Bien hecho hija de Perséfone, has podido entrar al tártaro,- una voz dijo gloriosa con mucho sarcasmo- bienvenida al jardín del mal", en ese momento pitch se apare cio montado en su caballo negro- debo admitir que fue una bienvenida amable- no deberías de estar aquí hija de hades, menos sabiendo lo que podría hacerte sin que tu padre supiese- Pitch aunque te duela… somos hermanos- ¡Tú no eres mi Hermana!- pitch respondió de una manera agresiva hacia Macaria- no es momento para hacer notoria nuestras diferencias, vengo a hacerte una oferta, a tu madre y a ti- no necesito nada proveniente de ti- pitch dijo arrojando una corriente de arena negra- ni mi madre necesita nada hija de persone- solo déjame presentarme a ella- dijo frente a él-pitch pensó que si se presentaba ante su madre podría usarla como señuelo para encerrar en el tártaro a Perséfone- está bien- pitch dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Macaria, ella tomo su mano y la corriente de arena negra los envolvió, y llegaron a la entrada del tempo del caos, Macaria miro con horror como el templo era una nada, pitch desapareció tras ella, esperando que sus monstruos atacaran a la muchacha, pero no fue así , las bestias que aparecieron se alejaban de Macaria cuando se les acercaba, "vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí" una voz femenina dijo- se que eres tu diosa e imponente Eris, quisiera verte- Macaria grito en la sala destruida, de una corriente de arena Eris se hizo presente- oh pero que tenemos aquí, es la mismísima Macaria que viene a revolcarse con los plebeyos- dijo con sarcasmo- eso no es cierto eris, yo solo vine a ofrecerte una oferta- una oferta- eris exclamo rodeando a la joven diosa- ¿a mí? debería de sentirme honrada- poderos diosa de la discordia, permítame por favor hacer esta oferta- eris camino rodeándola nuevamente- ¿cómo se que no es una trampa de persefone para enviarnos aun mas abajo de esto? -porque mi madre haria tal cosa tan horrible- eris miro a macaria con indiferencia- pobre inocente niña, te mostrare lo que tu madre nos ha hecho a todos- eris tomo del rostro de Macaria de la de la frente y los ojos de Macaria se iluminaron apareció en el templo del caos, era bello, las arenas estaban fuera del templo que resplandecía como un diamante en el carbón, dentro de ella se encontró con el recuerdo, en el salón se encontraba su hermana, persiguiendo a los corceles de arena negra que su hermano había hecho, una guerrilla entre los poderes de ambos se inicio, ambos tras de columnas se escondían- no podrás esconderte Ember- Ember tiro una bola de color rosado- eso ya lo veremos Pitchie- dijo en tono burlón- cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así- pitch dijo arrojando una corriente de arena- que curioso- Ember respondió- pensé que adorabas esa forma de llamarte- Eris entro al salón mirando lo que ellos estaban haciendo- hijos míos dejen de hacer desorden en el templo, es un templo no una arena- Pero Madre- Ember replico- solo le mostraba a pitch que no soy una niña- si lo eres Ember, aun eres mi hermanita- será una lástima que tu "hermanita" te derrote PITCHIE- un estruendo se sintió en el tartaro-Pitchner- eris grito- yo no he sido madre- pronto los 3 entes salieron del lugar corriendo pero Macaria quedo pasmada- miro como del templo caían el techo y las columnas, y se dirigió hacia afuera junto con ellos, al llegar miro con horror como distintas bestias comenzaron atacar al templo y a eris, antes de que una más la atacara pitch lanzo una flecha de arena negra, eris y Ember comenzaron a levantar y atacar monstruos, en esos momentos un grito sollozante se dejo oír en el tártaro "Perséfone" ese grito llamo la atención de Ember quien salto a una tabla del templo " Ember no" Macaria grito tratando de tomarla pero la visión se borro " Ember" la voz de Eris grito con dolor a coro con la de pitch.

Macaria se sintió un vacio en su corazón, sabía que todo eso lo había causado su madre, pero porque debería de haberle hecho daño a una persona ajena -ahora sabes quiénes son tus padres Macaria- eris, te tengo una propuesta, esto no tiene nada que ver con mi padre o mi madre, tiene que ver con pitcher y Ember- ¡Ember!- madre e hijo exclamaron- ¿qué es lo que haz hecho con mi hermana?- pitch tomo a Macaria del vestido mostrando furia- ya jamás le haría algo a nuestra hermana- Macaria contesto soltándose- ella no es tu hermana- dijo Pitch con desprecio- somos hijos del mismo padre, tenemos casi la misma sangre, por una sola vez podrías dejar de atacar y escuchar- pitch se sintió ofendido por el comentario y mejor bajo la guardia, Macaria se acerco al mundo con a botella en mano, Eris le siguió tras ella- ¿qué es lo que esperas mostrarme?- dijo en voz baja- Lo que deben saber- en el mundo derramo una sola gota de la pócima, y una imagen apareció, era un bosque blanco en el una casa fuera de ella 2 mortales jugaban a guerrillas de nieve, uno de ellos estaba con un brazo lastimado, cojeaba un poco pero en su mirada no le importaba, del otro lado una joven, cuya voz angelical llamo la atención de los entes, al verle el rostro, eris grito de dolor- ¡maldita!- pitch dijo con furia tratando de atacar a Macaria- ¡HAZ TRANSFORMADO A MI HERMANA EN MORTAL!- estuvo por tirar un golpe pero Macaria lo sostuvo de la mano- Ember ha desarrollado la capacidad de transformarse en mortal a dependencia- Macaria replico apartando a pitch- se acerco a Eris y dirigió su brazo arriba de donde derramo la gota- lo ves eris, ella aun es inmortal- mi hija Ember- eris replico con melancolía- hay una manera de que ambos salgan del tátaro- Macaria dijo- y esta es mi oferta-le dio en las manos a eris el frasco de cristal- las lagrimas de alma es la posma mas poderosa del inframundo, se pueden hacer portales con una sola gota, pero no pude romper la maldición de mantenerlos en el tártaro, mi plan es, ustedes pueden salir hasta que las lagrimas se terminen, tienen efecto hasta por 6 horas- eris miro el frasco- y pueden ver lo que quisieran si lo derraman en el mundo- eris se acerco al mundo y tiro una gota, apareció la imagen de hades, una lagrima salió del rostro de Eris esa seña de tristeza cambio a una de terror al ver como su amado esposo tenia cautivas todo tipo de criaturas - si- Macaria relato con tristeza- mi padre está planeando tomar el Olimpo y reclamar su lugar como el dios supremo- ¿no hay nada que pueda detenerlo?-pitch cuestiono- una ninfa me predijo que la furia de 2 amantes heridos y la union de los hermanos- Pitch se puso frente al mundo y penso en el punto clave para derrotar a su padre, aparecio reflejado la imagen de Meg- la esclava- pitch dijo confuso- ¿pero como...?- ahora lo entiendo,- Macaria dijo- la furia de 2 amantes heridos, el hijo de Zeus es la clave, el fue amante una vez pero es el punto conclave para derrotar a mi padre, mundo muesrame quienes pueden derrotarlo- en el mudo aparecieron ember usando sus poderes, pitch derribando monstruos y titanes con su furia, Macaria dejando ver su fuerza pero algo andaba mal, al ver a Meg y a Hercules habian varios cambios, uno de ellos ambos luchaban mano a mano, otro Me estaba aun condenada en el inframundo tras la toma del olimpo y el final hercules siendo consumido por la ira- estas cosas pueden cambiar, pero almenos ya se a que teme mi padre- Creo que hay que darle una sorpresa- eris dijo mirando la pócima maliciosamente, pitch le estuvo por seguir pero Macaria lo detuvo- hay algo que te quiero mostrar- dijo con los ojos cerrados, en el mundo una imagen más apareció- ¿le recuerdas?- pitch reconoció a la mujer que se veía en el- Ceres- suspiro con tristeza- ella fue la que me mostro nuestro destino….

Al llegar Hércules al palacio de Tebas, pudo notar en uno de los balcones a su amiga Lavinia, bajo de su caballo a donde se encontraba ella, lamento la tardanza Lavinia, pero…- Hércules callo cuando Lavinia le dirigió la mirada llena de lagrimas y con un moretón en su mejilla derecha- Lavinia ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- Hércules dijo tomándola de la mano, Lavinia se volteo acercándose ambos al balcón- Mi héroe… recuerdas que te dije que tenía que luchar contra mis demonios internos, ahora tienes que entender que esto fue culpa mía…- no Lavinia, sea lo que sea no parece culpa tuya, lograre encontrar a quien te hizo esto y…- ¡No!- Lavinia exclamo- no puedes, si él se enterase te eliminaría- ¿Quién es él Lavinia?- Lavinia bajo la mirada y sus ojos derramaron muchas lagrimas en su rostro- Adonis, mi héroe, fue Adonis- Hércules miro con odio pero cambio su mirada cuando su amiga lo abrazo fuerte mente- oh mi héroe, gracias por acudir a mi llamado, no sé qué haría sin ti- mientras ambos amigos se abrazaban tiernamente, Adonis miraba tras una columna lo que su mujer hacia con el héroe, una ira insaciable le lleno el alma, miro que quien consolaba a su esposa era nada más y nada menos que Hércules, así que decidió planear venganza, se dirigió a su salón principal y ordeno a un conjunto de guardias que inmediatamente se dirigiesen a la mansión de Hércules e hicieran lo que les placiera con la mujer de la casa, los soldados obedecieron a su rey y rápidamente llegaron a la mansión de Hércules, fil se encontraba en los establos de Pegasus, y Meg se encontraba sentada en la sala, de pronto alguien forzó la puerta y Meg se estremeció y se fue a esconder tras una pared, miro como un conjunto de 6 hombres entraban a la casa , camino hacia atrás hasta que por los nervios rompió un jarrón por error, sonido que llamo la atención de los soldados quienes rápidamente siguieron a la muchacha cuando corría, cuando la tomaron del cabello Meg grito fuertemente pero uno de ellos golpeo su rostro –calla mujer- si es que no quieres sufrir- ya basta, ¡déjenme ir!- Meg suplico tratándose de zafar con sus manos, otro hombre la tomo de los brazos mientras que quien la sostenía del cabello comenzó a levantarla del suelo- Más vale que cierres la boca- desenfundo un pequeño cuchillo de su armadura- sino tendré que silenciarte,

- un golpe le llego en la espalda, el sátiro había oído el grito de Meg y llego a su rescate- ¡CORRE MEG, CORRE, HUYE Y BUSCA AL MUCHACHO!- dijo el sátiro mientras golpeaba con una vara a los soldados, Meg se asusto y corrió a los jardines, mientras corría grandes lagrimas corrían por su rostro, un soldado logro seguirla y la tomo de la cintura, Meg decidió que era hora de defenderse, le tiro una patada trasera y logro zafarse, el soldado cayo adolorido por el golpe en el estomago, pero lanzo una cuerda trampa para capturar a la muchacha, funciono como esperaba, esta se enredo en las piernas de Meg y cayó al suelo, se golpeo la cara con una roca y su visión se borro, un poco de sangre corrió por su rostro y mancho la blanca nieve, en el salón fil logro derrotar a algunas soldados pero uno de ellos logro meterlo en una red y lo encerró en el sótano de la mansión, los soldados se dirigieron al jardín y miraron a la muchacha tumbada en la nieve, tomaron una soga y la ataron a un árbol, se divertirían mucho con ella, eso era seguro...

Mientras tanto en palacio ya caía el atardecer, Lavinia se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Hércules sobre el conflicto con adonis, de pronto la puerta fue azotada con brutalidad -¿que fue eso?- Hércules cuestiono confundido- ¡es Adonis!- Lavinia dijo asustada- lo hare pagar por lo que te hizo- dijo Hércules desenfundando su espada- ¡No!- Lavinia exclamo- tienes que irte de aquí- Tomo a Hércules de la mano y lo jalo a un escondite secreto tras una pared- esto te llevara a los jardines, llama a tu caballo y escapa de Adonis- Hércules al ver que su amiga estaba muerta en nervios, decidió alejarse, pero sin antes observar por la rendirla la reacción de Adonis, Adonis entro con furia gritando-¡¿Dónde está?!- no sé de quién hablas- Lavinia dijo asustada- sabes muy bien de quien hablo- dijo tomándola con fuerza y brutalidad del brazo- Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero, y si no me lo dices o juro por los dioses que te matare...-para tu información, el ya está lejos, ya ha de estar en la mansión con su...- eso es extraño querida- dijo adonis interrumpiendo- mis soldados un no han llegado, les ordene que se retirasen al saber que él iba de regreso- ¿qué es lo que hiciste Adonis?- digamos que le he dejado una sorpresa a tu amado "héroe", así sabrá que no debe de meterse en mis asuntos- Hércules sintió frio en su espalda y un vacio en su corazón, corrió temiendo lo peor por los pasadizos secretos del palacio, le parecía interminable el lugar hasta que miro la luz al final, salió y Llamo a Pegasus, trepo en él y se dirigió con toda prisa a su mansión temiendo lo peor...

En el jardín los soldados habían hecho de todo con Meg, desgarraron su hermoso vestido, dejando ver sus partes intimas, escribieron en su cuerpo palabras horrendas con tinta, golpearon y torturaron y la ataron a lo alto de una rama, ataron sus piernas de manera que estuviesen abiertas y la suspendieron en la rama -"por favor... bájenme de aquí.. Se... los ruego"- Meg dijo con el rostro lleno de lagrimas- no lo creo querida- uno de los soldados dijo mientras la colgaba más alto- ¿por... porque... hacen esto?- los soldados al oír las palabras de Meg comenzaron a reír y uno de ellos comenzó a tocarla- ¿por qué no querida? Sabes, la vida de un soldado es muy fría y solitaria ¿porqué no nos ayudas a calentarla un poco?- el soldado beso a Meg en los labios, metiendo su lengua en la boca, otro la toco por detyras suyo tomando sus pechos en su mano, Meg estaba asustada y horrorizada como pudo soltó una pierna de la soga que la sujetaba y tiro una patada con fuerza, pronto el soldado cayó al suelo de dolor, y otro de ellos traía un balde con agua y lo derramo sobre Meg - es tu paga por lo que has hecho, mujer- Meg comenzó a temblar de frio, ¿por qué le hacían esto a ella? ¿Qué hiso para merecer esto? -por favor Hércules no demores, te necesito- Meg susurro mientras los soldados gritaban y comenzaban a tocar a la muchacha.

Pasaron unos minutos y algunos guardias del palacio desaparecieron, dejaron antes de irse un fuerte desorden en toda la casa, Hércules llego a su mansión, miro como la puerta estaba forzada y abierta, llamo por los pasillos a su entrenador y a Meg, en las afueras Meg logro oír a Hércules, no podía levantar su rostro los soldados la tenían bien amarrada, uno de ellos comenzó a golpearla en los glúteos mientras otro jalaba sus pezones, sentía un frio inmenso, susurraba el nombre de Hércules entre pensamientos, su boca estaba amordazada por si llegase a intentar algo; Hércules la busco en las habitaciones, en los salones, hasta que llego al gimnasio donde por una ventana pudo divisar el cuerpo de Meg, colgado en el árbol, salió corriendo horrorizado miro fijamente a Meg y sintió su cuerpo pesado de nuevo, miro como Meg estaba siendo tratada con tanta brutalidad y al desenfundar su espada ataco, "aléjense de ella" grito Hércules descuartizando a los soldados que estaban ahí, uno de ellos quiso defenderse pero Hércules encajo su espada en el acto, estaba furioso por lo que habían hecho, miro a Meg tratando de soltarla, miro fijamente como estaba situada en el lugar, una voz en su cabeza le decía cosas que él jamás se imaginaba que pensaría, pero su razón hizo que abriese los ojos, quito la mordaza de la boca de Meg y lo susurros de Meg eran muy leves, la bajo de ahí la desato "Meg" dijo el héroe con un nudo en la garganta, -Hérc... Hércules...- Hércules miro a Meg con cara de culpabilidad, leyó cada una de las palabras que escribieron en su cuerpo e incluso las heridas que le dejaron- oh Meg, no puede ser, porque entre todas las personas tu... tú tienes que sufrir- solo... llévame dentro Hérc- Meg respondió dejando salir lagrimas de sus ojos- Hércules la llevo a su habitación, ahí la recostó y la arropo- Hay mucho odio tras de ti Hérc- Meg dijo mientras Hércules la arropaba- ¿que quieres decir Meg?- acaso no te das cuenta, están tratando de encontrar tu debilidad, han destruido tu casa, lastimado a tus amigos y cercanos, no tienen el valor suficiente para enfrentarte cara a cara? Uno de los guardias lo dijo- Meg se volteo dándole la espalda a Hércules y comenzó a llorar, Hércules quedo callado, trato de abrazar a Meg pero ella se hizo a un lado -¡déjame! Me siento sucia-Hércules soltó a la muchacha y decidió bajar al cuarto de baño, puso a calentar un poco de agua y preparo la bañera, cuando ya tenía todo listo derramo un poco de esencia de lavanda y decidió ir por Meg, Meg se sentía muy débil, le habían hecho mucho daño, Hércules la cargo y la llevo al baño, - déjame Hérc, no deberías ...-shhh-Hércules puso un dedo en los labios de la muchacha- estas helada Meg -acaricio su rostro y delicadamente la desnudo, Meg se sintió avergonzada, su rostro se puso de color rojo intenso y se cubrió como pudo- por favor Hérc no me veas- necesito checarte Meg, así como sabré que tanto daño te han hecho- Meg con ayuda de Hércules se sentó en el borde de la bañera y dejo que Hércules la examinase, Hércules miro las heridas de su cara, de su cuello y su tórax, había muy pocas lesiones cortantes, pero tenía muchos moretones, se acerco a ella y dirigió su brazo tras su cuello, ella se aferro a su cuello y en la metió en la bañera, Meg al sentir el calor se relajo y se dejo caer en ella, Hérc tomo una botella de esencia Y comenzó a lavarla, paso su mano por su cara, su cuello hasta que llego a su tórax, miro los pequeños moretones de los pechos de Meg y comenzó a tallarlos, Meg reacciono de una forma extraña rápidamente, levanto su mano y tomo la de Hércules pero en vez de que quitara la acerco mas a ella, se sentía tan bien, era una sensación distinta, Hércules se sonrojo pero tenía que admitir que esa sensación era placentera, trato de lavar la espalda de Meg pero ella hablo- Hérc... no quites tu mano... aun siento dolor- Hércules sonrió mordiéndose el labio- ¿enserio? Dime donde te duele- Meg tomo su mano y la dirigió entre sus pechos- aquí- Meg se dio cuenta de lo que decía, quería sentirse apapachada, y querida- Hércules se acerco y la abrazo- Hérc-suspiro la muchacha- te mojare- no importa, lo que importa ahora es tenerte a salvo- al oir esas palabras Meg rompio en llanto y se dejo llevar por los apapachas de Hércules.

Esa noche, eris y pitch habían salido del tártaro, eris se dirigió al bosque de la antigua capital para buscar a su hija, encontró entre toda la maleza una casita bien cuidada, pareciera que alguien vivía ahí, por una de las ventanas logro ver a una pareja de mortales, durmiendo plácidamente, el varón estaba recostado del lado izquierdo de la cama. Plácidamente dormido, y la muchacha estaba abrazándolo. Su mano estaba puesta sobre su brazo adolorido de forma cariñosa y cálida, eris miro el rostro de la muchacha con ternura y paso su mano por su cabello negro ondulado, el mechón prendió en fuego azul un pocos segundos, eris suspiro de felicidad y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija, y salió de la habitación desapareciendo, Ember despertó al sentir la caricia y se levanto, corrió hacia afuera cubierta por una manta y miro hacia la luna, una canción el viento le dedico con la voz de su madre, los ojos de Ember se llenaron de luz y esperanza y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, chip la siguió -¿qué ha pasado cariño?, ¿por qué has salido de la casa al frio? - Ember miro a chip y dijo con alegría -he vuelto a sentir lo que el tiempo se llevo-

Pitch en cambio comenzó a hacer travesuras, corrió por entre las casas lanzando arena negra, causando pesadillas, Pitch estaba en su momento, se sentía libre, mas una divinidad con su manto en mano logro divisar al ente menor -parece que te diviertes ¿no?- este ser cuestiono- quien eres para decirme que debo de hacer y que no- Pitch respondió agresivamente- oye amigo, tengo todo el derecho de decidir que está bien y que está mal, no puedes andar haciendo pesadillas, novato- ¿¡novato!?, mi nombre es Kozmotis pitcher, soy causante de todo temor del hombre- pero el titulo de dios de las pesadillas es mío, y si no lo crees tenso pregunta a Morfeo por el Rey de las pesadillas- el ente se dejo ver, era Phantasos el hermano menor de Morfeo- a pesar de ser mayor que yo, se que eres un perdedor Phantasos, como no pude sospechar que eras tú el que estaba presumiendo esto-huh deberías de sentirte ofendido, porque por mi es que la gente realmente tiembla- por favor pareces un payaso barato, no darías miedo ni aunque quisieras- yo no, pero mi manto si- pitch observo el manto multicolor de Phantasos- de verdad ¿crees que los monstruos y titanes darían miedo a los humanos? Ja-rio con sarcasmo- para saber lo que es el verdadero miedo, hay que entrar en lo más profundo de sus seres- yo lo sé muy bien mocoso, y también se cuál es tu peor miedo, y solo tengo que decirte, que ella ya no volverá JAMAS- Phantasos dijo desapareciendo del lugar- pitch trato de atacarlo mas no pudo, confundido miro la luna esperando que lo que dijo ese mediocre fuese una sola mentira.

Mientras tanto eris tenía otro plan en manos, llego al inframundo y miro a su can Cerbero quien se puso a juguetear como si fuese un pequeño perrito, eris hizo la señal de que se calmase y se fue, al llegar al salón principal, miro como su esposo estaba en el salón principal con su esposa Perséfone, ambos reían y bailaban en un son romántico, eris la miro con odio y desprecio, ideo un plan perfecto, paseo por los alrededores del inframundo y espero a que su esposo estuviste solo, se dirigió a su habitación, y se sentó frente a un rollo enorme; tenia la distribución de la guerra y los planes de ataque; Eris sonrió con algo de maldad y apago unas cuantas antorchas, dejando notar una obscuridad en el pasillo; hades no se dio cuenta por estar atento a sus planes; así que eris decidió dar un segundo paso, hizo un maniquí en forma de Perséfone y lo poseyó, hades estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que solo pudo notar la presencia cuando esta puso sus manos delicadas en el gran hombro del dios, hades volteo y miro a su dulce esposa Perséfone - mi hermosa florecilla , ahora que es lo que deseas de mi- eris quedo callada, así que solo se dirigió riendo a la cama del dios; se recostó en la cama que estaba en el fondo del cuarto y puso una de sus manos en la cabecera- oh entiendo- dijo hades haciendo una mueca picara- ya se que es lo que quieres hacer hermosa Perséfone- eris estaba segura de que esto le sorprendería tanto a Perséfone como a su esposo, decidió llevarse por la emoción de sentir la piel de su amado, sentir su aliento flamante en su cuello, sus manos tocando cada lugar de su cuerpo; y su temperatura quemar su piel, estar al lado de su esposo como una vez lo estuvo, a pesar del hecho de que su esposo pensaba que era Perséfone, ella necesitaba a un hombre junto a él. Pasó el tiempo y Hades cayó cansado en el lecho, y la tenía abrazada, Eris sintió algo de culpa y se levantó, camino por el cuarto y decidió quedarse, su mente hizo que reaccionara, "Perséfone… Perséfone" sonaba ese nombre, las imágenes de lo sucedido se hicieron visibles su ira salió a la luz e hizo por ultimo una última cosa…

Meg estaba caminando en los confines del inframundo, mirando a las almas torturadas de él; aun vestía su traje, paso por un enorme espejo de hielo donde pudo ver distintos sucesos de las almas; de pronto unas imágenes fueron viajando por ese lugar una voz le recordó: "_me vendiste tu alma… para salvar la vida te tu novio y ¿cómo te agradeció este patán?.. Dejándote por un bombón" _miro en el, las imágenes de la traición de adonis¸ _"Yo megara, como tu esclava estoy a tu disposición y ordenes, te serviré solemnemente hasta que terminen los días que mi amo pueda disponer de mi_" Meg miro atravez de este, como era tratada, entrenada y torturada, una lagrima salió de su rostro y miro fijamente una escena, Tebas destruida, incendiada, terremotos fuertes, un volcán ardiendo en un lugar poco lejano, el héroe Hércules estaba tratando de derrotar a los monstruos que destruían la ciudad, tras de él estaba Meg con una daga en manos; al final Meg se aterrorizo y empezó a gritar "no lo hagas" "detente", encajo la daga en la espalda de Hércules, siguió apuñalando al héroe numerosamente, Meg se cubrió la boca al ver la escena brutal, al parecer en la visión se arrepintió de su acto y tomo al héroe en brazos _"lo lamento tanto Hérc", "lo siento"_- Hércules levanto con pocas fuerzas su brazo y acaricio el rostro de Meg _sonriéndole "Meg.. yo… yo…"_ el último aliento del héroe se hizo presente, Meg rompió en llanto manchada de sangre "no,! Noooooooooo¡" Meg grito hincándose cubriéndose el rostro "Meg… Meg" una voz le llamo desde el otro lado "puedes prevenir esto", Meg miro hacia arriba y se miro a sí misma, tenía un hermoso peinado y un vestido bello y brillante "¿Quién eres?" dijo acercando su mano para poder tocar el cristal, lo único que logro fue que despertase, corrió hacia la habitación de Hérc y lo miro dormir plácidamente, Hércules sintió la presencia de Meg y se levanto- ¿estás bien Meg?- si Hérc- Meg dijo bajando la mirada- es solo que…- ¿pesadillas?- si- suspiro- no te preocupes solo son pesadillas, cosas que jamás pasaron ni pasaran, tienes que volver a la cama e intentar a dormir- Meg bajo la mirada y abrazo a Hérc- lo intentare Hérc- diciendo esto salió de la habitación y se dirigió al la suya, se sentó en su cama y miro a la ventana, logro divisar a pitch pasando por el lugar, pitch le llamo la atención de la mujer que lo miraba y se acercó -¿Por qué haces esto pitch?- Meg susurro en voz triste- ¿hacer qué?- reclamo inocentemente- me lo prometiste… no habrían pesadillas en mi mente, ni en Hércules- ¿pesadillas? Yo no he hecho nada, Fue ese payaso de Phantasos- ¿Phantasos?- Meg cuestiono- ¿Por qué haría eso?- veras Meg- pitch explico- yo soy una divinidad menor en el campo de las pesadillas, y estos últimos meses no he salido del tártaro desde nuestra última vista- Meg quedo perpleja, de verdad estaba atónita- pero… ¿Cómo….?- suspiro con la mirada perdida- no se qué hacer- pitch se acerco a la muchacha confundida y entro en su habitación, la tomo de las manos y miro las marcas de maltrato- tal vez el héroe…- no, el no me hizo esto- Meg replico- el también ha tenido pesadillas extrañas- tal vez no sean pesadillas, sean recuerdos- ¿recuerdos?- puede que sí, yo siempre tengo ese tipo de visiones,- pitch suspiro- lo único que quiero, es liberarme de este tormento, tener una vida normal, y si mis pesadillas son en realidad recuerdos, desearía olvidarlos y dejar de sufrir- pitch solo se acerco a la ventana - los recuerdos pueden que duelan, pero duele más la realidad Meg, y hay que esperar que el destino elija sobre nuestras vidas- pitch se retiro del lugar dejando a Meg suspirando y rogando por no volver a tener esos horribles pensamientos, ya era suficiente que tratasen de dañar a Hércules lastimando a quienes estuviesen en su entorno, miro a la luna en el cielo y suspiro una última vez, espero que ya nunca, jamás volviesen a aparecer esas calamidades en sus vidas …

Pitch volvió a un bosque abandonado por el tiempo, la niebla lo cubría totalmente, las plantas estaban muertas y secas, era un terreno infértil, en el fondo de ese lugar sin fin había una pequeña cueva, entro en ella y había unas velas alrededor, se hinco frente a ellas y saco de su túnica un medallón plateado, miro hacia el techo y lagrimas salieron de su rostro –oh Ceres, ¿Dónde te encuentras amada mía?, te necesito- un aire inesperado llego en el momento y una voz dijo con calidez _"oh Pitchner amado mío, cumple tu destino en el mundo, y regocíjate que pronto estaremos juntos"_ pitch sintió como si alguien lo atravesase en el cuerpo y se desvaneció, eris paso lo mismo al regresar a la habitación de su amado esposo se acerco a él y lo beso en la fría y prominente mejilla y desapareció _"dulces sueños amado esposo mío"…_

**Bueno este es el capítulo más extenso lo siento si algunas cosas se repiten pero es que no he tenido tiempo de editarla con más detenimiento, les mando un saludo a quienes me alientan a seguir escribiendo esta historia :)**


End file.
